


Tiefer, härter, dunkler ... frei

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Fisting, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Gregory Lestrade  kauft im Internet ein Buch. Nicht irgendein Buch, sondern "Die Geschichte der O".Er hat keine Ahnung wer ihm dieses Buch verkauft und welche Ereignisse er damit auslöst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * geschrieben 12.10.2015

Ein heftiger Regen knallte die schweren Tropfen gegen die Scheibe. Gregory Lestrade erwachte mit klopfendem Herzen, denn er hatte etwas Dunkles und Wirres geträumt. Schon so oft hat er sich vorgenommen nicht immer vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen. Die fremden Geräusche und die unnatürliche Lichtquelle hatten ihm schon den ein oder anderen unangenehmen Traum beschert.  
Jetzt saß er wieder schwitzend da, drückte sich das dicke Kissen auf den Bauch, welches er sich, bevor er eingeschlafen war, geschnappt hatte und blickte verstört auf die bunten Bilder. Ihm sollte gerade ein besonders guter Wischmopp verkauft werden, doch er runzelte nur verständnislos und benommen die Stirn. Draußen regnete es also immer noch und noch dazu tobte ein heftiger Winterwind, der den Regen immer und immer wieder gegen die Scheiben drückte.   
Seit seine Frau ausgezogen war, ging er eigentlich nie vor Mitternacht ins Bett, auch wenn er durchaus schon vorher müde war und immer und immer wieder auf dem Sofa einschlief. Er hatte einfach Angst vor der Kälte und der Leere im Bett. Zwischen seinen einsamen, unwirtlichen Laken gab es zu viel Platz für Gedanken. Dunkel Gedanken, die er fürchtete.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war fünf Minuten vor zwölf. Entschlossen schaltete er das Fernsehgerät aus und holte sich stattdessen seinen Laptop auf die Beine. Schon seit ein paar Tagen recherchierte er heimlich und nebenher für einen Fall. Einen Fall, den er eigentlich Sally Donovan gegeben hatte, da er selbst wenig Zeit hatte und auch, weil der Fall nicht in die Kategorie fiel, der er gern übernahm. Sexuell motivierten Morden im SM-Milieu ging er aus guten Gründen aus dem Weg.   
Vor langer Zeit - er und Lana waren erst ein Jahr verheiratet gewesen und die Frage nach der Zukunft wurde heiß diskutiert - als Gregory plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass er ein falsches Leben lebte. Dabei hatte er seine Frau wirklich geliebt und hatte tatsächlich vor mit ihr genau das spießige Leben zu leben, welches Millionen andere Paare lebten. Zusammen wohnen, den Alltag bestreiten, Kinder kriegen, sich lieben, sich streiten, sich wieder vertragen, zusammen alt werden.  
Aber Lana, eine wirklich gute und erfolgreiche Staatsanwältin hatte offenbar andere Pläne, denn Kinder kamen darin nicht vor. Und auch Greg nicht, wie er seit Kurzem feststellen musste. Dafür leider eine Menge anderer Männer. Schon vor dieser langen Zeit, als zum ersten Mal die unterschiedlichen Vorstellung über eine gemeinsame Zukunft zur Sprache kamen, hatte er sich ausgesprochen fehl am Platz gefühlt. Lana war eine starke, selbstsichere Frau und das mochte er sehr an ihr. Andererseits aber, suchte sie einen ebenbürtigen Mann. Und das war er offenbar nicht. Er hasste es mit ihr zu streiten. Es tat ihm weh sie weinen zu sehen und er versuchte alles, um ihr das Gefühl begehrt zu sein, zu geben. Aber es reichte nicht. Es reichte nie. Viele Jahre lang konnte er sich einreden, dass es okay war. Anderen Paaren ging es sicher nicht anders. Ganz im Gegenteil, immerhin hatten er und Lana noch so etwas wie ein Sexleben und gingen am Wochenende oft aus oder trafen sich mit Freunden. Sergeant Donovan hatte ihm einmal gestanden, dass sie ihn um seine tolle Ehe beneidete. Allerdings ging sie ihm ein wenig aus dem Weg, seit Lana offiziell ausgezogen war.   
Es war wie es war und natürlich hatte Greg erwartet in ein schwarzes Loch zu fallen. Genauso war es auch geschehen. Aber wider Erwarten fühlte er nicht nur Leere und Einsamkeit (an die er sich sicher nach einer ausreichenden Zeit gewöhnen würde), sondern auch eine vage Hoffnung.   
Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er sogar ernsthaft überlegt, die hübsche Praktikantin aus der Forensik zu einem Bier einzuladen. Er hat es gelassen und nie wieder darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal so schlecht eine Weile allein zu sein und sich damit auseinanderzusetzen was er im Leben wirklich wollte. Und vor allem, wer er tatsächlich war. 

Gerade klickte er sich auf der Seite eines Onlinebuchshops durch die Erotikratgeber. Eventuell war etwas dabei, was er Donovan empfehlen könnte. Sie war zwar engagiert aber ihr fehlte noch ein wenig der Überblick, was alles dazu gehören könnte, um einen Fall nicht nur zu lösen, sondern auf die schnellste und effektivste Art und Weise.  
Dann las Gregory einen Buchtitel und sein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus. Tief in sich wusste er, dass das passieren musste und er hatte es auf eine unbewusste Weise sogar herausgefordert. Er sollte sich nichts vormachen! Deshalb flüsterte er nun den Namen vor sich hin:  
"Die Geschichte der O"  
Es war praktisch DER Urklassiker der SM-Literatur und Greg kannte dieses Buch sehr, sehr gut. Noch bevor er Lana kennenlernte, hatte er es gelesen. Damals war er höchsten 20 Jahre alt gewesen und schon damals war es ihm im Laufe einer nervigen Fallstudie, die er als Seminararbeit verfassen sollte in der Bibliothek in die Hände gefallen.  
Wie es schon im Vorwort des Buches stand, er würde das Buch nicht beenden, ohne, dass es ihn verändern würde. Es hatte ihn verändert. Nein, das war eigentlich falsch. Es hatte ihn nicht verändert, sondern es hatte ihm tief verborgene Sehnsüchte bewusst gemacht. Wie unter Zwang hatte er das Buch in einer Nacht durchgelesen. Den Rest der Woche stand er dermaßen neben sich, dass er faktisch jeden Abend betrunken war, weil er auf gar keinen Fall über alles nachdenken wollte. Was O in diesem Buch geschah, hatte ihn zutiefst fasziniert. Atemlos und mit brennenden Augen und glühendem Herzen hatte er Seite für Seite umgeblättert. Es hatte viel Zeit gebraucht, um nur ansatzweise zu verstehen, warum er so berührt war. Als er es glaubte, verstanden zu haben und sogar auf dem Weg war es zu akzeptieren, lernte er Lana kennen und alles geriet in die Tiefen seines Bewusstseins. Weit weg. Versteckt aber niemals vergessen.

Greg schluckte nervös, denn er gestand sich ein, dass er dieses Buch unbedingt nochmal lesen musste. Er musste einfach wissen, ob er immer noch derselbe Mensch von damals war. Oder ob er vielleicht verändert oder gar geheilt war. Mit kalten Fingern suchte er auf einer Plattform für gebrauchte Bücher nach diesem Buch und wurde fündig. Es gab genau ein Exemplar, angeblich fast wie neu. Der Preis war durchaus angebracht, denn neu würde er das doppelte bezahlen. Außerdem war er auf dieser Seite unter einem anonymen Namen angemeldet, da er die Seite für polizeiexterne Recherchen nutzte. Das alles war offiziell und es gab eine Postfachadressen, bei der er dann bestellte Dinge abholen konnte. Dieses System war zum Schutz der Polizisten gedacht und funktionierte meist gut, es sei denn, man hatte es mit einem Hacker zu tun, der sich mit PCs auskannte. Davon ging er jedoch in diesem Fall nicht aus.  
Auch vom Anbieter bekam man meist nicht mehr als einen Namen und die IBAN-Nummer zu sehen. Das reichte auch, denn Greg würde den Preis von genau für diese Zwecke vom Präsidium eingerichteter Bankverbindung überweisen. Nicht nachvollziehbar und sollte es doch jemand versuchen, würde er davon erfahren. Letztlich war es lächerlich, dachte er. Denn er würde dieses Buch für private Zwecke kaufen. Kurz sah er sich noch den Namen des Verkäufers an.  
Harry Pearce.  
Der einzige Fakt, der ihm dazu sofort einfiel war, dass das der Name dieses einen MI5-Chef aus den späten 90ern war, der wohl später aufgrund einer Verfehlung in seiner Vergangenheit abgesägt wurde. Aber der würde ja wohl kaum das Buch verkaufen. Seines Wissens nach war der Mann sogar tot.  
Mit bebenden Fingern und wild schlagendem Herz klickte er endlich auf den "Kaufen"-Button und lehnte sich zurück. Es war geschafft und absurderweise fühlte er sich merkwürdig erleichtert. 

Am besten war, er würde gleich noch die Überweisung in Auftrag geben, dass das Buch so schnell wie möglich bei ihm war. Er öffnete die Onlinebankingseite, gab seine Kennung ein und kopierte sich den Namen und die angegebene IBAN-Nummer. Da kam die Fehlermeldung. Offensichtlich stimmte die Nummer nicht. Er gab sie per Hand ein, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Na klasse, dachte er genervt und sah sich die Käuferdaten noch einmal sehr genau an. Ihm schien, dass ein paar Nummern in der IBAN-Ziffer fehlten. Es half ja nichts. Jetzt musste er den Verkäufer kontaktieren und um Richtigstellung bitten.  
Er sah zwar nicht dessen Email-Adresse, aber das machte nichts. Von seiner eigenen, über einen anonymen Server laufende Adresse schickte er eine kurze Anfrage.

"Hallo Mister Pearce,  
scheinbar ist Ihre angegebene IBAN-Nummer nicht korrekt. Wären Sie so nett und würde Sie das nachprüfen und mir gegebenenfalls die richtige Nummer oder die Kontonummer und Bankleitzahl schicken. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden.  
Gruß, Graham"

 

Greg kicherte vor sich hin, denn er benutzte diesen "Nicknamen" nicht zum ersten Mal. Natürlich war es erschreckend, dass Sherlock Holmes seinen Vornamen nicht kannte, aber letztlich war es eigentlich lustig. Manchmal war er sich sicher, dass der Consulting Detective ihm immer absichtlich diese falschen Vornamen gab, um ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen, sozusagen ein Insiderwitz zwischen Sherlock und ihm. Eigentlich war es auch wieder nett und inzwischen konnte er drüber stehen.  
Schon wollte er den PC runterfahren, da er nicht vor morgen mit einer Antwort rechnete, da meldete sich schon sein Programm. Eine neue Email.  
"Na so was ... ", murmelte er überrascht und öffnete sein Postfach. Tatsächlich. Dort lag ein Brief von keinem anderen als Harry.Pearce@me.com  
Es war verrückt und Greg schaute entgeistert hin, denn niemand benutzte doch heutzutage seinen eigenen Namen, außer ... merkwürdige oder uralte Leute. Wie auch immer, schön, dass er doch noch die Überweisung fertig machen konnte. Er las.

"Verehrter Graham,  
Es tut mir sehr leid, dass offensichtlich etwas falsch gelaufen ist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie das geschehen konnte. Da liegt doch tatsächlich nicht nur ein Zahlendreher vor, sondern ich habe auch noch zwei Ziffern vergessen. Die richtige Nummer lautet:  
GB 32ESSE40486562006061  
Ich kann mich nur noch mal entschuldigen.   
Mit respektvollen Grüßen, H. Pearce"

 

"Na geht doch!", murmelte Greg und machte erneut die Überweisung fertig. Diesmal funktionierte alles einwandfrei und wieder lehnte er sich erleichtert zurück und wollte den Rechner wieder runter fahren. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund blieb sein Blick wieder am Namen Harry Pearce hängen.  
Was sollte schon geschehen, dachte er amüsiert. Er würde den Kerl einfach fragen, ob er sich den Namen von diesem MI5-Chef ausgeliehen hatte, der damals durch die Presse ging, oder ob er tatsächlich so hieße. Es gab ja Dinge, die gab es gar nicht.

"Es hat alles funktioniert.   
Heißen Sie wirklich Harry Pearce? Ich frage nur, weil es da ja diesen gestürzten MI5-Sektionschef gab, der über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und abgesetzt wurde. Meines Wissens hat er anschließend Selbstmord begangen. Ich will Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten aber es interessiert mich brennend."

 

Er grinste, als er die Mail losschickte und war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so müde. Er sollte den Laptop endlich runterfahren und ins Bett gehen. Es war schon 1 durch und er müsste wieder früh aufstehen. Trotzdem wartete er ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Und die kam tatsächlich:

"Werter Graham,   
ich möchte wirklich nicht kleinlich wirken oder gar altmodisch aber ich finde, dass entsprechende Anrede- und Höflichkeitsformeln niemals von Nachteil sind. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen auf was ich anspiele.   
Um zu Ihrer Frage zu kommen. Ich weiß von wem Sie reden und ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich mir weder den Namen eines toten Mannes geborgt habe, noch selbst so heiße.   
Da ja nun alles wunderbar mit Ihrem Onlinebanking geklappt hat, würde ich mich sehr über eine gute Bewertung freuen, wenn das Buch bei Ihnen eingetroffen ist. Ich werde es gleich morgen losschicken und bitte nochmals um Verzeihung für die Umstände.  
Wenn Ihnen der Lesestoff gefallen sollte, wäre es sehr zuvorkommend von Ihnen, wenn Sie sich dafür in angemessener Weise bedanken.  
Nun viel Spaß mit der Lektüre!  
Freundlichst, H. Pearce"

 

"Hä?" Greg kicherte und las die Worte nochmal. Ein sehr merkwürdiger Typ war das, ganz sicher. Andererseits, was sollte man erwarten, wenn man so ein Buch kaufte? Das war eben nun mal kein Buch für jedermann. Und offensichtlich stammte es ja aus dem Privatbesitz des Mister Pearce, der in Wahrheit natürlich auch nicht Pearce hieß. Wieder musste Greg lachen, denn das alles war wirklich zu eigenartig. Trotzdem las er die Email wieder und befand, dass dieser seltsame Mann trotzallem irgendwie recht hatte. In der heutigen Internet-Zeit konnte man sich schnell dazu verleiten lassen die übliche Höflichkeit und auch den respektvollen Umgang miteinander zu vernachlässigen. Immer musste alles schnell gehen und oberflächlich bleiben. Dieser Pearce war sicher ein total altmodischer Sadist, dachte Greg und fühlte plötzlich ein heißes, nahezu unerträgliches Ziehen in seinen Lenden und seiner Brust. Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, denn nicht gleich verstand er diese Empfindung. Es war Scham, Sehnsucht und eine abartige Hoffnung nach dem Unbekannten. Es war kein neues Gefühl, nur viele Jahrzehnte lang vergessen.  
Obwohl sein gesunder Menschenverstand ihm laut und deutlich sagte: Greg! Mach den Computer aus und geh ins Bett!, tat er es nicht. Stattdessen schrieb er zurück:

"Sehr verehrter Mister Pearce,  
Sie haben vollkommen recht! Man sollte einen gewissen Respekt im Umgang nicht vergessen. Selbstverständlich werde ich Ihnen eine gute Bewertung zukommen lassen und es gibt auch nichts zu verzeihen. Vor Fehlern ist keiner gefeit.  
Allerdings hätte ich da noch eine Frage. Wie meinen Sie das, dass ich mich bedanken soll?  
Freundlichst, Graham"

 

Sein Puls raste wie verrückt und Greg konnte sich das nur damit erklären, dass seine Fantasie plötzlich völlig verrückt spielte. Wieder erinnerte er sich an die ersten 75 Seiten des Buches, in denen O nach Roissy gebracht wird und dort zwei Wochen Züchtigung ertragen muss. Wieder und wieder schluckte er seine Erregung weg, die unaufhaltsam über seinen Nacken nach unten kroch. Ihm war äußerlich so kalt, dass er seine Hände rieb und massierte, als stände er im gerade einsetzenden Schneefall. Denn, wie sich auch in Greg allmählich eine Wandlung vollzog, änderte sich der Regen in fiel nun in schweren, nasse Flocken, die im Wind wirbelten. Aber innerlich glühte eine Hitze in ihm, wie im Hochofen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf sein Outlook, doch es kam keine Nachricht. Auch nachdem er noch fast eine Stunde lang blödsinnig im Internet gesurft hatte und dabei alles andere als konzentriert war, blieb sein Postfach leer.  
Der Herr 'Professor' Pearce war sicher ins Bett gegangen, weil die Prostata zu sehr drückte, dachte er zynisch und war doch irgendwie enttäuscht. Es wäre purer Zufall und eigentlich unglaublich, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt, da er allein war und sein Leben irgendwie auf die Reihe bekommen musste, eine Anlaufstelle gefunden hatte. Aber nein, das wäre wohl zu banal und einfach gewesen. Warum sollte es einmal in seinem Leben so laufen, wie er das insgeheim wollte?!  
Noch eine lange Zeit lag er wach und nahm die eisige Unvollkommenheit in seinem Bett schmerzhafter wahr als in den letzten Wochen. Er gestand sich ein, dass er kein Mensch war, der gern allein war und das auch nicht gut konnte. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er Beziehungen gehabt. Lange vor Lana sogar eine mit einem Typ namens Ian, mit dem er immer mal um die Häuser gezogen und ab und zu im Bett gelandet war. Sie beide hatten das als alberne Männerspielerei abgetan und nicht weiter darüber geredet, sondern es einfach nur getan, wenn sie Lust darauf hatten. Für Greg machte es im Grunde kaum einen Unterschied, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war. Es war der Mensch dahinter, der ihn interessierte, auch wenn er eine schwerfällige Art hatte das zu zeigen. Er war eher zurückhaltend aber keineswegs oberflächlich in seiner Zuneigung, auch wenn Lana ihm das immer vorwarf. Er hätte eine ganze Menge für sie getan, wenn sie das gewollt hätte. Aber sie wollte ihn immer nur herausfordern, ihn dazu zwingen ein Anderer zu sein. Stärker sollte er für sie sein, dominanter und männlicher. Sie hat es zwar nie so ausgedrückt, aber Greg hat das instinktiv begriffen.  
Ob dieser Pearce ihm wohl nochmal schrieb? Mit einem ungewöhnlichen Kitzeln im Magen schlief er endlich ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Den ganzen nächsten Tag war Gregory mehr als unkonzentriert. Dauernd schaute er nach seinen Emails. Aber von diesem Harry kam keine Antwort. Na vielleicht kam morgen wenigstens das Buch an, dachte er resigniert und schloss seine Bürotür ab. Sally kam auf ihn zu und Greg konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie ein Problem hatte.  
"Sir, könnte ich Sie mal kurz ..."  
"Ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit. Was gibt es denn?" Donovan bestätigte auch gleich seine Befürchtung, indem sie mit ihm zur Treppe ging und ihm dabei alle Einzelheiten des SM-Mordes ausführlich darlegte.  
"Und wo ist das Problem?", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig, als sie schon im Parkhaus angekommen waren. Sie hoffte doch wohl nicht drauf, dass er sie nach Hause fuhr? Immerhin hatte er ihr einen brisanten Fall gegeben, nach dem sie immer gierte, weil sie sich ja beweisen wollte. Und nun kam sie nicht weiter?  
"Na ja ... ich ... da ...", druckste sie rum und Greg ging unbeeindruckt auf seinen Wagen zu und ließ den Schlüssel piepen. Dann drehte er sich um und hob auffordernd die Brauen. Er wollte nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit diesem Fall zu tun haben.  
" ... es könnte sein, dass es vielleicht gar kein Mord ist.", sagte Sally nun unsicher.  
"Ach ja?" Ihm war leicht schwindlig und er fand die momentane Situation gerade absolut unerträglich.  
"Hören Sie, machen Sie Ihre Arbeit so gut Sie können. Ich werde Ihnen etwas zum Recherchieren zukommen lassen. Ich habe für den Fall wirklich gerade keine Zeit. Sie wissen, dass ich mich um den US-Außenminister kümmern muss. Versuchen Sie sich darauf einzulassen!"  
Seine Worte klangen dünn und kraftlos aber Donovan nickte eifrig.  
"Lesen Sie was ich Ihnen zuschicken werde und versuchen Sie sich wirklich reinzudenken, dann klappt das schon!" Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und setzte sich in seinen Wagen.  
"Aber Sir, ich finde es ein wenig bedrückend allein die Befragungen zu machen."  
"Dann nehmen Sie sich jemanden dazu. Sie haben meine Erlaubnis."  
Sie nickte erleichtert, ließ ihn jedoch nicht die Wagentür schließen, weil sie sich daran festhielt.  
"Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Fall ..."  
"Dann werde ich mich zu Ihnen gesellen, versprochen! Nun nehmen Sie ihre Chance wahr und hören Sie auf Ihren Instinkt! Ich weiß, Sie können das!"  
Donovans Augen strahlten gebauchpinselt und endlich ließ sie seine Tür los. Greg lächelte ihr nochmal gezwungen zu und musste sich wirklich mäßigen, um nicht wie ein Henker aus dem Parkhaus zu rauschen.  
Sie würde das schon schaffen, auch wenn es Wochen oder Monate länger dauern würde, als wenn er es selbst tun würde. Aber auch Sally musste diesen Lernprozess mitmachen, um eines Tages ein wirklich guter Detective zu werden. Greg wusste das nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung.  
Außerdem konnte er ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er aufgrund seiner Affinität zu dieser Szene lieber Abstand hielt. Gerade auch, weil er jetzt schon fühlte, dass er innerlich sehr erregt und sehr unruhig war. 

Zu Hause angekommen, warf er hastig seinen Mantel auf die Garderobe und fuhr seinen Laptop hoch. Und wirklich, er hatte eine Nachricht von Harry Pearce. Sein Puls schoss beschämend nach oben und seine Ohren glühten heiß, als er die Email öffnete.

"Verehrter Graham,  
Wenn ich von der folgenden Annahme ausgehe, dass Sie das Buch für private Zwecke gekauft haben, denn nichts anderes lassen ihre Server-ID und die gefälschten Bankdaten zu, dann kann ich nur zu einem einzigen Schluss kommen. Sie sind ein sub ohne einen Herren. Denn wenn Sie einen solchen Meister hätten, müssten Sie sich nicht dieses Buch kaufen, um heimlich von derartigen Geschehnissen zu träumen. Sie hätten jemand, der das für Sie erledigen würde.  
Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Ihre Nachricht in der letzten Nacht nur oberflächlich gelesen habe. Ich hatte einen sehr langen Tag und war ausgesprochen müde. Hätte ich alles genau gelesen, hätte ich es von Anfang an wissen müssen.  
Falls ich Ihnen jetzt zu nahe getreten bin, muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie es nicht anders wollten. Seien Sie nicht beleidigt oder traurig, denn es ist das Normalster der Welt Abgründe in sich zu haben. Bei manchen Menschen sind diese Abgründe eben ein wenig dunkler und schmerzhafter als bei anderen.  
Seien Sie so lieb und schreiben Sie mir bitte kurz, ob das Buch bei Ihnen angekommen ist. Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist dem britischen Postwesen nicht immer zu trauen.  
In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Ihnen eine weniger einsame Nacht.  
Freundlichst H. Pearce"

 

Greg keuchte fassungslos. Er zitterte unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper, denn die Wahrheit traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Und es war keine Wahrheit, die er nicht kannte. Es war eine, vor der er Angst hatte.  
Harry hatte recht. Mit allem, was er schrieb. Wie betäubt starrte er auf den Text und klappte dann aus einem Impuls heraus den Deckel des Notebooks nach unten. Er war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder gar irgendwie logisch zu denken. Obwohl er genau das erwarten musste und es insgeheim auch getan hatte, traf es ihn nun bis ins Mark.  
War er das wirklich? Ein devoter sub? Hatte ihn dieser Pearce mit dieser Leichtigkeit durchschaut, weil er das Gegenteil war? War Harry ein dominanter Sadist? Es musste ja eigentlich so sein, wenn er das alles so punktgenau darlegen konnte und damit genau ins Schwarze traf. Nach Gregs erstem, eiskalten Schock kam nun das große Schwitzen. Woher wusste Pearce seine Server-ID und auch noch, dass seine Daten falsch waren? War er doch vom MI5? Lächerlich! Absolut nicht möglich, denn erst gestern Nacht, als er auf eine Antwort wartete, hatte er nochmal nach Harry Pearce recherchiert. Eindeutig tot. Selbstmord! Andererseits war das mit den Geheimdiensten immer so einen Sache. Wirklich zu trauen war dort keinem. Greg musste an Mycroft Holmes denken und er musste grinsen.   
Der war ja auch so ein "Spezialist". Nicht, dass er gern mit dem älteren Holmes zu tun hatte, denn meistens fungierte er nur als erpressbarer Babysitter für Sherlock, aber er könnte ihn ihm Notfall wirklich mal zu Harry Pearce befragen. Dabei stellte Greg erstaunt fest, dass die Sache damit ganz und gar nicht erledigt war. Denn hier, mit diesem Pearce, bot sich ihm eine Möglichkeit mehr über sich selbst, als auch vielleicht sogar letzten Endes mehr über Donovans SM-Mord zu erfahren.  
Spontan und mit klopfendem Herzen entschloss sich Greg zu einer sofortigen Antwort:

"Sehr geehrter Harry Pearce,  
Ihre Annahme ist völlig richtig. Das Buch ist für den privaten Gebrauch bestimmt. Weiterhin finde ich es verwunderlich was Sie alles von mir zu wissen glauben. Aber im Grunde habe ich nichts zu verstecken, es ist nur eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme aufgrund meines Berufes, den ich an dieser Stelle nicht erwähnen möchte. Ich möchte auch gar nicht wissen, wie Sie alles herausgefunden haben, es sei denn Sie arbeiten doch für den MI5! Tun Sie das?  
Auch wiederhole ich gern noch mal, es gibt nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu entschuldigen.  
Gleich morgen werde ich nachsehen, ob das Buch angekommen ist und Ihnen eine Nachricht schreiben. Wie Sie sich aber sicher denken können, schreibe ich keine Antwort, nur um zu sagen, dass ich morgen nach dem Buch sehen werden. Ich habe eine ganz konkrete Frage an Sie.  
Offensichtlich sind Sie auf diesem Gebiet heimisch und ich erhoffe mir ein wenig Erleuchtung, wenn ich Sie nun frage: Ist es im realen Leben tatsächlich so, wie O es in Roissy und danach erlebt? Oder ist das eher eine literarische Übertreibung?  
Ich bin wirklich neugierig, aber bitte fühlen Sie sich nicht genötigt mir einen Antwort zu geben.  
Ergebenst, Graham"

 

Greg, der niemals solche Art Briefe oder Emails schrieb, brauchte für diesen Text etwa eine Stunde, bis er fand, dass er angemessen klang. Es fiel ihm ausgesprochen schwer sich höflich und anständig auszudrücken, zumal das in seinem täglichen Umgang nicht unbedingt erforderlich war. Ganz im Gegenteil, man schien mit der Zeit zu verrohen.  
Als er die Zeilen wieder und wieder durchlas, fühlte er sich erstaunlich gut, weil es ihm doch irgendwie gelungen war manierlich und respektvoll zu klingen.  
Mit wackligen Beinen ging er in die Küche, machte sich ein Sandwich und öffnete sich eine Flasche Bier. Eines wusste er in diesem einsamen Moment sehr genau. Er hatte da vielleicht gerade etwas ins Rollen gebracht, was er nicht aufhalten könnte. Würde er mit den Konsequenzen leben können? Andererseits, wenn nicht jetzt, wann da? Es gab niemandem, dem er Rechenschaft ablegen musste (und in diesem Augenblick war er zum ersten Mal froh, dass er mit Lana keine Kinder hatte). Es gab aber auch niemand, der sich um ihn sorgte. Seine Kneipenkumpels waren für ein Wochenende oder ein Fußballspiel ganz in Ordnung. Sie taugten eine ganze Menge für jede Art von oberflächlicher Unterhaltung. Aber wenn es tiefer gehen sollte, fühlte sich Greg mutterseelenallein.  
Appetitlos aß er sein Brot und spülte mit Bier hinter. Mit trauriger Gewissheit stellte er fest, dass dieser Harry wohl keine Lust haben würde seine infantile Neugier zu befriedigen und er konnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken. Denn letztlich hatten sie nur einen Vertrag zwischen Käufer und Verkäufer. Mehr nicht. Lustlos starrte Greg auf seinen Bildschirm, surfte durch seine üblichen Seiten und mied es sich Seiten anzusehen, die ihn eventuell noch mehr aufwühlen würden.

Wie war dieser Harry Pearce? War er wirklich so vornehm und ein wenig altmodisch, wie er es zwischen den Zeilen herauszulesen glaubte? Oder irrte er sich da gewaltig, denn letztlich war Greg ganz und gar kein wortgewandtes Genie, der jemanden mit seiner Ausdrucksweise beeindrucken konnte. Bei Harry allerdings, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm mehr als leicht fiel, schlimmer noch, dass er sich sogar noch zurückhielt, um Greg nicht zu nahe zu treten.   
Was wusste er noch über ihn? Wie weit und warum hatte Harry über ihn recherchiert. Ihm wurde bei den Gedanken ein wenig mulmig. Jedoch hatte er ja weder etwas Illegales, noch sonst irgendwas Suspektes getan, weswegen er Ärger bekommen könnte. Alles war rein privat und sehr persönlich.  
Greg zuckte zusammen, als sein Email-Programm eine Nachricht meldet. Er fühlte das erregende Kribbeln bis in die Haarspitzen und nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Und um sich zu mehr Gelassenheit und Contenance zu zwingen, öffnete er die Nachricht noch nicht, sondern holte sich erst eine neue Flasche Bier.  
Dann erst klickte er mit bebenden Fingern auf die Nachricht.

"Mister Graham,  
Ich bin ein Freund klarer Worte, wie Sie sicherlich schon bemerken durften. So wird es Sie auch nicht verwundern, wenn ich sage, dass ich mitnichten für den MI5 und auch nicht für den MI6 arbeite. Dabei möchte ich es belassen und nur anmerken, dass Sie absolut nichts von mir zu befürchten haben. Da Sie selbst die Anonymität bevorzugen, werden Sie mich also sehr gut verstehen. Nennen sie mich übrigens ruhig Harry. Es ist ein ganz annehmbarer Name, der nichts verspricht und nichts halten muss. Finden Sie nicht auch?" 

 

Greg runzelte die Stirn, denn irgendwas an all den hochstilisierten Ausdrücken wollte ihm etwas verraten. Er kam nur nicht dahinter was es war und so las er ungeduldig weiter.

"Sie möchten also gern Antworten auf Fragen, die Sie sich selbst stellen. Erst seit kurzen, wie ich zwischen den Zeilen heraus lese? Dazu muss ich Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ich, so eloquent ich Ihnen unter Umständen vielleicht erscheinen mag, an dieser Stelle passen muss. Die Antworten auf Ihre Fragen werden Sie niemals in Buchstaben finden. Dazu müssen Sie in die böse, dunkle und schmerzhafte Welt hinaus gehen. Sie müssen den Mut aufbringen Ihrem Verlangen zu folgen und sich zum Sklaven ihrer Leidenschaft zu machen. Anders funktioniert es nicht. Wie Sie vielleicht tief in sich ahnen, geht es um eine völlige Selbstaufgabe und das Erkennen einer unabhängigen, über allem stehende Instanz, um Grenzen und Vertrauen. Um Lust und Schmerz.  
Das kann man nur ungenügend mit Worten vermitteln. Denken Sie ein wenig intensiver darüber nach und Sie werden mir zustimmen.   
Für diese Zwecke gibt es übrigens allerlei Einrichtungen und ich bin mir sicher, man wird sich dort entsprechend um Sie kümmern. Aber, so sehr ich Sie auch dazu auffordern möchte, Ihr Schicksal in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen, so sehr möchte ich Sie auch davor warnen, sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen.   
Unterwerfung hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit Liebe zu tun. Liebe aber alles mit Unterwerfung. Es wird wirklich schwer bis aussichtslos sein, beides in einer Person zu finden. Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht und geben Sie sich damit zufrieden ihrer Leidenschaft sich ergeben zu wollen, zu frönen.   
Vielleicht sind Sie damit hochzufrieden. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute.  
Ihr H. Pearce"

 

Greg liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Einmal, weil die Worte genau das ausdrücken, was er tief in sich schon immer geahnt hatte. Wenn er Antworten wollte, würde er sich selbst darum kümmern müssen. Aber er weinte auch, weil er enttäuscht war. Hatte er wirklich heimlich erwartet, dass ihn Harry an die Hand nahm und durch diese schwarze Welt führte?  
Ja, das hatte er, musste er sich eingestehen. Dabei war Gregory kein Mann, der zu wenig Selbstbewusstsein oder ein angeknackstes Selbstwertgefühl hatte. Zumindest war er das nicht vor Lanas Auszug und er wusste, dass er sich auch wieder komplett in den Griff bekommen würde, wenn nur genug Zeit ins Land gegangen war. Aber momentan war er in einer heiklen Phase, wie er feststellen musste. Wie ein unsicherer Junge hatte er nach der Hand des Vaters gegriffen, weil er Angst hatte allein den dunklen Pfad zu betreten. Er war doch gar kein ängstlicher Mensch. Nicht umsonst war er Detective Inspector. Er hatte Durchsetzungskraft und Biss. Und er wusste auch sehr gut, wo seine Grenzen waren und scheute sich dann nicht einen Sherlock Holmes um Hilfe zu bitten. Eigentlich war er immer mit sich im Reinen gewesen, bisher. Doch wirklich komplett hatte er sich niemals gefühlt, das stimmte wohl.  
Abwesend wischte er sich über die Wange. Harry hatte recht. Er musste sich dahin wagen, wo es dunkel war. Nur dann könnte er wohl sein eigenes Lebenspuzzel zusammensetzen. Aber er könnte das nicht allein, das fühlte er. Denn dazu war er schon zu festgefahren in seinem Leben.  
Er starrte auf den Bildschirm und trank seine Flasche Bier aus. Dann beschloss er, dass es einen Versuch wert war. Wenn Harry Nein sagen würde, dann wäre das in Ordnung und er hätte es wenigstens versucht. Zwar schrieb dieser Harry Pearce durchaus arrogant und von oben herab, aber wenn er der war, für den Greg ihn hielt, dann hatte er alles Recht der Welt so zu sein.  
Und zu Gregs Erstaunen machten ihm seine nüchternen Worte keine Angst, denn er las eine absolute, gedankliche Klarheit heraus, die ihn ungemein faszinierte. Erst recht, wenn er sie mit dem Chaos in seinem eigenen Kopf verglich. Dieser Harry schien ein überaus intelligenter und weitsichtiger Mensch zu sein. Und wem stand eine dominante Herrenrolle besser als einem Menschen, der das von Natur aus war? Deswegen raffte er all seinen Mut zusammen und tippte mit zitternden Fingern folgende Email, für die er volle zwei Stunden brauchte, bis sie nach seinem Geschmack perfekt war.

"Geschätzter Harry,  
Ich muss zugeben, Ihre Worte haben mich tief getroffen.   
Sie haben richtig zwischen den Zeilen gelesen. Erst kürzlich wurde ich mit Etwas konfrontiert, von dem ich zwar schon lange Kenntnis habe, es bisher aber erfolgreich verdrängen konnte. Nun haben sich meine Lebensumstände geändert und ich falle gerade in ein schwarzes Loch. Ich will das nicht, doch in Wahrheit zieht es mich magisch an. Ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Loch weder Gnade, noch Erbarmen finden werde. Doch hoffe ich, dass mein Wesen auf diese Weise frei sein kann, wie es O passiert ist. Ich bin mir sicher, da draußen könnte es eine Person geben, die mir das möglich macht, die mich dazu zwingt alles zu geben, aus dem Grund, weil ich es geben will und geben kann."

 

Gregory Lestrade liefen beim Schreiben ungehindert die Tränen über die Wangen aber das merkte er gar nicht.

"Sie haben auch völlig recht, wenn Sie schreiben, dass man all das nicht in Worte fassen kann. Man kann es weder besprechen, noch lesen. Man muss es unbedingt (er-)leben. Aber ich gestehe Ihnen nun, dass ich Angst davor habe. Nicht die Angst vor dem Boden des schwarzen Loches, sondern davor allein bis zum Rand des Loches zu gehen. Ich habe beruflich eine Stellung, die es mir nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich macht mich anonym durch diverse Einrichtungen zu bewegen. Vielleicht können Sie mich verstehen, denn aufgrund ihrer eigenen Zurückhaltung gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie unter ähnlichen Umständen agieren.  
Aber ich möchte unbedingt erfahren, was es heißt sich bedingungslos zu unterwerfen. Um Sie nicht mit meinem Flehen zu langweilen und da Sie ein Freund klarer Worte sind, bitte ich sie hiermit inständig: Kümmern Sie sich ein wenig um mich. Zeigen Sie mir den Eingang in diese verborgene Welt. Ich weiß, ich habe absolut keinen Anspruch darauf und bin Ihnen schon unendlich dankbar, dass Sie überhaupt versucht haben mir etwas zu erklären und mich nicht gleich abgewiesen haben. Denn immerhin habe ich ja nur ein Buch von Ihnen gekauft (welches übrigens heute noch nicht im Postfach war).  
Wenn Sie meine inständige Bitte ablehnen, werde ich Sie in keinster Weise mehr belästigen. Falls ich Sie jetzt schon über alle Maßen behelligt haben sollte, so lassen Sie mich das unbedingt wissen und ich schicke Ihnen schon im Voraus tausend Entschuldigungen und würde noch ganz andere Dinge tun, um Ihre Strafe gerecht zu machen.  
In unbändiger Hoffnung, Ihr Graham"

 

Greg wusste genau, dass sein Text bettelnd, intim und unwürdig war. Aber er fühlte es nicht so. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fand es völlig der Person des Harry Pearce angemessen, auch wenn er ihn gar nicht kannte und dessen Charakter allein aus dessen geschickten Worte heraus projizierte. Dabei fragte er sich gerade, ob er diesen Mann auch noch so spannend finden würde, wenn es ein fettleibiger, alter Sack wäre oder tatsächlich aussah wie der leibhaftige Harry Pearce. Irgendwie tat das jedoch vorerst gar nichts zur Sache.  
Die Email war abgeschickt und noch zwei volle Stunden wartete er überaus nervös auf eine Antwort von Harry. Die nicht kam.  
Unruhig, bekümmert aber nicht völlig ohne Hoffnung ging Greg schließlich ins Bett. Vielleicht antwortete Harry erst am nächsten Tag. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich und er sollte sich in Geduld üben. In Demut, dachte er euphorisch. Wieder lag er lange Zeit wach und versuchte seine Fantasie im Zaum zu halten. Als er nächsten Tag zur Arbeit fuhr - nicht, ohne vorher in sein leeres Postfach geschaut haben - war er völlig übermüdet und abgrundtief schlecht gelaunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally Donovan lauerte schon auf ihn und er brachte es einfach nicht über sich die Kollegin schroff abzuweisen, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigte, nur weil er schlechte Laune hatte.  
"Was gibt es?" fragte er sie teilnahmslos und hoffte auf eine Harmlosigkeit.   
"Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden mir etwas schicken lassen, Sir?" Oh Mist, das hatte er ganz vergessen.  
"Ist wohl noch auf dem Postweg. Sie wissen ja ... das britische Postwesen!". Er rollte demonstrativ die Augen und musste grinsen, weil er an seine rätselhafte Onlinebekanntschaft denken musste.  
"Okay. Dann wird es die Tage wohl ankommen. Wissen Sie was? Ich habe ausgiebig über das Opfer nachgedacht und hatte zudem Johannson mit zur Befragung des Clubbesitzers genommen. Wirklich gesprächig war dieser Pastorek nicht, sagte nur, dass es nicht unüblich zwischen Herren und Sklaven wäre, dass es zu meist oberflächlichen Wunden kommt. Und ich ..."  
"Ms Donovan! Darf ich Sie einen Moment unterbrechen." Gregs Gesicht glühte und er fühlte sich sehr unwohl und in seinen Augen war sicherlich ein gehetzter Ausdruck, den seine Kollegin hoffentlich nicht richtig zu deuten wusste. Zumindest sah ihr Gesicht beruhigend leer und unwissend aus.  
"Ich habe gleich ein wichtiges Meeting und müsste mich noch ein paar Minuten darauf vorbereiten. Wäre das in Ordnung, wenn Sie nicht jedes Detail dieses Falls mit mir besprechen? Ich habe Ihnen den Fall gegeben, weil ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass Sie fähig sind. Fühlen Sie sich damit überfordert, dann sagen Sie mir das bitte umgehend und ich werde mich um Alternativen kümmern. Ich aber bin im Moment nicht für den Fall zuständig!"  
Ganz unwillentlich war er lauter geworden. Er fühlte den Zorn in sich und wusste doch, dass diese Empfindung so gar nichts mit Sally Donovan und ihrer Arbeit als Ermittler zu tun hatte. Sie war nur der Blitzableiter. Es tat ihm leid, sie so fertig gemacht zu haben. Ihr Gesicht war blass und sie sah ihn stumm, fast ungläubig an. Zurück konnte er aber auch nicht mehr, denn das würde seine Glaubwürdigkeit total untergraben. Es war keineswegs eine leichte Aufgabe ein gerechter und guter Führer zu sein, dachte er und erschrak im selben Moment über diese Gedanken.  
Abrupt wendete er sich von ihr ab, ging in sein Büro und schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

 

Okay, er müsste sich in den Griff bekommen. Um sich zu beruhigen sah er sich seine Unterlagen durch, die er tatsächlich gleich für das Meeting brauchen würde.  
In der Mittagspause war Greg wieder einigermaßen im Lot. Sally ging ihm aus dem Weg, was auch nicht die schlechteste Sache war. So musst er sich wenigstens nicht in den Fall einbringen und Details hören, die ihm das Blut ins Gesicht und in den Unterleib schießen ließen.  
Um ein wenig von der frischeren Schneeluft zu ergattern, ging er deshalb zur Postfiliale, um nach dem Buch zu sehen. Heute müsste es aber unbedingt da sein, denn seine Onlineüberweisung war sicher schon eingegangen. Es sei denn, und daran hatte er irgendwie gar nicht gedacht, wohnte dieser Harry Pearce am Ende der Welt. Womit natürlich der Versandweg ungeahnte Längen haben konnte. Doch danach hatte sich das alles nicht angehört.   
Nach wie vor hatte er auch keine Nachricht von Harry und das setzte ihm zu. Es war lächerlich und er konnte sich selbst kaum verstehen, denn selbst wenn Harry sein, zugegebenermaßen aufdringliches Angebot ablehnen wollte, dann konnte er ihm das wenigstens mitteilen. Für so höflich hielt er ihn unbedingt.  
Das Postfach war leer und Gregorys Laune sank in unbekannte Tiefen ab. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt nach Hause gegangen und hätte sich in sein Bett gelegt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell und hoch er seine Erwartungen geschraubt hatte. Wie ein gejagtes Tier hatte er sich einem unbekannten Mann quasi an den Hals geworfen, ja sogar regelrecht aufgedrängt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es das Falscheste war, was er tun konnte. Gerade diese Art Beziehung funktionierte nur, wenn man Vertrauen zueinander hatte. Und sie gab einem nur das, was man brauchte, wenn man im besten Fall noch Gefühle füreinander hatte. Wie O für René oder später für Stephen ... dachte er sehnsüchtig und lief mit abwesenden Gedanken zum Yard zurück.  
Harry wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht. Natürlich wollte er ihn nicht, denn Greg war ein unerfahrener, überillusionierter und vermutlich noch zu indiskreter Fremder. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal gewissen Clubs einen Besuch abstatten. Selbstverständlich nur, um Sally ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Aber sein Sergeant war nicht da, als er zurück kam und dann hatte er das nächste Meeting und keine Zeit mehr.

Als er endlich halb 9 seinen Mantel nahm, war immer noch keine Email von Harry in seinem Postfach und auch Sally war immer noch unterwegs. Benommen und mit schwerem Herz fuhr Greg nach Hause und kroch gleich in sein Bett. Auch wenn er noch ewig wach lag, er verbot es sich nach Emails zu schauen oder überhaupt etwas anderes zu tun, als darüber nachzudenken, was eine definitive Entscheidung bedeuten würde. Welche Konsequenzen würde es haben, wenn er sich irgendwo, irgendwem gegenüber zu dem bekannte, was er war und sein wollte? Aber genau das störte ihn. Irgendwem!  
Nein, auch O hatte sich nicht irgendeinem dahergelaufenem Typen zur Sklavin geschenkt. Es war anfangs ihr Geliebter, der sie wohl schon länger kannte. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er einschlief und erwachte am nächsten Morgen sogar schon bevor sein Wecker piepen konnte. Seit langem fühlte er sich endlich mal wieder ausgeschlafen und voller Energie. Das musste er nutzen, denn er hatte eine Menge zu tun. So sah er auch ganz bewusst nicht mehr nach, ob von Harry Pearce eine Nachricht im Postfach war.  
Erst in seiner Mittagspause, die er heute dringend nehmen musste, da er das Frühstück weggelassen hatte, sah er endlich in seine Emails. Tatsächlich. Da war eine Nachricht von Harry, die sogar schon gestern Nacht 12.23 eingegangen war. Hektisch und mit glühendem Gesicht sah er sich um, ob ihn auch niemand beobachtete. Dann öffnete er die Nachricht:

"Teurer Graham,  
Ich gebe zu, Ihr verzweifeltes Flehen habe ich so nicht kommen sehen. Sie haben mich damit zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt. Da ich solche 'Dinge' aber ungern schriftlich festhalte, möchte ich mich dahingehend kurz fassen.   
Wie Sie schon bemerkt haben, ist das Buch immer noch nicht bei Ihnen. Aus dem Grund, weil ich es Ihnen persönlich überreichen möchte. Allerdings möchte ich Sie dringend auffordern noch einmal ehrlich über ihren Wunsch nachzudenken.  
Möchten Sie immer noch meine Hilfe, so kommen Sie morgen gegen halb 2 zur Royal Academy of Arts. Ich bin zufällig in der Nähe und könnte Sie dort treffen.  
Falls Sie es sich anders überlegen, dann kommen Sie einfach nicht. Ich werde Ihnen dann das Buch ganz sicher auf dem Postweg zukommen lassen.  
Freundlichst, H. Pearce"

 

Greg schnappte nach Luft, denn ihm blieben noch genau 20 Minuten, um zur RAoA zu kommen. Er überlegte keine Sekunde und rannte aus seinem Büro, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.  
"Einsatz?", hörte er einen erstaunten Kollegen mit vollem Mund rufen. Doch darauf antwortete Gregory gar nicht mehr. In dem mittäglichen Verkehr noch pünktlich zur RAoA zu kommen, war schon eine Herausforderung an sich.  
Er schwitzte Blut und Wasser, hatte fast einen Zusammenprall mit diesen verfluchten Touristenbusen, die einem immer und jederzeit die Sicht nahmen und fand schließlich keinen Parkplatz direkt vor dem Gebäude. Frech stellte er sich vor eine Ausfahrt, wusste aber ganz genau, dass das außerhalb eines Einsatzes nicht geduldet wurde. Das war ihm aber nun herzlich egal, als er zum Eingang der Kunstgalerie hetzte. Es waren eine Menge Touristen, bzw. allgemein viele Menschen unterwegs, denn der Tag war zwar eiskalt aber sonnig. Offenbar optimal für eine verdammte Stadtbesichtigung.  
Gregs Augen scannten alle Männer ab, die er in Betracht zog Harry Pearce zu sein, bis ihm schwindlig war und er sich an die Wand lehnte und tief Luft holte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er Harry erkennen sollte, bzw. wie der ihn erkennen wollte.  
Plötzlich hatte Gregory ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und er fühlte sich total weinerlich. Praktisch jeder männliche Passant könnte Harry sein und auch er könnte jeder sein. Dabei hatte er Pearce für so klug gehalten und nun ließ er ihn an diesen Ort kommen, ohne die geringste Chance, dass sie sich erkennen konnten? Vielleicht sollte er schauen, welcher Mann ein Buch unter dem Arm hatte?  
Als er dann unerwartet die männliche Stimme hinter sich hörte, stieß er einen tiefen, unartikulierten Laut aus. Es war die heftige, böse Überraschung, welche die Anspannung in ihm zum Bersten brachte wie ein Glas, das zu Boden fiel und in tausend Scherben zersprang.

"Laufen Sie jetzt bitte nicht weg, Detective Inspector."  
Mycroft Holmes hatte mit ihm gesprochen wie immer. Auf diese hochnäsige, immer leicht gelangweilt wirkende, immer dezent amüsierte Art. Doch als der Polizist in das bekannte Gesicht blickte, sah er keineswegs die übliche überlegene Belustigung über den Rest der Menschheit. Da war nicht diese verächtliche, permanente Ablehnung, die er so gut kannte.  
Dafür sah er einen stahlharten Ernst in den blauen Augen. Immer noch vollkommen perplex japste Greg nach Luft, bevor eine heftige Hitze in sein Gesicht schoss.  
"Aber ...", brachte er gequält heraus und verstand alles. Dieser Schweinehunde. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst! Alles wusste er!  
Greg verstand, dass er diesem Mann freiwillig sein Innerstes gezeigt hatte. Ab sofort hatte Mycroft Holmes also noch ein paar mehr Dinge gegen ihn in der Hand, wenn er mal nicht tat, was dieser wollte. Unwillkürlich lief ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht, denn der Schock saß ihm tief in den Gliedern. Immer noch in Gedanken Holmes bösartiges Puzzel zusammensetzend, sah er ihn verständnislos an.   
Inzwischen war die Sonne hinter dicken Wolken verschwunden, aus denen sich die ersten, trägen Schneeflocken quälten. Fast schlagartig war es um sie herum leerer geworden, denn die Menschen flüchteten in die Wärme und ins Licht. Nur die beiden Männer standen ein wenig abseits des Einganges der Galerie. Mycroft schien darauf zu warten, dass Lestrade alles begriff und das tat er.  
"Hören Sie mir zu, Gregory. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht Sie zu drängen oder gar zu manipulieren. Was Sie geschrieben haben, kam allein von Ihnen selbst. Ich war nur eine anonyme Adresse."  
Mycrofts Stimme war zwar kühl und sachlich aber nicht explizit abweisend. Gregory sah ihn immer noch vorwurfsvoll an, unfähig Worte zu finden.  
"Ich hätte Ihnen das Buch natürlich einfach schicken können und damit wäre die Sache geklärt gewesen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich neugierig war. Zudem habe ich gerade so etwas ähnliches wie Urlaub und es gibt tatsächlich hin und wieder ein paar Minuten, in denen ich mich schrecklich langweile."  
"Und da verkaufen Sie Gebrauchtbücher?" Gregs Stimme war hoch und ungläubig.  
"Nein. Harry tut das.", bekam er eine trockene Erwiderung.  
"Dann ... dann nehme ich an, Sie haben ... also gar nichts mit ... mit ... all dem zu tun?" Gregs Stimme versagt und er sah verlegen in den Himmel, aus dem jetzt dickere Flocken kamen.  
"Ich weiß, Sie sind peinlich berührt, aber machen Sie sich bitte klar, dass ich sowieso schon Bescheid weiß, Mister Lestrade."  
"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", flüsterte Greg rau und musste blinzeln als eine fette Flocke genau in sein Auge flog. Mycroft sah ihn distanziert an. Doch immer noch fehlte die übliche, verächtliche Maske auf seinem Gesicht. Ohne auf Gregs Frage zu antworten musterte er den Detective Inspector abschätzend.   
Der erschauerte ganz unwillkürlich unter dem Blick. Als Mycroft seine Hände hob und nach seinem Schal griff, zuckte er instinktiv zurück. Da endlich schmunzelte Holmes sein herablassendes Lächeln, zog ungerührt Gregs Schal ein wenig enger um dessen Hals und machte einen Knoten.  
"Sie erkälten sich sonst noch."  
"Meine Frage!" Auch wenn es ihm extrem schwer fiel, bohrte der Polizist nun seine dunklen Augen in die des Politikers. Er würde nicht nachgeben. Nach all der Schmach, hatte er wenigstens die ganze Wahrheit verdient. Aber wenn er geglaubt hatte, einen Mycroft Holmes mit seinem Blick einzuschüchtern, so musste er sich eines Besseren belehren lassen. Der blickte nämlich absolut unbeeindruckt zurück. Schlimmer noch, Greg fühlte seinen forschenden Blick tief in seinem Inneren. Und da kam ihm mit einer heißen Welle der Beschämung zu Bewusstsein, was er diesem Mann angeboten hatte.

Fast hätte er hysterisch gelacht, denn Holmes war ja nun der Allerletzte an den er dabei gedacht hatte. Allerdings musste er sich in diesem Augenblick unbedingt zwei Dinge eingestehen. Es gab kaum einen geeigneteren Herren und Meister als diesen Mann. Wenn jemand eine naturgegebene Dominanz hatte, dann Mycroft Holmes. Es wäre schon zu perfekt. Das zweite war, dass er es mit dem Aussehen des Harry Pearce auch weitaus schlechter hätte treffen können. Jetzt lachte Greg doch ein wenig hysterisch, verstummte jedoch sofort als er Mycrofts dezent warnenden Blick sah.  
"Möchten Sie herausfinden, ob ich Sie angelogen habe?"  
Greg glotzte ihn sprachlos an, denn er hatte nicht mehr mit einer Antwort und schon gar nicht mit so einer provokanten gerechnet. Ihm wurde noch heißer als so schon und er schluckte hektisch seine Aufregung nach unten.  
"Ich ..."  
"Sie haben noch genau ein Wort. Dann werde ich gehen und dieses Treffen hat es nie gegeben. Das Buch wird Ihnen zugeschickt."  
Mycrofts Worte schnitten frostig ein Loch in Gregs Herz. Darüber und wie emotional er schon auf diesen 'unbekannten' Bekannten reagierte, war er mächtig entsetzt.  
"Ja." flüsterte er kaum hörbar und wie unter Zwang, wich Mycrofts Blick aber nicht aus. Es gab keine Option, denn er hatte sich sowieso schon geöffnet und konnte das nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Darüber hinaus begriff er in der Tiefe seiner aufgewühlten Seele, dass es keinen Besseren als diesen Mann geben könnte, wenn er denn das war, was sich Gregory so ersehnte. Es war seine Chance endlich ein wenig Ordnung in sein Leben zu bringen. Noch dazu wusste er, dass er Mycroft zwar nicht unbedingt vertrauen konnte, aber auch nicht mit Nichts in den Händen dastand. Immerhin sorgte er hin und wieder für Sherlocks Beschäftigung und Amüsement. Hin und wieder fungierte er auch als Bodyguard und als Vertrauter und Helfer. Er hatte damit einen gewissen Stellenwert, den Mycroft nicht unberücksichtigt lassen könnte. Und so weit er diesen Menschen überhaupt kannte, war er zwar ziemlich verschroben, aber Gregs Instinkt hatte niemals in eine Richtung ausgeschlagen, die für Gefahr stand.  
Mycrofts Gesicht wurde jetzt tatsächlich ein wenig weicher, fast schon freundlich.  
"Dann lassen Sie uns doch in die Academy gehen und uns dort ein wenig aufwärmen.", befahl er lässig und ging gemächlich auf den Eingang zu. Greg holte schnell auf und wusste absolut nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Aber er hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. 

Holmes besorgte zwei Karten und forderte Lestrade auf ihm zu folgen. Dann schoben sich die beiden Männer zusammen mit vielen anderen Menschen, deren Kleidung in der Wärme ebenso dampfte, wie ihre eigene an allerlei skurrilen Bildern vorbei. Ein intimes Gespräch war absolut unmöglich, aber das hatte Mycroft auch offenbar nicht bezweckt. Greg war es anfangs fast ein wenig schlecht, da er all das noch überhaupt nicht verdaut hatte. Sein Handy brummte ununterbrochen in seiner Jackentasche aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig ran zu gehen. Ziemlich durcheinander folgte er Holmes von Bild zu Bild, blieb stehen, wann immer dieser stehen blieb und sah sich zusammen mit ihm die Bilder an. Er sah dabei gar nicht. Nichts, außer Mycroft. Und die Fantasie schlug wieder wilde Spiralen. Jetzt, wo er ein Gesicht zu allem hatte, bekam er kaum Luft vor lauter Erwartung. Als Mycroft schließlich vor einem ziemlich düsteren Bild stehen blieb und zu Greg sagte:   
"Nun gehen Sie schon endlich an Ihr Telefon, ehe hier gleich Ihre ganze Abteilung einfällt, um Sie zu retten!", schrak Lestrade ziemlich zusammen. Mit zitternden und eiskalten Händen ging er an sein Handy und sagte zu Donovan mit wackliger Stimme, dass er unterwegs sei und zurückrufen würde.  
Er sah zu Holmes und der schmunzelte nur, ohne seinen Blick von dem Bild abzuwenden.   
"Übrigens ..." Inzwischen war es wieder leerer in den Hallen geworden, denn draußen schien wieder die Sonne. Der Wind hatte die Schneewolken ziemlich schnell weitergeblasen und wie das Wetter in dieser Jahreszeit war, so unbeständig und abrupt, so waren auch Lestrades Gefühle, wie auf einer ständigen Achterbahnfahrt.  
"... ich arbeite in der Tat nicht für den MI5 und auch nicht für den MI6!", sagte Mycroft und sah ihn endlich an.  
"Nein. Ich weiß. Die arbeiten für Sie." Holmes schenkte sich eine Antwort, blickte Greg aber immer noch an. Wenn man genau hinsah, hätte man eine Art Neugier in den blauen Augen sehen können, doch der Polizist hielt diesem forschenden Blick nicht allzu lange stand. Er sah auf das Bild, welches eigentlich fast nur aus verschiedenen Schwarz - und Grautönen bestand. Nur am unteren rechten Rand waren zwei helle, runde Flecken zu sehen. Und wenn man näher an das Bild trat, sah man, dass auf dem Rest der schwarzgrauen Leinwand ein hellgelber Lichtschleier lag.  
"Was sehen Sie, Gregory?", fragte ihn sein Begleiter unvermittelt.  
"Na ja, ich würde sagen, dass soll ..."  
"Sie hören mir nicht zu! Was sehen SIE!?" Mycrofts Stimme war schärfer aber nicht lauter geworden.  
Gregs Knie wurden weich und nicht nur das. Sein Herz schien augenblicklich zu zerfließen und es machte ihm eine wahnsinnige Angst wie schnell und heftig er auf diese dominante Art zu sprechen, reagierte. Am liebsten wäre er vor lauter Scham im Boden versunken.  
"Ich .. ich ..." stammelte er und wusste nicht was er sah.  
"Ich sehe Angst." Er sah es nicht, es war nur ein Gefühl und er war sich auch bei Weitem nicht sicher, ob das Bild das in ihm auslöste, oder ob er das selbst war, bzw. das Mycroft fertig brachte.  
Aber der ließ Gregs Antwort unkommentiert und ging weiter zum nächsten Bild. Er stellte ihm keine Fragen mehr, blieb nur hin und wieder kurz vor einem Bild stehen. Er schaute es an, sah dann zu Greg und jedes Mal, wenn der Inspector ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, ging Holmes einfach weiter.  
Dabei wollte Greg nur sagen, dass er dringend zum Yard zurück musste, weil er gleich mit dem SI eine Besprechung hatte. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht das auszusprechen und Mycrofts gemächlichen Rundgang zu unterbrechen. Dann plötzlich kehrte Mycroft um und sie liefen den Weg zurück. Vor dem düsteren, schwarz-grauen Bild blieb er erneut stehen, dreht dem Kunstwerk aber den Rücken zu und sah Gregory geradeheraus an.  
"Jetzt tun Sie mir den Gefallen und sehen sich dieses Bild noch einmal ganz in Ruhe an. Was fühlen Sie?"  
Greg schluckte nervös und glotzte vermutlich wie ein Idiot auf das Bild an der Wand. Dabei machte ihn Mycrofts Nähe und die gut spürbaren Blicke extrem unsicher. Er war in dessen Gegenwart noch nie cool gewesen, hatte es aber immer auf seinen Unwillen und seine Abneigung gegen dessen arrogante Art geschoben. Tatsächlich aber war es wohl immer die, so gut fühlbare Dominanz Holmes gewesen, die gnadenlos und unkontrollierbar an seine submissive Ader angedockt hatte. War das so? Er gab im Laufe seiner Gedanken eine ungewöhnlich spontane Antwort, die ihn selbst überraschte:  
"Hoffnung."  
Fragend sah er zu Mycroft und sah gerade noch die blauen Augen aufblitzen, bis sich das Gesicht wieder verschloss.  
"Sie müssen zurück. Aber ich möchte Ihnen eine exklusive Einladung aussprechen. Kommen Sie heute Abend in meinem Club vorbei. Unter normalen Umständen, würden Sie da niemals einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzen. Doch sie haben "Ja" gesagt und ich werde das ernst nehmen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden das langsam angehen lassen. Ich möchte Sie erst ein wenig kennenlernen. Denn, wie Sie sich denken können, beruht diese Art ... Beziehung auf einer gegenseitigen Offenheit. Ich weiß zwar theoretisch alles von Ihnen Mister Lestrade, aber ich kann Ihre Reaktionen noch nicht zu 100% einschätzen. Den restlichen 1% muss auch ich mir erarbeiten."  
Er grinste selbstgefällig und Greg schluckte nur seine Antwort hinunter. Auch wenn er sich vorher schon sehr zurückgehalten hatte, aufgrund seiner unbewussten Hingezogenheit, so wusste er jetzt, dass es fatal sein konnte, wenn er gegen seine Neigung agieren würde. Kein anderer als Holmes konnte das so perfekt einschätzen.   
"Darüber hinaus möchte ich über ein paar Dinge nachdenken und muss Sie dazu betrachten können. Kann ich mir sicher sein, dass Sie sind, der Sie vorgeben zu sein, kann ich Ihnen auch ein wenig von mir zeigen. Aber ich muss mir sicher sein. Erst recht, WEIL wir uns kennen."  
"Verstehe.", krächzte Greg und holte unwillkürlich tief Luft.

Sie gingen nach draußen und in der nunmehr wieder grellen Sonne, blieb Mycroft erneut stehen. Am gegenüberliegendem Straßenrand stand schon die schwarze Limousine und wartete.   
"21 Uhr. Und Gregory?"  
Lestrades Gesicht glühte, als er erneut versuchte den gründlichen Augen nicht auszuweichen.  
"Wenn Sie heute Abend kommen, werde ich Ihr Ja wortwörtlich nehmen und für Sie gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Sie sollten sich darüber im Klaren sein." Die blauen Augen waren hart und nachdrücklich. Greg blinzelte hektisch.  
"Ich werde da sein.", flüsterte er rau und blickte Mycroft nach, der zu seinem Auto lief.  
"Lieber Gott ...", murmelte Greg und fühlte, wie ihn die schwindlige Erregung ganz benommen machte. Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, um sich zu sammeln und machte sich dann endlich auf den Rückweg.


	4. Chapter 4

Den Rest des Tages hatte der Detective Inspector große Mühe sich zu konzentrieren, denn all seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um den Abend. Was hatte Mycroft vor? Begann es heute schon? Was erwartete Holmes von ihm und vor allem, was erwartete er selbst eigentlich?

Als er schließlich im Taxi auf dem Weg zum Diogenes Club saß, waren Gregs Gedanken derart wirr und hochgeputscht, dass er beim besten Willen nicht mehr geradeaus und logisch denken konnte. Ganz bewusst hatte er sich jahrelang nicht mit diesem Thema beschäftigt. Er wollte kein theoretisches Wissen, denn es war dieses Gefühl in ihm drin, welches so fremdartig, exotisch und verstörend war. Aber es zog ihn auch magisch an und verhieß ihm eine Erfahrung, nach dem sich alles in ihm sehnte. Er war nie wirklich gut mit Worten und hätte es wirklich nicht viel besser erklären können. Er sehnte sich danach sein Ich aufzugeben. Er wollte sich jemanden schenken dürfen, am besten jemanden, der das auch verdiente und zu würdigen wusste. Mit Liebe verglich Greg das nicht unbedingt. Wenn er zu sich ehrlich war, dann war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob er Lana oder irgendjemanden überhaupt schon mal ernsthaft geliebt hatte. Sicherlich war er schon verliebt gewesen. Aber hatte er wirklich schon mal diese bedingungslose Hingabe in sich gespürt, die er ganz sicher hatte und ausleben wollte? Er wusste es nicht. Als das Auto schließlich hielt, fühlte er sich vollkommen leer an und er begriff instinktiv, dass eine neue Abschnitt in seinem Leben begann. Einer, den er ganz bewusst selbst gewählt hatte und der irgendwie sein Schicksal war. Nur war er bisher zu feige gewesen, sich darauf einzulassen.   
Würde sich das heute ändern? Konnte Mycroft Holmes der Mann sein, der ihn an die Hand nahm und mit ihm bis zum Abgrund ging? Greg wusste genau, würde er einmal am Rand stehen, würde er auch springen. Aber der Weg dorthin war so schwer, da so unbekannt und verborgen.  
Wenn er sich nicht all die Jahre gescheut hätte einen Blick darauf zu werfen, würde er wohl heute schon an einem anderen Ort sein und nicht jede Nacht einsam in seinem kalten Bett liegen.  
Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sicher war, würde er in dieses Gebäude gehen, würde es keinen Weg zurück geben. Wenn er Mycroft auch nicht unbedingt vertraute, so wusste er doch, dass der darüber keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. Für diesen Mann konnte es keine Kompromisse geben. Einzig und allein Sherlock schaffte es seinen Bruder zum Wanken zu bringen. Aber das war eine ganz andere Sache und hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun.  
Sein Herz klopft wild und schmerzhaft in seinem Hals, als er aus dem Auto stieg und bezahlte.  
Es war eisig kalt aber immerhin fiel mal kein Niederschlag. Er schlang den Schal enger um seinen Hals und zog sich den Mantel fest an den Leib. Seine Schuhe machten knirschende Geräusche im frisch gefallenen Schnee, als er auf den Eingang zulief.  
Mehrmals holte er tief Luft und versuchte zum letzten Mal seine Gedanken zusammenzunehmen. Ja, auch Mycroft Holmes ließ sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel ein. Wenn herauskam, dass er eine SM-Beziehung unterhielt, war seine Karriere beendet. Allerdings hatte Holmes ganz andere Möglichkeiten sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen und sich zu schützen als er selbst. Mycroft könnte ihn einfach und unauffällig aus dem Weg räumen lassen, während er keine andere Möglichkeit hätte als den Dienst zu quittieren und irgendwohin zu ziehen, wo ihn keiner kannte. Greg wusste also wie wichtig seine Diskretion in allen Dingen sein würde und ein wenig schmeichelte es ihm jetzt schon, dass Mycroft ihm das zutraute, denn sonst hätte er ihn gar nicht an diesen Ort kommen lassen. Gewiss war es auch eine Art Test, da war sich Greg ziemlich sicher.

Gregory straffte seine Schultern und war sich auf einmal sehr sicher, dass er das alles wollte. Sein Leben war schon zur Hälfte vorbei und jetzt erst erlaubte er sich der zu sein, der er tief im Innersten war.  
"Enttäusch mich nicht, Mycroft!", flüsterte er leise und klopfte dann energisch an die Tür.  
Ein älterer Diener öffnete und sah ihn skeptisch an.   
"Ich bin ...", begann Greg unsicher, doch der Mann unterbrach ihn und wirkte selbst dabei noch völlig übertrieben höflich.  
"Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mister Lestrade. Kommen Sie bitte mit!" Mit jagendem Puls trat er in die Wärme und Stille des Hauses. Jeder Schritt und jedes Geräusch wurde durch die dicken Teppiche verschluckt, auf denen er lief. Er lief durch holzvertäfelte, unnormal stille Gänge und seine Aufregung stieg. Vor einer Tür blieben Sie stehen.  
"Warten Sie bitte einen Moment."  
Mit schwachen Beinen lehnte sich Greg an die Wand und wartete ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Dieners. Der kam schließlich wieder und hielt ihm die Tür auf.   
Greg trat in einen größeren Raum, der komplett mit Teppich ausgelegt war. Überall saßen meist ältere Herren, die entweder lasen, rauchten und tranken oder scheintot vor sich hinstarrten. Keiner sah sich nach ihm um und Gregory war erstaunt, denn irgendwie hatte er erwartet mit Mycroft allein zu sein.  
In der Nähe des Kamines standen sich zwei Sessel gegenüber und er fühlte sich sogleich an Sherlocks Wohnung erinnert. In einem saß Mycroft und sah ihm entgegen, als der Diener ihn schweigend zum Kamin führte. Kaum war er in der Nähe der Sessel, legte Mycroft seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und Greg erinnerte sich spontan an Johns witzige Erzählung über seinen Besuch in diesem seltsamen Männerklub. Er wusste also, dass es hier nicht geduldet wurde, wenn er sprechen würde.  
So nickte er nur verstehend und setzte sich in den Sessel, auf den Mycroft zeigte. Es war warm und gemütlich. Aber seine Hände waren noch eiskalt, als er vorsichtig das Glas entgegen nahm, welches ihm Holmes reichte. Eigentlich mochte er keinen Whisky, aber der hier war extrem gut und hinterließ ein angenehmes warmes Gefühl im Magen. Greg versuchte Mycroft nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren, denn er wusste nicht recht was angebracht war. Er sah sich gerade neugierig im Raum um, als ihm Mycroft das Buch auf die Beine legte und den Buchdeckel aufschlug.  
Greg sah ihn verblüfft an, denn irgendwie hatte er an das Buch gar nicht mehr gedacht. Mycroft sah ihn auffordernd an, hob die Brauen und deutete zum Buch. Da sah er den Zettel, der zwischen der ersten Seite und dem Buchdeckel lag. Auf diesem stand:  
"Lesen Sie! Ich möchte Sie dabei beobachten."  
Unsicher sah Greg hoch, doch sein Blick traf nur Mycrofts halbgeschlossene Augen. Der Blick war auf eine schläfrige, nachdenkliche Art auf ihn gerichtet und reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Gregs offensichtliche Überraschung. Der holte leicht panisch Luft, weil er plötzlich unglaubliche Angst hatte, dieses Buch zu lesen. Wenn es nur halb so viele Gefühle in ihm auslösen würde wie damals und wenn Mycroft nur ein Drittel davon sehen würde ...   
Hektisch atmete er und fühlte den Schwindel in seinem Kopf. Wenn er sich nicht zusammen nahm, würde er gleich hyperventilieren. Da fühlte er Mycrofts warme Hände auf seinen Knien. Mit offenen Mund sah er ihn an, als seine schlanken Finger den dünnen Zettel umdrehten. Auf der Rückseite stand folgender Satz:  
"Wenn Sie jetzt in Panik ausbrechen, nehme ich das als verbindliches Nein!"  
Nur unter großer Anstrengung hielt Greg die Tränen zurück und überblätterte mit sichtbar zitternden Fingern das Vorwort. Dann begann er zu lesen. Die eine Träne, die doch über seine Wange lief, wagte er nicht abzuwischen, denn vielleicht würde sie Mycrofts scharfem Blick entgehen, wenn er keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkte. Wie lächerlich das zu denken.  
Die ersten Sätze fielen ihm noch unglaublich schwer, weil er nahezu körperlich Holmes musternden Blick fühlen konnte. Ihm war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter starker Anspannung und seine Augen brannten. Es kostete ihn wirklich viel Kraft sich vor den Blicken Mycrofts auf die Reise in sein Innerstes zu begeben. Aber schon nach wenigen Seiten hatte er den Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß fast vergessen. Er erlebte nicht nur O's zwei wöchiges Disziplinartraining, sondern auch alle seine eigenen verdrängten Gefühle und Sehnsüchte. Mit einem verschwommenen Nebengedanken konnte Greg sich denken, dass sein Mienenspiel äußerst ergiebig sein musste. Anfangs schämte er sich auch dafür aber nach einer Weile befand er, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wenn ER es sehen konnte. Im Gegenteil, wenn nicht ER es sehen sollte, wer dann? War da etwa schon immer mehr gewesen? Fragte er sich entsetzt, als er merkte wie wenig es ihm ausmachte, dass Mycroft Holmes seine Seele betrachtete wie Luzifer persönlich.  
Als O ausgepeitscht wurde, reagierte auch Gregs Körper auf seine Weise. Er wusste wirklich nicht woher er das Wissen nahm, aber er konnte fühlen, was sie fühlte und seinen Lippen entfloh ein kleines, lustvolles Keuchen. Es gab keine größere Freiheit als jemanden zu gehören, der sich der Verantwortung bewusst war, jemanden zu besitzen. War das nicht die wahre Liebe? Oder nur eine Form der Liebe?  
Bei Mycrofts leichter Berührung an seinem Knie zuckte er doch tatsächlich so zusammen, dass ihm das Buch runterfiel. Als er es aufhob, begegnete er den wissenden, blauen Augen. Sie hatten nicht die übliche Distanziertheit, waren aber auch keineswegs offen und zugänglich. Auf Greg wirkten sie, als wären sie fasziniert oder zumindest interessiert. Aus einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund blieben seinen Augen auf Mycrofts feucht glänzenden Lippen hängen. Hatte er seine Zunge darüber gleiten lassen, bei den Gedanken, was er alles mit Greg anstellen könnte? Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt bei dieser Spekulation und da erst sah er das Glas, welches ihm Mycroft hinhielt. Er wurde knallrot und trank verlegen von dem teuren Scotch.  
Dann deutete sein Gastgeber wieder mit den Augen auf das Buch und Greg las gehorsam weiter. Wieder versank er in O's dunkle, schmerzhafte Welt und musste sich einfach eingestehen, wie sehr es ihn da hin zog. Nach einer Zeit, die Greg allerhöchstens an der Seitenzahl, die er gelesen hatte, festmachen konnte, spürte er, dass Mycroft aufgestanden war.   
Er blickte fragend hoch und sah dessen auffordernden Blick, der zur Tür deute. Folgsam ging er mit ihm nach draußen. Höflich hielt ihm der Diener seinen Mantel hin, damit er hineinschlüpfen konnte, dann entfernte er sich lautlos.

"Das reicht mir für heute.", sagte Mycroft vor der Tür, ohne irgendeine Betonung, die auf irgendetwas schließen lassen könnte. Plötzlich ging Greg das "Langsam angehen lassen", viel zu langsam. Aber er wagte nicht zu widersprechen, denn Holmes könnte immer und jederzeit das Arrangement, welches zwischen ihnen bestand, als nichtig betrachten und er könnte nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er erleben wollte, nach dem es ihn drängte, war er jetzt schon vollkommen in dessen Händen.  
"Hat es dir gefallen, Gregory?" Greg schnappte nach Luft und sah überrumpelt in die blauen Augen, die amüsiert blitzten. Denn er hatte es tief in seinem Inneren gespürt, dass Mycroft den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Greg war nicht mehr Mister Lestrade oder der DI, der Umgang mit seinem kleinen Bruder hatte, der demnach vielleicht nicht höflich aber zumindest doch förmlich behandelt wurde. Er wurde herabgestuft. Zwar noch auf die spielerische und triviale Art, indem ihn Holmes nun einfach nur noch beim Vornamen ansprach, aber unübersehbar und vor allem für ihn unüberfühlbar.  
Seine Ohren glühten und er sah unwillkürlich auf den flauschigen Teppich zu seinen Füßen.  
"Ich kann es nicht in Worten ausdrücken.", flüsterte er und dann spürte er, wie ihn Mycroft unterhakte und mit ihm zur Tür ging.  
Dort zwang er ihn zum Stehenbleiben und öffnete die Eingangstür noch nicht. Stattdessen strich er Greg mit zwei Fingern über die tränenfeuchten Wangen und sah ihn eingehend an.  
"Ich werde mich bei dir melden."  
Der Polizist war zu keiner anderen Reaktion fähig, als einfach zu nicken.  
"Eins noch ...", Damit nahm er Greg das Buch aus der Hand, welches der wie ein Schatz an seine Brust gepresst hielt.   
"Du wirst das nur in meinem Beisein lesen dürfen. Denn ich möchte dich weinen sehen." Mycrofts Stimme war sehr leise und sehr sanft. Greg Reaktion darauf war ein wohliges, fast lustvolles Erschauern, welches seinen kompletten Körper überzog. Er stand Holmes sehr nah, konnte ihn riechen und dessen übermächtige Präsenz wahrnehmen. Doch anders als früher, als er sich nach Kräften dagegen gewehrt und aufbegehrt hatte, ließ es Greg nun zögerlich zu, dass diese Größe ihn klein machte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst, hätte fühlen wollen, ob dessen Lippen noch so feucht waren, weil er sich nach ihm verzehrt hatte. Doch er wagte weder das zu tun, noch seine Augen weiter als bis zu Mycrofts Lippen zu schicken.   
Dann öffnete der die Tür und wartete, bis er zaudernd in die Kälte trat.  
"Schlaf gut!", hörte er noch Holmes Gutenachtgruß und suchte darin vergeblich nach der üblichen Herablassung. Die Tür schloss sich hinter einem extrem aufgewühlten Polizisten, der noch ein paar Augenblicke in der nächtlichen Kälte stand, bis er mit abwesenden Gedanken an die Hauptstraße lief, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen.  
Trotz seiner übermäßigen Aufregung schlief Lestrade später nach nur wenigen Sekunden ein. Die erste, wirklich erholsame Nacht seit langem!


	5. Chapter 5

Den nächsten Vormittag erlebte er in einer Mischung aus Ungeduld, Erwartung und Ungläubigkeit über das was er getan hatte. Im Grunde war ja gar nichts passiert. Er hatte im seltsamsten Männerclub Londons gesessen, hatte etwa eineinhalb Stunden lang nichts gesagt, sondern nur gelesen, sowie alle anderen verwunderlichen Männer um ihn herum, die ihn noch nicht mal wahrgenommen hatten. Dabei hatte ihn der mächtigste Mann Englands die ganze Zeit betrachtet. Beim Gedanken daran, dass Mycroft jede Träne gesehen hatte, dass dieser gesehen hatte, wie sein Gesicht sehnsuchtsvoll und gefügig geworden war, wie seine Augen vermutlich diesen sanften Glanz bekommen hatten, von dem Lana immer vorwurfsvoll bemerkt hatte, er gucke wie ein Lamm, welches zur Opferbank gebracht wurde, breitete sich eine brutale Erregung in ihm aus, die er kaum unter Kontrolle bekam. Es war nicht nur die Unwissenheit von gestern Nacht, die ihn aufputschte. Diesmal kam auch eine sexuelle Komponente hinzu, die ihm das Blut in die Wangen trieb. zum Glück hatte Greg sein Büro für sich allein, auch wenn jeder durch die Scheibe gucken konnte. Deshalb hielt er sich jetzt alibimäßig sein Handy ans Ohr und dreht sich zum Fenster.   
So im Nachhinein hätte viel mehr aus dieser stillen Situation erwachsen können. Doch Mycroft Holmes, ganz die Ruhe selbst, hatte alles 'langsam angehen lassen', wie er es Greg versprochen hatte. Aber vielleicht wollte er einfach mehr? Schneller, härter? Nein, instruierte der Polizist selbst, wenn einer wusste, was das beste Tempo war, dann ER. Es lag nicht in seinem Ermessen, dass zu entscheiden.  
Sein Handy brummte nun tatsächlich. Eine Nachricht von einer nicht sichtbaren Nummer:  
"Komm 12.30 ins 'Death Valley'. Falls du nicht weißt, wo es ist, finde es raus. Lass mich nicht warten. Harry."  
Greg schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch 15 Minuten! Er kannte das 'Death Valley' nicht und schluckte beunruhigt bei diesem Namen. Das würde doch nicht etwa ein unanständiger Platz sein? Er könnte ja schlecht in seinem Dienstoutfit und seiner Waffe da auftauchen. Was hatte Mycroft heute vor? Irgendwie realisierte Greg gerade, was sein "Ja" bedeutete, denn aus welchem Grund auch immer, nahm Holmes absolut keine Rücksicht auf seine Arbeitszeiten. Theoretisch hatte er zwar eine Mittagspause. Praktisch aber, nahm er die so gut wie nie, sondern aß immer schnell was in seinem Büro oder unterwegs.

Er fand das 'Death Valley' zum Glück relativ schnell. Es war ein offenbar sehr beliebtes Café in der Nähe des Picadilly Circus. Mycroft Holmes ging in Cafés? Er wunderte sich die ganze hektische Fahrt darüber und als er ihn schon vor dem Café warten sah, begriff Gregory, dass Mycroft das für ihn tat. Aber vermutlich nicht nur, denn zu seinem Entsetzen sah er das Buch mit dem unauffälligen Umschlag in Holmes Hand. Er würde ihn doch nicht etwa hier, vor all den Menschenmassen lesen lassen?  
"Lass uns reingehen.", sagte er knapp, ohne Gregory irgendwie intim oder auf eine andere Art erkenntlich zu mustern. Es hätte auch ein geschäftliches Treffen sein können, was Mycroft so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte. Beklommen folgte ihm der Polizist ins Innere.  
Da war es laut, stickig aber immerhin schön warm. Die allermeisten Tische waren um die Mittagszeit besetzt. Man aß und trank und unterhielt sich vor allem laut. Am liebsten wäre er umgekehrt und wäre wieder nach draußen in die kalte Luft gegangen, doch er folgte Mycroft zu einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.  
"Setz dich!", befahl Mycroft nun ungeduldig, denn Greg nestelte immer noch unbeholfen an seinem Schal. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Es war schrecklich laut und ihm zu viele Menschen, vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, was ER von ihm wollte. Und da holte Holmes auch schon das Buch heraus und schob es ihm über den Tisch.  
"Aber ich ...", begann Greg und wollte ihm sein Unbehagen erklären, doch es trat gerade eine Bedienung an den Tisch. Mycroft bestellt ihnen Tee und Sandwich, ohne ihn zu fragen. Endlich hatte Greg seinen Mantel ausgezogen und schwitzte trotzdem wie verrückt.  
"Hier ist es so laut und ich ...", begann er wieder als die Kellnerin gegangen war. Der andere Mann schmunzelte nur und sagte dann freundlich:  
"Du sollst ja auch nicht laut vorlesen. Ich sitze einfach hier und werde dich ansehen. Schämst du dich dafür, Gregory?"   
Der wurde jetzt schon rot und räusperte sich unbeholfen. Dann sah er sich um. Am Nachbartisch saßen drei junge Mädchen, vermutlich Kunststudentinnen. Mycroft würde das ganz sicher wissen, wenn er ihn fragen würde, aber der sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Lust auf Deduktionen. Hätte er in diesem Moment nicht Sherlock sein können? Der ließ sich immer ablenken, wenn er eine angeberische Schlussfolgerung tätigen konnte, um sich damit in Szene zu setzen. Das hatte der ältere Holmes nie nötig und so betrachtete er ihn auch nur abschätzend mit dieser ruhigen, gelassenen Aufmerksamkeit.  
Am anderen Tisch saß ein Pärchen, was sich die ganze Zeit gegenseitig Essen in den Mund schob und sich verliebt dabei ansah. Auf der anderen Seite saßen irgendwelche deutsche Touristen. Ein Pulk, bestehend aus vier jüngeren Männern und drei Mädchen, welche lautstark und unverständlich redeten. Und schräg hinter ihnen saß ein älteres Ehepaar, was sich anschwieg. Der Polizist fühlte sich elend.  
"Sie wissen ...", begann er und dämpfte dann seine Stimme und lehnte sich ein wenig über den Tisch zu Mycroft. Der blieb steif sitzen wie er war und kam ihm keinen Zentimeter entgegen. Nur ein vergnügtes Schmunzeln hockte in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
"Sie wissen, dass ich ... dass mir vermutlich ..." Sein Gesicht glühte wie Feuer und er war IHM fast dankbar, dass er ihm half.  
"... dass du weinst? Es ist in Ordnung, Gregory. Sobald der Tee da ist, darfst du anfangen."  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, denn natürlich verstand er die Herausforderung und auch Mycrofts Begehren. Aber es war für Greg ein großer Schritt über seinen Schatten zu springen und in aller Öffentlichkeit in die Bredouille zu geraten. Er war jetzt immerhin auch kein unbekannter Mann. Schon viel zu oft musste er PKs halten, die in den Nachrichten gezeigt wurden oder Interviews zu Ermittlungsständen geben. Da war es nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn der Ein oder Andere erkennen konnte. Andererseits war es das was er wollte, unbedingt! Etwas für IHN tun. Und so nickte er ergeben und blätterte auf die Seite, auf der er letztens aufgehört hatte. René hatte O gerade diesem Engländer Sir Stephen vorgestellt, der ihn sogar auf gewisse Weise sehr an Mycroft Holmes erinnerte. Da kam auch schon ihr Tee und als er SEINEM Blick begegnete, glaubte Gregory so etwas wie zärtliche Neugier darin zu sehen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Wunschdenken, dachte er seufzend und begann zu lesen.  
Und wieder geschah es, dass er sich und die Welt um sich herum vergaß. Dabei war er überhaupt kein Leser und konnte sich kaum an einen Roman erinnern, den er in den letzten Jahren gelesen hat. Wenn überhaupt, arbeitete er sich durch die Tageszeitungen.   
Nur einmal unterbrach ihn Mycroft und sagte, er solle den Tee trinken, bevor er kalt war und das Sandwich essen. Er tat es stumm und in Eile. Dabei sah er sich nicht um, denn er fühlte genau, dass sich eine feuchte Spur über seine Wange zog. Verdammt. Dabei konnte er nicht mal sagen, woran das lag. Vermutlich an der eigenen Sehnsucht nach all diesen Dingen, die O erlebte. Es könnte aber auch eine Art Selbstmitleid sein, dass er all das bisher noch nicht hatte, dass er sich und sein Wesen seit Jahren selbst verleugnet hatte. Immer noch sah ihn Mycroft abwartend und geduldig an. Er wollte nichts von ihm wissen, sah ihm nur beim Essen und Trinken zu und dann ließ er ihn weiterlesen.

Nach etwa 45 Minuten nahm ER ihm kommentarlos das Buch aus der Hand. Greg hatte für ein paar Momente große Mühe seine Augen auf die Umgebung umzustellen. Sein Gesicht war immer noch heiß aber auf eine entspannte Art und endlich traute er sich, sich umzusehen. Die Gäste an den Tischen hatten teilweise gewechselt, bzw. waren die Tische nun leer. Nur das ältere Ehepaar und die drei jungen Studentinnen waren noch da. Diese Drei sahen kichernd zu ihnen herüber und tuschelten. Er sah schnell weg und fühlte doch, wie nun auch noch seine Ohren brannten. Herrgott, er war ein erwachsener, gestandener Mann und nun ..... ? Und warum fühlte sich das so leicht an? Erst recht, als er in Mycrofts Gesicht sah. Dieser sah ihn auf eine ungewohnte Art wohlwollend an, lächelte jedoch nicht. Die blauen Augen aber hatten einen merkwürdigen Schimmer, der ihnen Tiefe verlieh, in die Greg nun fiel. Als die Bedienung erneut an ihren Tisch trat und fragte, ob sie noch was wollten, wurde der Zauber leider gebrochen. Mycroft bezahlte und stand auch schon auf.  
"Ich habe noch einen Termin." Er sagte es ohne Bedauern und ohne jeglichen, entschuldigenden Tonfall. Es war eine sachliche Feststellung und Lestrade zog sich wortlos an. In ihm war es ungewohnt warm, behaglich und ruhig. Diesen seltenen Zustand wollte er so lange wie möglich bewahren und so folgte er Mycroft schweigend aus dem Café.  
An der Straße stand schon das unvermeidlich wartende, schwarze Auto.  
Doch bevor Holmes einstieg, trat er näher an Greg heran. Nicht so nah, dass es verdächtig wäre, aber doch nahe genug, dass er so leise sprechen konnte, dass es nicht jeder vorbeilaufende Passant hören musste.  
"Du bist wunderschön, wenn du weinst." Gregory sah ihn sprachlos an. Ehe er aber den vollen Gehalt dieser Worte begreifen konnte, war der Politiker längst in sein Auto gestiegen und war sicher schon einige Straßenecken weiter, während der Inspector immer noch wie gelähmt dastand.

Die Worte klangen ehrlich und auch hatte er in Holmes Gesicht keinerlei Hohn oder Spott entdecken können. Er musste das also ernst gemeint haben! Er fand ihn schön. Schön! Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Nett, ja. Charmant, manchmal. Hilfsbereit, oft. Lustig, hin und wieder.  
Aber schön? Und noch dazu, wenn er weinte?! Greg schluckte und schluckte aber die Erregung klebte im Hals fest. Sein Atem ging immer noch schnell und weiße Dampfwölkchen zeigten aller Welt seine Ergriffenheit. Auch als er schließlich in seinem Büro war, hatte er seine Gedanken immer noch nicht sortiert. Er schwebte ein Stück über dem Boden und gleichzeitig wurde die Angst, dass alles nur ein Spiel war und irgendwann endete, immer größer.  
Mycroft Holmes war ganz sicher in der Lage ihm zu zeigen, was Unterwerfung bedeutete. Mit Liebe aber, hatte der ganz bestimmt nichts am Hut. So gut glaubte Greg diesen Mann zu kennen. Er musste sich nur Sherlock ansehen und der war gegen seinen Bruder ein knuffiges Kuscheltierchen. 

Unkonzentriert quälte er sich durch eine Akte und als Sally zaghaft an seine Tür klopfte, war er nicht in der Lage sie wegzuschicken und winkte sie herein.  
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich ..."  
"Nun kommen Sie schon rein und berichten Sie, Donovan!" Trotz allem versuchte er freundlich zu sein, denn Sally konnte ja nun wirklich nichts für seinen momentanen labilen Zustand.  
"Ich habe mich nun mit einigen Gästen des Clubs unterhalten, die dort mehr oder weniger ein und ausgehen. Hauptsächlich sind sie wohl dort wegen der Gerätschaften, die der Club zur Verfügung stellt. Meiner Recherche nach (Greg wurde an der Stelle glühend heiß, weil ihm einfiel, dass er Sally immer noch nicht die Bücher bestellt hatte, er musste das heute Abend ganz dringend tun), kommen viele dahin, weil diese 'Gerätschaften' doch recht teuer sind, vor allem, wenn man eine gute Qualität möchte, die ein wenig aushält." Nun wurde sie rot und Lestrade holte unauffällig tief Luft und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann zwang er sich nur auf Sallys Worte zu hören und sich nichts, aber auch absolut gar nichts vorzustellen. Trotzdem ging sein Atem ungewollt schneller.  
"Es gibt Dauerkarten und spezielle VIP-Karten. Harvey Forster hatte so eine VIP-Karte. Das sind die, die regelmäßig kommen und die meisten, angebotenen Dinge immer in Anspruch nehmen und dafür einen Extrapreis zahlen. Mit der Karte bekommen sie aber Vergünstigungen und sie enthält einen speziellen Bonus, der den "Nightshadow-Club" so einzigartig und beliebt macht. Deshalb ... " Sie brach ab und Greg sah sie irritiert an.  
"Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Sir?"  
"Ähm ... warum?" Jetzt brach Lestrade erst recht der Schweiß aus.  
"Na sie sehen aus, als wenn sie krank werden würden."  
"Äh ..." Er räusperte sich umständlich und hüstelte ein wenig, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
"Ja, kann schon sein. Ich fühle mich auch komisch. Reden Sie weiter!"  
Sie lächelte dankbar, denn offenbar hatte sie ihn auf einem guten Fuß erwischt und wollte ihre Chance auf seine Aufmerksamkeit unbedingt nutzen.  
"Der Bonus besteht darin, dass jeder Kunde den Anspruch auf einen Partner hat. Ist man ein Dom, wird versprochen einen willigen sub zu finden und umgekehrt ebenso. Es gibt auch die Switcher, die beides tun, sind aber nicht so beliebt, weil die Glaubwürdigkeit irgendwo leidet. Verständlich, oder?"  
Greg brummte nur zustimmen und wollte irgendwie nur in sein Bett und im Geiste nochmal die knappe Stunde im Tal des Todes zu rekapitulieren. ER hat ihn als schön bezeichnet! Oh mein Gott!  
"Nun war es wohl so, dass Harvey an diesem Abend definitiv allein war und somit Anspruch auf einen Herren hatte. Allerdings ist die Zettelwirtschaft selbst für den Clubbesitzer zu undurchsichtig und so ist er noch auf der Suche, wer denn der bereitgestellte, bzw. gebuchte Dom war.   
"Sehr gut!", sagte Lestrade schnell, denn seine Grenze war erreicht. Er war müde und wollte wirklich nichts mehr über Harvey und SM-Praktiken hören. Zumindest nicht von Sally Donovan, dachte er sarkastisch und nickte ihr lobend zu.  
Sie lächelte und stand auf.  
"Hatten Sie heute Mittag eine Befragung? Ich hätte Sie doch begleiten können, ich war frei."  
"Was?"  
"Na Sie haben sich doch mit diesem großen Mann vor dem Death Valley getroffen. Er kam mir bekannt vor, irgendwie ... Na ich bin auch nur schnell mit dem Auto dort vorbei gefahren." Sie schaute nachdenklich vor sich hin und Gregs Hände zitterten so heftig, dass er sie in seine Hosentaschen schob und sich so überheblich wie möglich auf seinem Chefsessel nach hinten lehnte.  
"Selbst wenn, Donovan. Wenn ich Sie hätte dabei haben wollen, hätte ich Sie doch gefragt. Ist das nicht so?" Er hätte nicht sagen können, woher die Worte kamen, aber sie fühlten sich merkwürdig an.  
So starrte ihn auch sein Sergeant an und nickte dann unsicher.   
"Ich werde dann mal gehen ..."  
Greg nickte nur und ließ die Luft aus den Lungen, als seine Bürotür ins Schloss fiel.

Als er die Tür seinen leeren Wohnung ins Schloss fallen ließ, atmete er mehrmals tief ein und aus. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie angespannte er wirklich war. Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit nahm er sich aber kein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, sondern fuhr seinen Laptop hoch, ehe er wieder vergaß Donovan die Bücher zu schicken.  
In einem eigenartigen Zustand zwischen Müdigkeit und absurder Hoffnung fiel es ihm fast leicht ein paar Standartwerke in den Warenkorb zu legen und sie an Sallys Adresse zu schicken. Natürlich könnte sie sich das auch alles im Internet anschauen, aber er wusste selbst wie es war. Da war man viel zu schnell abgelenkt und wenn man tagsüber sowieso schon viel und lang vor diesem Gerät saß, so war es Abends angenehmer, doch mal ein echtes Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Wie auch immer, er hatte es ihr versprochen und nun hatte er es getan.  
Selbstverständlich warf er auch einen Blick in seine Emailpostfach, doch es war keine Nachricht von Harry da. Es gab auch nichts zu erwarten. Trotzdem dachte Greg wirklich ein paar Momente daran ihm zu schreiben und ihm zu berichten wie er sich heute gefühlt hatte. Aber er war zu unsicher. Würde ER das wollen? Interessierte IHN das überhaupt?  
Nein, ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis würde er das nicht tun können, dachte Greg schläfrig. Und seit vielen, vielen einsamen Abenden schaltete er zum ersten Mal nicht das Fernsehgerät ein sondern ging einfach ins Bett, weil er müde war.  
Dort legte er sich absichtlich vollkommen nackt in das kalte Bett. Er fror anfangs sehr und versuchte wirklich angestrengt diesem schrecklichen Gefühl nicht auszuweichen. Es tat weh und war ein abgrundtief schlimmes Gefühl. Doch er musste es tun, denn er würde einen Vergleich brauchen, zu dem Schmerz, den Mycroft noch für ihn bereithielt. Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde ihm ganz schnell und unerträglich heiß. Er rollte ein wenig zur Seite, um seinen Bauch auf eine neue, kühlere Stelle zu drücken, denn seine Männlichkeit schwoll unwillkürlich an.  
Es half nicht wirklich viel. Greg ertappte sich schließlich dabei, wie er verkrampft das dicke Kopfkissen unter sein Gesicht presste. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören seine Erregung schnell in das Kissen zu keuchen und seinen Unterleib an die Matratze zu reiben.  
"Gott ...", rief er gepresst in sein Kissen und fühlte sich unzulänglich, schuldig und abartig. Dabei hätte er fast das Klingeln seines Handys überhört. Er nahm es immer mit ins Bett, weil auch die Mörder und anderes kriminelles Pack nachts nicht unbedingt schliefen. Im Zuge seiner Selbstbefriedigung war es aber irgendwie in die Ritze gerutscht und nörgelte nun gedämpft vor sich hin. Endlich hatte er es herausgezogen und versuchte seine Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Zumindest nicht so, als wenn er schon seit halb 10 im Bett liegen würde und gerade dabei gewesen war sein Glied auf dem Laken zu schubbern.  
"Lestrade?"  
"Hör auf mit dem was du gerade tust!" Greg schnappte nach Luft und in ihm brach ein alles vernichtendes Feuer der ertappten Schmach aus.   
"Mister Holmes?" Seine Stimme versagte und dann stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er hätte es wissen müssen! Dieser Mann hatte seine Augen eben überall.  
"Wie ... wie können Sie mich ...?"  
"Keine Sorge, ich sehe dich nicht. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass du in Versuchung kommst.  
Wie sagt mein kleiner Bruder immer so poetisch: War nur ein Schuss ins Blaue!"  
Lestrade schluckte schwer und ein wenig beruhigt, dass er nicht tatsächlich beobachtet wurde, aber auch entsetzt, über Mycrofts Gespür, was sein Verlangen betraf.  
"Du tust das ab sofort nur noch, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Hast du mich verstanden?" Der Polizist schluckte hysterisch seinen Schreck hinunter und flüsterte dann:  
"Selbstverständlich."  
"Gute Nacht Gregory.", hörte er Mycrofts Stimme, die bei diesem Satz vollkommen anders als bei dem eisig-schneidendem Befehl klang. Nämlich Weich und zärtlich.  
Eine Antwort konnte Greg nicht mehr geben, aber er fiel bebend auf den Rücken. Zu viele gegensätzliche Gefühle mischten sich in ihm und er schaffte es nicht das Chaos zu ordnen. Irgendwann hatte er es noch geschafft sich seine Zudecke zu holen, dann schlief er über all seine Fragen auf die er keine Antwort fand, ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Einige Tage lang, um genau zu sein waren es 2 Tage, 23 Stunden und 6 Minuten, hörte er nichts von Mycroft Holmes. Gregory fühlte sich schlecht. Anders konnte man das nicht sagen. Sally Donovan hatte ihn noch zwei Mal mit Falldetails genervt und dann waren die Bücher endlich da und Greg konnte vorerst auf diese Quellen verweisen. Aber er wusste, dass das seinen Sergeant nicht lang abhalten würde, denn sie war eben doch noch nicht bereit, allein so einen Fall zu lösen. Das hatte Lestrade schon längst gemerkt, brachte es aber nicht über sich, sich einzubringen, denn in ihm war es alles andere als ruhig. Und Ruhe brauchte er um klar zu denken. Donovan stocherte nach wie vor in Harveys sozialem Umfeld herum und hielt sich viel zu lang an unwichtigen Zeugen auf. Aber Greg sagte nichts.

Es war kurz vor 12 Uhr und Greg hatte sich gerade von der Küche zwei Donuts und Kaffee geholt. Sein übliches Mittagessen. Hungrig biss er gerade in den zweiten Donut, als er Mycroft Holmes durch die Glasscheibe seines Büros auf sich zukommen sah. Er schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft und verschluckte sich natürlich an dem süßen, klebrigen Teig. Immer noch hustete und keuchte er, als Mycroft schon längst in seinem Büro stand. Dessen Gesicht war ausdruckslos und er hatte die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen.  
Greg wusste, dass sein eigenes Gesicht garantiert knallrot war und seine Knie waren weich, doch zum Glück saß er schon. Ohne etwas zu sagen, kam Mycroft langsam an seinen Tisch, nahm ihm mit spitzen Fingern den Rest des Donuts aus der Hand, legte das Teil auf den Pappteller zurück und schob alles in den Papierkorb, der gleich neben dem Tisch stand.  
"Du hörst auf dieses ungesunde Zeug zu essen.", sagte er. Obwohl es nicht wie ein Befehl klang, wusste Greg, dass es nichts anderes war. Er nickte und hustete noch einmal. Mycroft stellte seine Aktentasche auf den Tisch und öffnete sie. Heraus holte er das unvermeidliche Buch und Lestrade keuchte entsetzt auf und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.  
"Nicht hier! Oh Sir! Nicht hier, bitte!", versuchte er zu intervenieren und ahnte, dass er sich im Ton vergriffen hatte. Das sah er auch gleich an den harten, kalten Augen, die ihn unaufhörlich ansahen.  
"Du hast keine Wahl. Setz dich wieder hin!" Greg ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel sinken und sah durch die Scheiben. Es war klar, dass schon allein Holmes Erscheinen hier große Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, aber dass er gleich hier sitzen und vermutlich flennen würde, das war einfach zu viel. Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
"Du wirst nicht weinen, Gregory. Vertraust du mir?" Er sah hoch, denn Mycrofts Tonfall war nicht kommandierend, sondern sogar irgendwie aufmunternd. Tief holte Greg Luft, um den Schwindel aus dem Kopf zu bekommen und das heftige Klopfen seines Herzens ein wenig zu besänftigen.  
Mycroft hatte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und schob ihm nun das Buch über den Tisch.   
"Ich würde gern, dass du das Kapitel über Sir Stephen zu Ende liest und zwar laut!"  
"Was?", fragte Greg weinerlich. Zwar würde keiner hören, was er zu Holmes sagte, aber trotzdem ... Allein die Vorstellung einer seiner Kollegen könnte Lippenlesen! Mycroft sah ihn abwartend an. Greg schluckte trocken und blätterte dann zur Seite, an der er im Tal des Todes geendet hatte. Seine Stimme zitterte merklich und die Worte kamen holprig aus seinem Mund, als er begann zu lesen.   
Anfangs verlas er sich dauernd und verrutschte in den Zeilen. Ein wenig kam er sich vor wie in der Grundschule. Er war ein grauenhafter Schüler und seine Lese- und Rechtschreibeschwäche hatte ihn viel Kraft und Nerven gekostet.  
>> ... Doch Sir Stephen erlaubte sich nur eine einzige Geste: er strich zart mit dem Finger über ihre Brauen, dann über ihre Lippen. ...<<

Greg sah hoch und wieder waren Mycrofts, ansonsten undurchdringlichen Kanoniersaugen tief und warm. Ein sanftes Lächeln machte seinen strengen Mund schön und Greg sah ihn aus glühenden Augen an. In diesem Moment wusste er genau was passierte. Er war dabei sich haltlos in diesen Mann zu verlieben und zwar nicht nur deshalb, weil es IHM möglich war seine Sehnsüchte zu befriedigen, sondern weil er plötzlich einen ganz anderen Menschen vor sich sah. Einen wundervollen, sehr begehrenswerten und überaus faszinierenden Mann.   
Selbstverständlich war Mycroft Holmes immer noch ein mächtiger, gefährlicher Mann, der zu jeder Manipulation und Grausamkeit in der Lage war, wenn es um England ging. Er war hochintelligent, gerissen und jedem anderen Menschen und jeder Situation überlegen. Aber da war noch mehr, noch viel mehr wie Lestrade nun sah.  
"Lies weiter!", flüsterte Mycroft leise und es fiel dem Polizisten schwer, den Blick wieder auf die Buchstaben zu lenken. Dabei hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass seine Kollegen immer wieder ganz unauffällig zu ihm ins Büro starrten und tuschelten, was Mycroft Holmes Besuch und Lestrades betretenes Gesicht wohl zu bedeuten hatten.  
Gregs Stimme wurde immer sicherer und inzwischen schaffte er es sogar eine Art Betonung in die Sätze zu bekommen. Es klang nicht mehr so stockend und unfähig. Aber, und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich immer mehr, fühlte er sich emotional nicht so sehr aufgewühlt, wie er befürchtet hatte. Da er sich auf seine Aussprache konzentrieren musste, war es ihm einfach nicht so gut möglich tief in das Geschehen zu fallen und sich mit O zu identifizieren. Mycroft musste das gewusst haben und Gregory fühlte sich von Satz zu Satz tatsächlich sicherer und immer leichter. Ab und zu sah er hoch, sah SEIN Schmunzeln und es machte ihn glücklich. Er hätte kein anderes Wort dafür gefunden, denn das war es, was er empfand.   
Als ihm Mycroft schließlich sanft das Buch wegzog, gab es Greg fast nur widerwillig her. Holmes hatte recht behalten: keine einzige Träne hatte seine Augen verlassen. Stattdessen lag ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.  
"Du musst aufhören so zu lächeln, denn deine Kollegen denken, ich bin wegen Sherlock hier." Es fiel Gregory schwer aber er schaffte es irgendwie einen verbissenen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu pressen, als er mit Mycroft aufstand. Er hatte ihn allerhöchstens zwanzig Minuten vorlesen lassen, mehr wäre vermutlich nicht erklärbar gewesen.  
"Das hast du gut gemacht, Gregory!", sagte Mycroft, als sie vor der noch verschlossenen Tür standen.  
"Ich weiß jetzt wie du tickst und deshalb will ich, dass du mich heute Abend in meinem Haus besuchst. Ich werde dir die Adresse schicken. Sei 20 Uhr da, wir werden etwas Kleines essen. Und bring deine Zahnbürste mit!"  
Völlig verdattert und mit brennendem Gesicht und Ohren sah er IHM hinterher. Heute Nacht! Heute Nacht? Würde er da bekommen, was er wollte? Würde es nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack sein? Würde er standhalten können oder wollen? Oder vielleicht sollen?   
Gregs Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte Holmes all die Dinge, die ihn Befriedigung verschaffen konnten in seinem Haus? Er wusste sehr genau, dass er Angst oder zumindest Respekt haben sollte. Aber das hatte er nicht. Er starb fast vor lauter Erwartung und Sehnsucht.  
Es war ein Glück für Greg, dass ein Einsatz reinkam und er den Rest des Tages völlig abgelenkt war.


	7. Chapter 7

Aufgelöst und ungeduldig tigerte Greg schon eine halbe Stunde vorher die Straße hoch und runter. Er würde nicht zu früh klingeln dürfen. Das wäre unhöflich und ohne jeden Anstand. Aber er war so aufgeregt und hatte große Mühe seine Gedanken zu bändigen. Die erfrischende Kälte half dabei leider wenig. Dann endlich war es 20 Uhr und er durfte läuten. An Mycrofts Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen wie der Abend werden würde. Auch sonst deutete nichts auf irgendetwas hin. Holmes war für seine Verhältnisse fast leger gekleidet. Trug über seinem Hemd nur seine Weste und ließ Gregory eintreten. Er nahm ihm den Mantel und die Jacke ab und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Er führte ihn in das Esszimmer. Kerzen standen auf dem Tisch, ansonsten war der Raum, bzw. der Rest des Hauses recht schmucklos und eher praktisch bis gar nicht eingerichtet. Die Räume waren ziemlich leer und wirkten alles andere als warm oder gemütlich.  
"Setz dich doch bitte, Gregory.", befahl Mycroft höflich und zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch. Er nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und dann lächelte er bedeutsam. Mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln hatte er sich bisher gar nicht aufgehalten. Seine schlanke Hand hielt jetzt ein winziges Glöckchen hoch, welches einen erstaunlich kräftigen Ton von sich gab. Verwirrt starrte Gregory ihn an und sah dann zur Tür an der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die wurde geöffnet und heraus kam ein junger, attraktiver Mann in der Kleidung eines Bediensteten. Er war um die 20 Jahre, hatte hellblonde Haare, war recht groß und schlank und hatte einen unverschämt sexy Schmollmund.  
"Der Wein, Donny.", befahl Holmes nachlässig, sah aber zu Lestrade, dessen Augen immer größer wurden. Okay, dachte der Polizist ziemlich verwundert. Er hatte überhaupt nicht über andere Umstände des Abends nachgedacht, nur darüber, was Mycroft alles mit ihm machen könnte. Nicht mal an und über das Essen hatte er sich ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht, was ein Fehler war, wie er jetzt bemerkte, denn als er die vielen Besteckteile sah, wurde Greg ein wenig schummrig. Der 'Hausboy' (?) schenkte ihnen Wein ein und Mycroft hielt ihm das Glas zum Anstoßen hin.  
"Bist du überrascht?", fragte Mycroft unüberhörbar vergnügt.  
"Ein wenig.", gab Greg zu und sah IHN fragend an, als er Mycrofts Knie unter dem Tisch an seinen spürte. Er bekam keine Antwort, nur einen rätselhaften Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern.  
"Ich dachte, wir wären allein.", fügte er leise an, als Donny den Raum verlassen hatte. Mycroft verengte die Augen und ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Dann schien er sich ein wenig aufzuraffen, setzte sich gerade hin, wobei er den Körperkontakt unter dem Tisch mit Greg unterbrach.   
"Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Einmal Gregory, bin ICH es, der die Regeln macht. Du hast JA gesagt und mir damit dieses Recht ohne Wenn und Aber zugestanden. Du möchtest, dass ich dir etwas gebe und das werde ich, wenn ich der Meinung bin, du verdienst es. Aber ich werde es auf meine Weise und exakt nach meinem Plan tun. Ich dachte, dir wäre das klar, bzw. hatte ich den Eindruck, dass dir das gefallen würde."  
Er holte kurz gelangweilt Luft und sagte nichts mehr, da Donny, der blonde Diener mit der Suppe wiederkam. Als er die Teller aufgefüllt hatte und den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, sprach Holmes weiter.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, dass ich dich zu allem zwingen kann, ob du das willst oder nicht. Aber daran liegt mir gar nichts." Bei diesem Satz verspürte Greg einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Innersten, obwohl er begriff, dass er die Worte nicht im richtigen Zusammenhang verstand.  
"Du hast mich aus Unkenntnis und Verzweiflung um Hilfe angefleht und ich habe sie dir gewehrt. Möchtest du dein Ja zurückziehen, steht dir nichts im Wege. Noch ist nichts passiert, was dir Sorgen machen muss. Du bist ein freier Mann, so lange du nicht auf eine andere Weise meinen Weg kreuzt, die ich unter Umständen nicht tolerieren kann. Auf keinen Fall aber, werde ich dich zwingen mit mir Zeit zu verbringen. Es steht dir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch jederzeit frei, dich nach anderen Möglichkeiten umzusehen." Jetzt grinste Mycroft ein gemeines, boshaftes Grinsen und Greg wurde von einer schmerzhaften Gänsehaut heimgesucht.  
"Aber ich ...", begann er unsicher, doch ER unterbrach ihn.  
"Auf Eines aber möchte ich unbedingt hinweisen, Gregory. Umso mehr du dich darauf einlässt, umso intensiver alles wird, umso schwerer wird es für dich sein da wieder heraus zu kommen, selbst wenn dein Verstand dir sagen wird, dass es das Beste wäre. Doch es ist und bleibt ein Spiel, bei dem ausschließlich ich die Regeln festlegen werde. Allerdings mache ich dir ein Zugeständnis, da du so unerfahren bist. Meinetwegen darfst du diesen kindischen Quatsch mitmachen und dir ein Safewort aussuchen. Dieses Wort gilt aber einzig und allein für die körperlichen Schmerzen und auch nur in einem gewissen Rahmen."  
Lestrade hatte immer noch daran zu knabbern, dass Mycroft das alles hier als Spiel bezeichnet hatte. Aber das hatte er ja von Anfang an gesagt und ihm nie etwas vorgemacht. Selbst als Harry Pearce hatte er klar zwischen dem Spiel der Unterwerfung und der Liebe als solches unterschieden. Was erwartete Greg denn? Nur weil er selbst auf dem besten Wegen war sich in Mycroft zu verlieben?  
"Wie sieht's aus Gregory?" Mycroft löffelte schon vornehm seine Suppe und betrachtete seinen Gast ein wenig gleichgültig wie es schien, über den Teller hinweg.  
"Ich bin einverstanden.", murmelte der zwischen zwei Löffeln, denn es kostete ihn eine Menge Konzentration auf die selbe lässige, vornehme Weise wie ER zu essen.  
Kaum waren sie fertig, erschien Donny und räumte schweigend ab. Schweigsam betrachtete ihn auch Mycroft wieder.  
"Dein Safewort?", forderte er plötzlich und mit so einem strengen Ton, dass Greg unwillkürlich zusammensackte. Umständlich räusperte er sich und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Wort. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Nichts, was nicht peinlich und lächerlich wäre. Hilflos sah er auf und sah Mycrofts süffisantes Lächeln.  
"Und so schnell ist also die Grenze erreicht. Weißt du jetzt, warum ich es langsam angehen lassen will?"  
"Das ist ein Fehler.", flüsterte Lestrade und hätte die Worte am liebsten sofort zurückgenommen. Er hätte seine Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen dürfen, niemals. Seine Wangen brannten und er sah flehend auf die Tür und vermied Holmes' erstaunten und ganz sicher nicht amüsierten Blick.  
Gregs Flehen wurde erhört, denn Donny erschien um ihn zu retten, in jeder Hand eine große Schüssel. Die stellte er auf den Tisch und verschwand dann leichtfüßig in die Küche, um erneut mit zwei Gefäßen wiederzukommen. Als Greg vorsichtig zu IHM schaute, sah er die blauen Augen, die ihn nachdenklich aber keineswegs böse anschauten. Fast war der Polizist enttäuscht, denn nicht zum ersten Mal seit er Mycroft auf diese Weise getroffen hatte, aber zum ersten Mal so hartnäckig kreiste der Satz: Jetzt bestraf mich endlich! in seinem Kopf. Andererseits jedoch, hoffte er still, dass Mycroft keine Erklärung haben wollte, denn die würde er geben müssen. Und sie wäre unendlich demütigend und beschämend, denn er würde diesem Mann sagen müssen, dass er, umso länger alles dauern würde, sich nur umso mehr in ihn verlieben würde. Aber ... und ein eiskalter Schreck fuhr in Lestrades Glieder, vielleicht wollte Mycroft genau das?! Wollte er, dass sich Greg in ihn verliebte, weil die Qual nur umso schlimmer werden würde?  
Verlegen sah er auf die Dinge, die Donny auf seinen Teller häufte. Seine Gedanken waren so beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht alles aufnahm. Plötzlich glaubte Greg etwas zu verstehen. Es ging mitnichten nur um die körperliche Köstlichkeit bei seiner submissiven Neigung, sondern um weit mehr! Er schluckte aufgewühlt und begegnete Donnys grünen Augen, die ihn solidarisch (?) ansahen.  
Greg runzelte die Stirn und sah dem Jungen nach, als der ging.  
"Das Wort!" Und wieder war es exakt die selbe Wirkung. Greg schien zu schrumpfen. Es war der Tonfall, der auf irgendwas tief in seinem Inneren traf. Hastig sagte er vollkommen unreflektiert:  
"Regenschirm."  
Mycroft lachte und klang tatsächlich echt erheitert und Greg wurde puterrot. Na ja, immerhin hatte er IHM damit eine Freude gemacht.  
"Von mir aus.", sagte Holmes glatt und bedeutet Greg zu essen. Der tat das stumm und mit abwesenden Gedanken. Wie sollte er nur verhindern, dass er sich in diesen Mann verliebte?

Und dann fragte ihn Mycroft ganz unerwartet Dinge, mit denen Greg im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte. Er wollte über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid wissen, was für ein Kind er war, wie seine Familie war und welche Beziehungen er hatte. Es fiel Greg anfangs wirklich nicht leicht, zumal er sich an einige Dinge auch nicht allzu gern erinnern wollte. Aber als Donny schließlich das Dessert brachte, konnte er kaum noch aufhören Mycroft all diese intimen Dinge aus seinem Leben zu erzählen. Auf eine verborgene Weise befreite ihn das ungemein, auch wenn er weder tief schwelende Konflikte löste, noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse beichtete, die ihn belasteten. Es war einfach nur wunderbar, dass ihm jemand aufmerksam zuhörte, ohne zu werten oder ohne ihm dauernd ins Wort zu fallen, wie es Lana mit Vorliebe getan hatte. Es tat erstaunlicherweise auch weniger weh, als er es sich vorgestellt hätte. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile im Speiseraum und tranken die Weinflasche aus, ohne, dass es eine benebelnde Wirkung auf Lestrades Verstand gehabt hätte. Die ganze Situation war behaglich und sehr angenehm. Sie hörten Donny in der Küche wirtschaften und selbst das störte den Inspector überhaupt nicht mehr.  
Mycrofts Gesicht zeigte ein mildes Interesse und seine Augen hatten diese faszinierende Tiefe, in der Greg hin und wieder versank. Dann vergaß er einfach weiter zusprechen, bis ihn sein Gastgeber daran erinnerte, wo er stehen geblieben war.  
Schließlich erschien Donny wieder und blieb wortlos vor dem Tisch stehen. Und da merkte der Polizist zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, dass dieser junge Mann bisher weder gesprochen hatte, noch gar den Blick in Mycrofts Gesicht gerichtet hatte. Donny hatte die Hände vor dem Körper zusammengelegt und blickte wartend zu Boden.  
Desinteressiert sagte der Hausherr nun zu dem Jungen: "Wenn alles getan ist, darfst du gehen!"  
Donny nickte angedeutet, ließ den Blick gesenkt und ging dann zur Tür. Greg sah ihm nach. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Was war er doch für ein blinder Esel, schimpfte er mit sich und versuchte das fiese Eifersuchtsgefühl in sich zu ignorieren. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass er der Einzig für IHN war?!  
Holmes lächelte, als er wieder zu ihm sah, gab ihm aber keine Antwort auf seinen, garantiert mehr als fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Inzwischen war es schon kurz nach 23 Uhr, stellte Lestrade erschrocken fest und rekapitulierte, dass er diesem Mann hier wohl eine ganze Menge seines Lebens preisgegeben hatte. Er musste stundenlang über sich selbst geredet haben. Sein Gesicht glühte schon wieder vor Unbehagen. Dabei war er überhaupt kein Mensch, der gern und viel von sich selbst erzählte. Wie hatte das passieren können?

"Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo du schläfst.", forderte ihn sein Gastgeber nun auf und ging voran.  
Was? Das war es schon? Unmut stieg in Greg nach oben. Aber nach Mycrofts Vortrag über Regeln wagte er kein "aber" zu äußern, sondern folgte ihm gehorsam bis zu einem kleinen und durchaus freundlich eingerichteten Gästezimmer. Es bestand hauptsächlich aus einem Bett, einem Tisch und einem Stuhl. Mycroft öffnete eine angrenzende Tür und zeigte ihm ein kleines Bad, dann ging er zur Tür.  
"Putz dir deine Zähne, zieh dich nackt aus und leg dich ins Bett!" Holmes wusste ganz genau, dass diese Vorgabe in Greg eine ganze Reihe Fragen und Hoffnungen aufwarfen, aber er gab keine Erklärung sondern ging einfach weg.  
Lestrade stand noch ein paar Momente unsicher im Raum, dann begann er sich auszuziehen und holte seine Zahnbürste aus seiner Jackentasche. Im Bad fand er alles was er sonst noch brauchte. Als er schließlich unter die kühle Decke schlüpfte, hörte er zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend den heftigen Sturm, der inzwischen durch die Straßen fegte. Eine ganze Weile lag er fröstelnd und fast bewegungslos da, bis er einsehen musste, dass Mycroft offensichtlich nicht vorhatte zu ihm zu kommen. Enttäuscht löschte er das Licht der Nachtischlampe und starrte in die Dunkelheit, bis ihm tatsächlich die Augen zufielen.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg erwachte wirklich erst, als er Mycrofts warme Hände an seinen Hüften spürte. Bevor er sich recht bewegen konnte, hörte er dessen raues Flüstern:  
"Bleib genau so liegen!" So still wie möglich und mit jagendem Puls wurde der Polizist schlagartig hellwach. Draußen stürmte es immer noch wie verrückt und es war noch stockfinster. Das hieße, er hatte noch nicht allzu lange geschlafen. Mycroft hatte sich in sein Zimmer geschlichen und sich gut spürbar vollkommen nackt und warm hinter ihn unter die Decke gelegt.  
Kaum bekam Greg seinen Atem unter Kontrolle, erst recht nicht, als er die harte Erektion spürte, die die sich verlangend an seinen Lenden rieb. Diese Art Kontakt war schon so verdammt lange her und plötzlich bekam er doch tatsächlich ein wenig Angst. Denn die Sache mit Ian war die, dass sein Freund immer derjenige sein wollte, dem er es besorgen sollte. Es hatte Greg nichts ausgemacht, ganz im Gegenteil, er empfand seine Top-Position als selbstverständlich. Doch hier, mit IHM, war er Lichtjahre von Top entfernt. Nur erinnerte er sich gerade wieder ausgesprochen detailliert an Ians Gemotze, wenn er nicht sanft genug war.  
Andererseits ... ER würde es sein. Mycroft würde in ihm sein wollen. Gab es eine größere Ehre? Eine größere Gnade?  
Holmes warmen Hände strichen mit festem Druck über seine Brust, das dem Polizisten ein Verlangen suggerierten, das seinen Verstand ganz schwindlig machten. ER wollte ihn! Die warmen Hände fuhren nach unten, berührten aber seine bebende Männlichkeit noch nicht mal annähernd. Stattdessen schlugen sie einen Bogen über seine Hüftknochen, hinter zu seinen Pobacken.   
Immer noch nicht wagte er es sich zu bewegen, denn Mycroft würde ihm sagen, was er tun sollte. Oder zeigen, indem er nun sein oberstes Bein ein wenig anhob und nach oben schob, bis sein Eingang offener lag.  
Inzwischen hatte Greg seine Augen wieder geschlossen, denn es war sowieso dunkel im Zimmer. Er lauschte seinem eigenen schnellen Atem, denn von IHM hörte er so gut wie nichts.   
Würde es weh tun? Wenigstens ein wenig? Wenn ja, dann wäre das genau angemessen für den Moment, wie Greg fand. Doch da spürte er schon wie Mycrofts Finger kaltes Glibberzeug großzügig um seinen Eingang herum verteilten.  
Das verstörte ihn sehr. Es verwirrte ihn noch mehr mit welcher Feinfühligkeit und geduldiger Langsamkeit Mycroft in ihn eindrang. Es war lustvoll und erregend, gar keine Frage. Doch gleichzeitig verstand der Inspector die Welt nicht mehr, denn es war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Gut, Holmes wollte es langsam angehen lassen, aber dass er ihn hier liebte, als wenn ihm wirklich etwas an ihm liegen würde ... Nein, das war falsch gedacht.   
Dieser Mann schlief mit ihm auf ganz normale Art. So wie er damals mit Ian, nur dass er selbst wesentlich ungeschickter und hektischer gewesen war. Mycroft tat es mit eben jener gelassenen, über alles erhabener Ruhe, die sein Wesen so sehr prägte. Er tat ihm kaum weh und als er immer tiefer in ihn drang, konnte sich Lestrade sein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er drehte sein Gesicht ins Kissen und stöhnte mit eben dieser intensiven Langsamkeit, mit der ER sich in ihm bewegte. Es war wundervoll. Warm, überwältigend und es berührte Greg sehr tief, weil es ihm das Gefühl gab unendlich begehrt und geliebt zu werden. Mycrofts Sinne und dessen Körper waren nur und einzig und allein auf ihn konzentriert.  
Umso mehr Gregorys Lust stieg (seine eigene Männlichkeit war inzwischen schon dick geschwollen und pochte vor Verlangen wie verrückt), umso langsamer wurde Mycroft in seinen Bewegungen.  
Als es Greg kaum noch aushielt und mit offenem Mund in das Kissen stöhnte, blieb Mycroft plötzlich ganz aber vollkommen bewegungslos in ihm. Die warme Hand, die ihn die ganze Zeit an den Hüften festgehalten hatte, wanderten nun zu Gregs Erektion und umfassten sie mit genau dem richtigen Druck. Der Polizist wand sich vor Wollust und drückt sich IHM entgegen, weil er SEINE Bewegungen spüren wollte.   
Aber Mycroft blieb weitestgehend bewegungslos. Nur seine rechte Hand massierte den harten Schaft des Polizisten und sein Gesicht war näher an Gregs Rücken gerutscht.  
"Mach nicht den Fehler zu denken, dass das keine Bedeutung hätte.", hörte er Holmes geflüsterte, raue Worte und heftige Schauer liefen von der Stelle aus, wo ihn Mycrofts heißer Atem berührte, an alle Stellen seines Körpers. Greg wimmerte in sein Kissen. All seine aufgestauten Gefühle liefen über und als sich Mycroft endlich wieder in ihm bewegte, ihn tiefer und tiefer stieß, kam er einfach so in SEINEM Griff, ohne dass er einen Anfang oder ein Ende hätte bestimmen können. Gregs Kopf war so leicht und seine Gedanken, durch Mycrofts geflüsterte Worte so durcheinander gebracht, so unendlich unfähig nur SEINEN Namen zu denken, dass er sich hilflos fallen ließ. 

Er fand sich in Mycrofts Armen wieder. Der lag immer noch hinter ihm, keuchte noch ein wenig und entzog sich ihm dann. Augenblicklich wurde es eiskalt in Lestrade, denn ER hinterließ eine schmerzhafte Leere.  
Greg schluckte mühsam und fühlte das nasse Kissen unter seiner Wange. Er lag auf seinen eigenen Tränen, seinem Speichel und seinem eigenen Sperma und fand das überaus richtig. Zu Worten war er absolut unfähig, noch dazu war sein Mund trocken wie Wüstensand.  
Mycroft hielt ihn noch fest, lag noch so nah an ihm, dass er die Wärme seines Körper spüren konnte. Die Hand, die eben noch Gregs harte Lust umfasst hatte, streichelte über seine Seite bis hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Erst als Holmes kühle Finger auf seiner Wange lagen, merkte er wie sehr er doch glühte.  
Oh mein Gott, dachte er nur unzusammenhängend und bekam seine Augen nicht mal mehr geöffnet. Schon halb in einem tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf, fühlte er noch die liebvollen Finger auf seiner Haut. Dann fiel er in ein sehr angenehmes schwarzes Loch.

Als Gregory erwachte, hätte er nicht sagen können, ob er die Nacht allein im Bett gelegen hatte. Er fühlte sich seltsam. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte, dass es erst halb 7 war. Draußen war es noch fast dunkel, nur die Ränder der Nacht färbten sich schon grau. Er griff neben sich und fühlte nichts als Kälte. Da hatte ihn Mycroft also wohl doch danach verlassen, dachte er wehmütig und versuchte seine Gefühle zu sortieren.  
Er hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit, dass dieser Mann ihn auf so zärtliche Weise liebte, noch dazu, wo er ganz genau wusste, dass Greg eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hier war. Beim besten Willen konnte er Mycrofts Beweggründe nicht nachvollziehen, denn dazu hatte sich er auch einfach zu wenig mit dem Thema beschäftigt. Aus lauter Angst zu tief in sein Innerstes zu sehen, stand er nun hier als blutiger Anfänger, dessen größte Sorge es war, alles in seinem Inneren zu ordnen.  
Was Holmes mit ihm letzte Nacht getan hatte, war ... wundervoll gewesen. Seit wirklich langer Zeit hatte Greg mal wieder das Gefühl, dass es diesem Menschen wirklich um ihn ging. Nicht um eine Lustbefriedigung, nicht um andere Dinge, wie der Sex nach einem Streit, wie mit Lana; nicht um Sex, um irgendetwas zu bekommen oder auch zu verstecken. Dabei dachte Greg an Lanas Affären, die sie immer mit abendlichen Quickies zu verstecken versuchte.  
Mycroft war ganz bei ihm gewesen. Er hatte ihn begehrt und ihm auch von sich selbst gegeben. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste und sich nicht seiner eigenen, verliebten Verblendung bewusst gewesen wäre, würde Lestrade fast sagen, dass auch Mycroft Gefühle für ihn hatte. Aber das war unmöglich und auf einer ganz sachlichen Eben verstand der Polizist das sehr gut.  
Unfähig sich ein abschließendes Urteil über die Nacht bilden zu können, schlich er ins Bad und duschte schnell. Er putzte seine Zähne, ließ das Rasieren weg und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung. Gerade war Greg fertig geworden, als der Hausherr die Tür öffnete, ohne vorher geklopft zu haben.  
"Ich wollte dich gerade zum Frühstück holen. Guten Morgen, Gregory."  
"Guten Morgen.", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Mycroft klang heiter und lächelte und trotzdem irritierte Greg etwas daran. Vielleicht weil das alles nicht zu dem passte, weswegen er ursprünglich zu ihm kam. Er lief hinter ihm her und setzte sich folgsam auf seinem Platz von gestern Abend. Donny war nicht zu sehen, obwohl der Tisch reichlich gedeckt war. Als hätte Mycroft seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er amüsiert, während er selbst Platz nahm, nachdem er beiden Tee eingeschenkt hatte:  
"Donny hat heute frei. Er war gestern Abend ein braver Junge gewesen, findest du nicht?"  
"Hm.", sagte Greg nur und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, um über alles zu sprechen.  
"Dürfte ich ... um eine Erklärung bitten?" Mycroft schmierte sich unbeeindruckt von Gregs Frage sein Brötchen weiter, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann legte er es auf den Teller zurück und sah ihn forschend an, als würde er überlegen wie viel er preisgeben soll.  
"Du bist nicht so dumm wie du immer tust, Gregory. Wenn du genug Zeit hast darüber nachzudenken, wirst du von selbst drauf kommen. Deshalb werde ich dir nur ein paar kleine Denkanstöße geben. Wie sollst du dein 'schwarzes Loch' genießen können, wenn du weder einen Anreiz hast, noch einen Vergleich?"  
Mycroft schwieg, beobachte Greg beim Denken und trank dann von seinem Tee.  
"Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" Der Polizist wurde rot und ganz gegen seinen Willen erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, was IHM eigentlich Antwort genug sein würde. Doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zu sagen:  
"Es war ... wundervoll. Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie zu so viel Zärtlichkeit in der Lage sein würden." Erschrocken sah der Inspector wie sich das Gesicht seines Gastgebers verschloss und zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske wurde. Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen und was er gesagt hatte, was ein Kompliment sein sollte, verstand Mycroft ganz und gar nicht als solches.  
"Frühstücke und denk über das nach was ich dir gerade gesagt habe. Aber leise, ich will die Zeitung lesen." Damit holte er sich die aktuelle Tageszeitung über den Tisch, aß sein Brötchen weiter, trank seinen Tee und blätterte höchstens mal die Seiten um.   
Seinen Gast würdigte er mit keinem Blick. Als er fertig war, stand er auf. Lestrade hatte nur seinen Tee getrunken, denn er hätte beim besten Willen nichts hinter gebracht. Er war wirklich sehr durcheinander und im Moment verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte er sich so dumm und klein.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte Holmes und erwartete sichtbar, dass auch Gregory aufstand. Was der auch augenblicklich tat. Mycroft reichte ihm seinen Mantel und ging mit ihm zur Eingangstür.  
Der Polizist fühlte sich weinerlich und ahnte, dass es ein schrecklicher Tag werden würde, weil er die ganze Zeit über den Sinn nachdenken musste. Vermutlich wollte ER das auch. Okay, wenn man so wollte, war das Leid und Qual genug, zumindest für jemanden wie Gregory Lestrade.

An der Tür blieben sie stehen. Greg zögerte sie zu öffnen und dann gab er sich einen Schubs.  
"Können Sie mich nicht einfach ein wenig bestrafen? Mir ein bisschen weh tun?" Er klang albern, hilflos, fast kindisch. Aber der Hausherr sah ihn ernst und eindringlich an.  
"Nein, Gregory. Denn das ist alles andere als einfach." Die blauen Augen ließen ihn nicht los und dann fühlte er, wie Mycroft sein Gesicht in seine warmen Hände nahm. Die Lippen, die meist missbilligend verzogen waren, küssten Gregs bebenden Mund weich und liebevoll. Überraschend und kurz, denn fast gleichzeitig öffnete der Politiker seine Tür und schob den verdutzen, in Flammen stehenden Detective Inspector in den Schneefall hinaus.


	9. Chapter 9

Wie zu erwarten, wurde es ein merkwürdiger Tag. Gregory fror ununterbrochen und dachte nicht nur ein Mal daran, dass er sich vielleicht erkältet hatte. Als er in sein Büro ging, sah er kurz zu St. Donovan. Sally saß zusammengesunken vor ihrem Rechner und las irgendwelche Akten. Sie sah fast so elend aus wie er sich fühlte, dachte Lestrade mitfühlend und ging zu ihr.  
"Kommen Sie weiter?", fragte er und sah wie sie zusammenzuckte. Offensichtlich war sie tief in Gedanken versunken und hatte gar nicht gelesen.  
"Wenn Sie mich so fragen ..."   
Er musste lächeln, denn das mochte er an dieser Frau. Sie war ihm in manchen Dingen wirklich ähnlich. Und zwar darin, sich nicht zu scheuen um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie kam nicht weiter und auch wenn sie ihn nun nicht aktiv anbettelte, so machte sie keinen Hehl draus. Greg zog sich einen Stuhl zu ihr und setzte sich. Sie verstand diese Aufforderung und schlug die Akte auf.  
"Eigentlich habe ich nun drei Namen, die in Frage kommen. Harvey hatte an dem Abend seines Todes definitiv auf seinen Bonusanspruch bestanden, daran konnte sich die Angestellte noch gut erinnern. Allerdings hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis sie wenigstens drei in Frage kommende Männer in ihren 'Unterlagen' gefunden haben. Unter uns gesagt, es ist ein Grauen und ich frage mich wirklich, wie dieser Club bei dieser Zettelwirtschaft und Unübersichtlichkeit so gut laufen kann!"  
Gregory setzte sein Allerweltsgesicht auf, dass, wie er hoffte, absolut nichts über seine Stimmung verriet.  
"Es gibt halt genug Nachfrage. Weiter!"  
"Ich habe jetzt drei Adressen und hatte vor diese Männer heute noch zu befragen, nachdem ich schon so viel Zeit mit den Angestellten und in der Forensik verschwendet habe!"  
"Was haben die in der Forensik herausgefunden?" Lestrade begann zu schwitzen und hatte noch seine Gedanken in einem eisenharten Griff. Nur auf Sallys Gesicht achten und auf ihre Worte hören, befahl er sich strikt.  
"Na ja, die meisten Verletzungen waren wirklich oberflächlicher Art, stammten wohl von Gerten oder Peitschen oder anderen harten Gegenständen. Forster hatte auch definitiv noch Geschlechtsverkehr direkt vor seinem Tod. Sein After zeigte leichte Verletzungen, aber auch das, sagten mir die Angestellte, wäre nichts Unübliches. Die Würgemale am Hals ähneln den Malen an den Handgelenken. Hals- und Handfesseln also. Sehr fest gezogen. Vielleicht zu fest? Man hat mir auch die entsprechenden 'Instrumente' dazu gezeigt. Passt aber alles zusammen."  
Donovan wurde rot und begann hektisch in den Unterlagen zu wühlen. Viel zu aggressiv schlug Lestrade plötzlich auf den Deckel der Akte, um sie wieder zu schließen. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall Bilder sehen! Dabei quetschte er Sallys Hand zwischen den Deckeln ein und die quiekte erschrocken auf.  
"Tut ... tut mir leid.", stammelte er und bekam die Hitze in sich kaum unter Kontrolle. Er stand fast panisch auf und es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre einfach aus dem Gebäude gerannt wie ein gehetzter Hase.  
"Ich ... ich habe nur gerade nicht so viel Zeit.", versuchte er seine Erklärung und sah unkonzentriert auf sein Handy.  
"Ich weiß, Sir. Ich wollte Sie trotzdem fragen, ob Sie mit mir zu den Männern fahren, weil Johannson jetzt auch krank ist und sonst keiner verfügbar ist. Ich meine, ich mache es auch allein. Aber ich ..."  
Sie tat ihm leid. Sie tat Gregory unendlich leid und weil er nicht anders konnte, nickte er und hätte dabei schreien können.  
"Ich komme mit, aber ich kann erst am Nachmittag, denn ich muss zum Außenministerium und zum MOD. Ich melde mich, wenn ich genug Zeit habe."  
Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sah nur noch im Weggehen ihr erleichtertes und überaus dankbares Lächeln und ärgerte sich über seine eklatante Unfähigkeit Nein zu sagen.

Als es draußen schon dunkel wurde, konnte Greg keine Ausrede mehr finden. Es war kurz vor halb fünf und Donovan sah seit etwa einer halben Stunde immer mal wieder zu ihm rein. Sie wagte es zwar nicht zu klopfen aber er verstand auch so. Sie forderte sein Versprechen ein. Es gab kein Entkommen und so macht sich Lestrade auf.  
Schweigsam fuhren sie zur ersten Adresse. Eine Frau im mittleren Alter öffnete und meinte, dass ihr Sohn gestern zu einem Kurzurlaub nach Irland aufgebrochen wäre, zusammen mit seinem Freund. Sie ließen sich Adresse und Telefonnummer geben und fuhren zur nächsten Adresse.  
Dort machte gleich überhaupt niemand auf und fast war Greg ein wenig erleichtert. Zwar hatte er den ganzen Tag über viel zu tun gehabt, doch so langsam drängten sich die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht penetrant in den Vordergrund. Er bräuchte Zeit um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, doch noch war er mitten in seiner Arbeitszeit. Deshalb fuhr er mit Sally zu der letzten Adresse und auch da öffnete niemand. Sie wollten schon gerade die Treppe nach unten gehen, als die Nachbartür geöffnet wurde. Eine älter, frisch frisierte Dame steckte ihren Kopf zögerlich aus der Tür.

"Wollen Sie zu Michael Corr?"  
"Ja. Scotland Yard. Wissen Sie wo er ist oder wann er nach Hause kommt?", übernahm Lestrade das Reden, denn Donovans zuweilen burschikose und unsensible Art erschreckte gerade alte Damen besonders häufig.  
Die Dame räusperte sich und sah kurz über die Schulter nach hinten in die Wohnung. Dann flüsterte sie:  
"Na ja, der Michael ist ein wirklich guter Junge. Er hat mir schon oft geholfen den Peter ins Bett zu legen. Er ist doch so schwer und seit er nicht mehr laufen kann und ich immer erst auf den Pflegedienst warten muss, schaffe ich das natürlich nicht allein. Dann klingele ich bei Michael und wenn er da ist, hilft er mir. Er ist ein wirklich netter Mensch und sogar Peter scheint ihn zu mögen."  
"Wissen Sie wo er ist?", fragte Sally kühl dazwischen und Greg hätte ihr fast empört in den Rücken gepiekt. Sie hatte wirklich manchmal kein Feingefühl. So sah sie die ältere Frau jetzt auch an. Entrüstet darüber, dass sie nicht alles erzählen durfte, was sie wollte.  
Greg drängte sich nun wortlos zwischen Sally und die Frau an der Tür, sodass die Dame nur ihn im Blick hatte.  
"Ja, das verstehe ich Mrs ..."  
"Mrs Carmikel."  
"... Mrs Carmikel. Mein Vater hatte auch einen Schlaganfall und musste rund um die Uhr betreut werden. Es kann schon recht schwer werden, gerade für eine ältere Dame."  
Das mit seinem Vater stimmt nicht, aber das war egal, denn er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Die runzligen Gesichtszüge der Frau entspannten sich wieder sichtlich und sie nickte zustimmend.  
"Ist Michael oft weg?", fragte Greg ganz unschuldig und wusste, dass er einen Fuß in der Tür hatte.  
"Na ja, manchmal. Meist am Wochenende. Da kommt er fast nie nach Hause. Unter der Woche ist er aber meistens ab 20 Uhr daheim ... " An dieser Stelle pries Lestrade all die gelangweilten Nachbarn der Welt, die immer alles so genau und besser beobachteten, als jeder Detective.  
"Er arbeitet als Mechaniker, glaube ich. Ich habe ihn mal gefragt, aber seine Erklärung war ... so was Neumodisches. Ich habe es leider vergessen, tut mir leid."  
"Das macht doch nichts.", sagte Greg und sah dann Donovan warnend an, die sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.  
"Wissen Sie denn vielleicht, wo Michael am Wochenenden immer so ist? Oder hat er mal jemanden mitgebracht?" Die Dame brachte ein Geräusch zustande, was sich nach Hüsteln und Lachen gleichzeitig anhörte. Er spürte, wie ihn Sally von der Seite komisch ansah, doch er blickte nur zu Mrs Carmikel, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte.  
"Na ja, manchmal bringt er so einen jungen Mann mit. Wenn er das tut, geht er mir aber meist aus dem Weg, zumindest habe ich das Gefühl. Er ist dann so kurz angebunden, dabei schaut der junge Mann so nett aus. Wenn Peter nicht so scheintot in seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer sitzen würde, dann würde ich die beiden ja mal zum Kaffee einladen, aber sie fänden das bestimmt bedrückend. Und das kann ich gut verstehen, denn Peter hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle und es kann gut sein, dass er ..."  
Sally hatte fast panisch das Bild von Harvey aus der Mappe gezogen und hielt es der Frau unter die Nase.  
"Ist er das?"  
"Oh ja, das ist der junge Mann!" Die Frau sah nun verwirrt von Lestrade zu Donovan.  
"Ist denn was passiert?"  
"Könnte man so sagen, denn ...", hört er seinen Sergeant sagen und fiel ihr gleich ins Wort.  
"Wissen Sie denn, wo Michael am Wochenende immer so hingeht?"   
"Na ja ... ", druckste sie herum und Lestrade trat einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und griff nach ihrer faltigen Hand, die um die Türklinke lag.  
"Es ist wirklich wichtig, Mrs. Carmikel!"  
"Hat der Michael denn was Schlimmes getan?", fragte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme und er sah entsetzt wie die Augen der alten Frau langsam unter Wasser standen.  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber vermutlich ist er ein Zeuge in einem Fall und wir müssten ihn dringend sprechen. Können Sie uns einen Ort nennen, den er Ihnen vielleicht mal mitgeteilt hat?"  
Die Dame nagte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe, dann sagte sie zittrig:  
"Er hat mal davon gesprochen, dass er am Wochenende immer mal ganz gern in ein Studio geht, um da ein wenig zu entspannen und zu spielen, wie er sagte. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Fußball oder Tennis spielt. Aber er verneinte und meinte dann grinsend, dass er mit Peitschen und Fesseln spielt. Ich hatte das für einen Scherz gehalten, doch so im Nachhinein denke ich, dass er keinen Witz gemacht hat. Aber ich habe ihn nie wieder darauf angesprochen."  
"Wissen Sie den Namen des Studios?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Lestrade schnaufte enttäuscht.  
"Hieß es der Nightshadow-Club?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, schien intensiv nachzudenken und nickt dann eckig.  
"Das könnte es sein. Ja."  
"Aber sicher sind Sie sie nicht?"  
"Nein. Tut mir leid."  
"Das macht nichts. Sie haben uns wirklich sehr geholfen, Mrs Carmikel. Und wären Sie so lieb uns schnell anzurufen, wenn Michael zu Hause ist? Meine Kollegin lässt Ihnen einen Telefonnummer da."  
Er nickte zu Sally und verabschiedete sich von der alten Frau. Auf dem Weg zum Auto war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von allem halten sollte. Dummerweise gab es in London jede Menge solcher "SM-Spielplätze" und die alte Frau war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher gewesen. Na ja, immerhin.  
Donovan holte ihn ein.  
"Sir?"  
"Was?" Er hatte definitiv keine Lust mehr.  
"Der Clubbesitzer hat mir gerade eine Nachricht geschickt. Er hätte noch einen Zeugen gefunden, der gerade im Etablissement wäre. Ich soll jetzt schnell vorbei kommen. Wären Sie ... würden Sie ... ?"  
Sie war total verlegen und traute sich kaum ihn anzusehen. Innerlich seufzte Greg und nickte dann. Es hatte ja wirklich keinen Sinn sich vor seiner Kollegin zum Affen zu machen, indem er weglief wie ein ängstliches Kind.  
"Nur falls Sie nichts Wichtiges ..."  
"Habe ich nicht. Kommen Sie schon und bringen wir das hinter uns. Ich glaube tatsächlich, ich werde krank." Dabei wusste er plötzlich ganz genau was ihm fehlte. ER fehlte ihm. Er, mit all seiner Macht und seinen Grenzen, die er für ihn zog. Er, der ihn sogar mit seinem Körper beherrschen konnte.  
Heftige Erregung schwappte in Lestrade nach oben und spontan drückte er Sally den Autoschlüssel in die Hand.   
"Fahren Sie, mir geht es nicht so gut.", brummte er und ignorierte ihren besorgten Blick.

Der brummige, mindestens Zweimeter große Clubbesitzer, Zeichens Pole, begrüßte sie wenig erfreut. Aber ihm war wohl bewusst, dass er nichts gegen die Ermittlungen tun könnte, die den Publikumsverkehr in seinem Club mitunter beeinträchtigten.  
"Kommen Sie bitte mit!", forderte er sie auf und ging im schummrigen Licht voran. Die Wände des Clubs waren entweder mit schwarzer oder tiefroter Lackfarbe gestrichen. Erstaunlicherweise - und Greg fühlte sich irgendwie an Mycrofts Haus erinnert - war alles absolut schmucklos. Es gab keine obszönen oder seltsamen Bilder, keine Dekoration oder sonst irgendwas anstößiges. Zumindest auf dem Gang, von dem schwarz gestrichene Türen zu unterschiedlichen Räumen abzweigten. Sie waren alle verschlossen und trotzdem schlug Gregorys Herz bis zum Hals. Da es noch recht früh war, waren nur ganz wenige Menschen unterwegs und als hätte Pastorek seine Gedanken gelesen, nuschelte er mit schauderhaftem Akzent:  
"Wir haben gerade erst aufgemacht." Keiner der Polizisten gab eine Antwort. Sie kamen an einer Bar vorbei, die immerhin nett und bunt beleuchtet war und es waren auch drei unterschiedliche, beleuchtete Werbetafeln über den Zapfhähnen angebracht. Alles in allem war das ein eher heller Raum und fast fand ihn Greg ein wenig gemütlich. Und er hatte gerade heftiges Verlangen nach einem Bier. Mit allem hätte er in dieser Umgebung gerechnet. Aber Bier?  
Ein wenig betreten und in Gedanken trat er nach Pastorek und Sally in den Raum. Als er sich endlich umsah, blieb sein Herz fast stehen. Es war ein Eldorado für alle die Schmerzen suchten und geben wollten. Für alle, die dieses Leid brauchten, um loszulassen und alle, denen es Lust bereitete zu züchtigen. Gregs Gesicht, nein, sein ganzer Körper brannte augenblicklich und er war sehr dankbar, dass das Licht in diesem Raum rot und gedämpft war. Auch dieser Raum war in schwarz und roter Farbe gestrichen. Er war rechteckig und an der einen langen Wandseite war ein komplettes, schwarzes Regal aufgebaut. Es reichte von der Decke bis zum Boden und enthielt alles, was die sadistische Hand und das masochistische Herz begehrte. Greg vermied es, sich alles genau anzusehen, sondern starrte beinah aggressiv auf den dünnen, bleichen Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Hocker saß. 

"Das ist Udo." Sagte Pastorek und verließ einfach den Raum, als hätte er seine Pflicht damit getan.  
"Lass Sie mich das machen!", fauchte er Sally an, die schon zum Reden ansetzen wollte. Noch einmal musste sie heute nicht mit ihrer unsensiblen Art alles zerstören. Scheinbar verstand sie auch und überließ Greg den einzigen Stuhl, der vor Udo stand.  
"Sie sind also Udo. Gibt es einen Nachnamen?"  
"Natürlich. Denken Sie etwa ich komme aus Indien!?"  
Der Polizist sah ihn irritiert an. Ein Deutscher also, dem Akzent nach. Immer noch jagte sein Puls wie verrückt und er konnte fühlen wie sein Hemd durch seinen Schweiß immer feuchter wurde. Er sah, wie Udo unruhig hin und her rutschte und seinem Blick auswich. Es war nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen, dass dieser Mann etwas zu verbergen zu versuchte. Aber das wusste vermutlich nur Greg. Deshalb setzte er sich nun ruhig vor den Zeugen und sah ihn eindringlich an. Udo trug eine schäbige, schwarze und sehr enge Hose und ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt. Nichts würde auf das hindeuten, was er war. Nichts, bis auf die Male an seinen Handgelenken, die von Handfesseln stammten und an seinem Finger konnte Greg auch den "Ring der O" entdecken, der in dieser Szene üblich war. Udo war ein sub und alles in Greg wollte weglaufen. Weg von diesem Ort. Weg von Udo und Sally und vor allem weg von sich selbst.  
Er schluckte trocken und begann zu sprechen. Er klang heißer und wirklich krank. Krank vor Sehnsucht.  
"Sag mir deinen Nachname, Udo!" Er wusste sehr genau, wie er wollen würde, dass jemand wie er mit ihm sprechen sollte und er tat es.  
Udo sah ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen, aber immerhin schien sich der dürre Körper ein wenig zu entspannen.  
"Lehmann. Udo Lehmann."  
"Bist du schon lange in England?"  
"Ein paar Jährchen, ja?"  
"Warum?"  
"Nettes Land."  
"Das stimmt.", pflichtete Lestrade bei und versuchte total verkrampft zu Donovan zu grinsen, die ihn und Udo aufmerksam beobachtete.  
"Du kanntest Harvey?"  
"Ein bisschen, ja. Wir beide sind oft sehr früh hier gewesen. Da ist meist noch nicht viel los, so wie heute, und wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten. Denn auch wenn es für Sie nicht so aussieht, wir ficken hier nicht nur oder schlagen uns Wunden in den Körper. Es ist ein Ort, an dem sich Gleichgesinnte treffen, um ihre Leidenschaft zu teilen und auch um zu sprechen. Sozusagen ein 'Pub with benefit'."  
Udo kicherte merkwürdig und sah endlich mal hoch, nur um gleich wieder wegzusehen.  
"Worüber habt ihr euch denn an dem besagten Tag unterhalten?", fragte Sally ungeduldig und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick ihres Chefs. Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und Greg fühlte sich auf einmal total schwach und müde.  
"Ach, über alles mögliche. Über unsere Herren unter anderem." Meine Güte, diesem Udo musste man auch alles aus der Nase ziehen. Der fuhr sich jetzt durch seine aschblonden, fettigen Haare und sah unsicher zu Donovan.  
"Habt ihr ... hatte Harvey einen bestimmten Dom oder wechselten die?" Lestrade ignorierte die hochgezogenen Brauen seines Sergeant und sah nur Udo an.  
"Ach, die wechseln. Bei mir zumindest. Ich bin da nicht so wählerisch. Harv aber hatte schon Ansprüche. Ich glaube, da gab es Einen, den er sehr mochte und in dessen Händen er sich am wohlsten gefühlt hat. Der war aber nicht leicht zu bekommen, wie Harv sagte. Er hat so von ihm geschwärmt und ihn in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. An diesem Abend, hatte er ihn wohl versetzt und Harv war am Boden zerstört und echt schlecht drauf. Ich wartete auch noch auf Ben und so habe ich ihm an der Bar ein wenig Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich hatte früher schon ab und an mal etwas mit Harv getrunken, doch an diesem Abend wirkte er irgendwie besonders niedergeschlagen. Keine Ahnung, ob es an seiner 'unerwiderten Liebe' lag."Dabei hatte er mir anvertraut, dass er sogar in Betracht ziehen würde, für diesen Herrn und Meister zu sterben!"  
Lestrade hörte Donovan keuchen, sah jedoch nicht zu ihr, sondern nur in Udos Gesicht, was so viel von dem erzählte, was er selbst fühlte. Er schluckte gequält und nickt dann, als der Deutsche ihn vorsichtig ansah. Udo lächelte ein zaghaftes Lächeln und Greg wusste, dass er es wusste. Udo wusste wer er war und zu seiner Überraschung erleichterte ihn das ungemein.  
"Hat er einen Namen genannt?" fragte er einfühlsam.  
"Nein. Er sprach nur von 'Herr' und ich habe ihn auch nicht gesehen, weil ich meistens, wenn Harv abgeholt wurde, schon selbst beschäftigt war."  
"Verstehe. Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Udo. Falls dir noch etwas einfällt ..." Lestrade gab ihm seine Karte und stand dann mit zitternden Beinen auf. Keine Sekunde länger konnte er hier bleiben und ging schnurstracks auf den Ausgang zu, ohne auf Sally zu achten oder zu warten. Draußen, in der winterlichen Kälte sog er tief die Luft in die Lungen, bevor seine Kollegin kommen würde.  
Als sie kam, sagte er zu ihr:  
"Fahren Sie ins Revier zurück, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."  
Damit drehte er sich einfach um und ging die Straße hinab. Sally Donovan schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher.


	10. Chapter 10

Lestrade ging nicht mehr ins Büro zurück. Das war das Gute am "Senior Officer", man war kaum jemanden Rechenschaft schuldig, zumindest nicht seinen Untergebenen. Stattdessen ging er in sein Lieblingspub und ließ sich von Elaine ein Bier zapfen. Auf Kommunikation hatte er allerdings überhaupt keine Lust und tat so, als wäre er am Fußballspiel, welches im TV über dem Tresen lief hochinteressiert. In Wahrheit jedoch, versuchte er sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Er wusste genau, wie Donovan nun vorgehen musste, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob die das auch wusste. Sei es drum, er würde sie das herausfinden lassen müssen.  
All das, diese halbe Stunde in diesem Etablissement, hatte ihn genau so aufgewühlt, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Und trotzdem war er weniger darüber geschockt, als er gedacht hatte. Aber umso mehr spürte er leider seine brennende Sehnsucht nach all dem. Nach einem Menschen, der ihn verstand. Jemand, der sein tiefes Verlangen nach bedingungsloser Selbstaufgabe begreifen und erfüllen konnte.  
Mycroft Holmes war dazu auf jeden Fall in der Lage und doch fehlte etwas, denn auch wenn Greg sich längst zögerlich eingestand, dass er sich in diesen Mann schneller verliebt hatte, als er hätte jemals vermuten müssen, so lief das nicht auf einen Gegenseitigkeit hinaus. Er wollte ganz dringend von Mycroft begehrt werden und hatte auch durchaus letzte Nacht gespürt, dass da auch bei ihm irgendetwas war. Oder irrte er sich da? Erlag er da seinem eigenen Wunschdenken?  
Oder wäre es ihm möglich, diesem beherrschten, harten Mann ein wenig Liebe abzutrotzen?  
Nach zwei Bierchen war er wieder einigermaßen ruhig, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

 

Kaum war er aus dem Pub in die Kälte getreten, fuhr Mycrofts Jaguar vor und er selbst öffnete die Tür.  
"Steig ein!", befahl er ausdruckslos.  
"Ein Bier hätte auch gereicht, Gregory. Ich war kurz davor wieder zu fahren." Mycroft hörte sich merkwürdig an. In seinem Ton war eine Mischung aus Vorwurf, Vergnügen und Härte. Greg erschauerte bis tief in sein Mark und bedankte sich still, dass dieser schreckliche Tag vielleicht doch noch ein gutes Ende finden könnte.   
"Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte er mit dünner Stimme und ärgerte sich wirklich ein wenig, dass der Alkohol seinen Verstand schon ein wenig benebelt hatte.   
"Zu einem Ort, den du danach am besten wieder vergisst, es sei denn, ich nehme dich dahin mit." Holmes betrachtete ihn hemmungslos. Er hatte seinen Schirm zwischen den Beinen und Greg wurde rot, als ihm einfiel, dass das 'sein' Wort war. Würde er es jemals benutzen dürfen? In seinem ganzen Körper und auch in seinem Verstand war soviel Gier danach, dass er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte. SEIN Mund war zu einem sanften Lächeln verzog, als würde er wissen, was der Polizist gerade dachte. Und Greg war sich sicher, dass er es tatsächlich wusste.  
Sie hielten vor einem Mietshaus. Es war ziemlich teuer und edel renoviert und schien erst kürzlich fertig geworden zu sein. Als Greg nach oben sah, sah er nur in zwei unteren Wohnungen Licht. Der Rest war vermutlich noch nicht bezogen. So war es auch ziemlich still als sie durch die geräumige Eingangshalle liefen, deren Fliesen schachbrettartig in schwarzen und weißen Quadraten gelegt waren. Mycroft hieß ihn in den Fahrstuhl treten und drückte auf den Knopf zum Loft.  
ER sagte nichts und auch Greg blieb stumm. Was hätte er auch für einen Grund gehabt etwas zu sagen? Immerhin war Mycroft hier, um sein Begehren zu befriedigen. Zumindest hofft er das sehnlichst. Holmes schloss die Tür auf und betrat zusammen mit dem Inspector eine wirklich riesige und sehr hübsche Dachwohnung. Greg konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es hier tagsüber hell und lichtdurchflutet war. Und die ganze Wohnung war komplett eingerichtet. Nicht wie Mycrofts Haus, so spärlich und abweisend wie der Besitzer selbst. Sondern hier war es wirklich gemütlich, wenn auch durchaus elegant. Greg sah sich mit großen Augen um. Ja, hier könnte es ihm wirklich gefallen, dachte er begeistert und zuckte zusammen, als er SEINE Stimme hörte. Denn Mycrofts Tonfall war ausgesprochen streng.  
"Mach den Kamin an. Du findest rechts und links daneben alles was du benötigst. Dann ziehst du dich komplett aus."  
Greg schnappte in einer Mischung aus Erregung und Schreck nach Luft.

Während er mit hektischen Handgriffen das Holz im Kamin stapelte, zog sich der andere Mann nur den Mantel und die Jacke aus. Dann setzte sich Mycroft auf einen Sessel, schlug die Beine übereinander und legte die Hände zusammen, wie es Greg auch von Sherlock kannte. Er beobachtete ihn nur und sagte kein Wort. Gregs Gesicht glühte und das lag nicht an dem Feuer, welches immer größer wurde. Gleich wurde es im Raum noch behaglicher und wärmer und trotzdem zog sich der Polizist nur zögerlich aus. Denn Nachts, im Dunkeln, nackt neben IHM zu liegen war etwas ganz anderes als sich nun vor seinen sezierenden, hart blickenden Augen zu entblößen.   
"Sieh mich dabei an!", forderte Mycroft nun auch autoritär, als er merkte, dass Greg verlegen auf den Boden sah, während er Jacke und Hemd auszog.  
Die Scham kroch wie Lava durch seinen Körper und sein Atem ging schnell. Der Blick in SEINE wissenden Augen machte ihn fast verrückt und das fiel ihm dabei wirklich am Schwersten. Natürlich war seine Männlichkeit hart und zeigte deutlich sein Verlangen. Das war es nicht, vor dem Greg sich so fürchtete. Das wusste Mycroft sowieso schon längst. Seine Angst dagegen, dass Holmes in seinem Gesicht lesen könnte, wie ernsthaft und unbedingt er ihn wollte, welche starken Gefühle er inzwischen für ihn hatte, wurde immer größer.   
Dann stand er nackt da und wartete. Mycroft ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt. Der Polizist war viel zu unerfahren und anständig, um zu wissen wie viel Schamlosigkeit in Ruhe und Schweigsamkeit liegen konnte. Ausgiebig und ohne jede Hemmung betrachtete er ihn wie ein Stück Vieh auf dem Markt. Greg wusste, dass es auf alle Fälle besser war zu schweigen, auch wenn ihm ein Flehen auf der Zunge lag. Er wollte flüstern oder schreien, wollte IHM sagen, dass er ihm gehören will. Wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich ihm schenken will mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und vor allem, seiner Seele. ER würde es nicht hören wollen, denn er hielt nichts von Liebe. 

"Jetzt setz dich auf das Sofa dort." Mycroft deutete ziemlich desinteressiert auf den Zweisitzer und stand auf. Er ging an den kleinen Holzschrank, der eine Bar war, die Lestrade gar nicht aufgefallen war. Dort füllte er mit der üblichen, provokanten Lässigkeit zwei Whiskygläser und kam damit zu ihm zurück.  
Gregs Zittern war nicht zu übersehen. Er hätte schon aufhören müssen zu atmen, wenn er es hätte verstecken wollen. Seine Augen brannten von innen, als Mycroft ihm das Glas gab und mit der nun freien Hand sein Kinn nach oben zwang, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.  
"Wie war dein Tag, Gregory?" Mycroft klang tatsächlich interessiert und zärtlich und der Polizist hob erstaunt die Brauen.  
"Aufwühlend.", sagte er dann schwach und es war wirklich das einzige, absolut passende Wort.  
Holmes schmunzelt leicht und trank sein Glas dann auf einen Zug aus.  
"Das sehe ich. Jetzt trink!" Worauf er anspielte war klar, denn Gregs Penis stand steif und ungeduldig von seinem Körper ab. Schnell trank er das brennende Zeug und vermied es sich zu schütteln. Er mochte diese Art Alkohol wirklich überhaupt nicht aber IHM zuliebe würde er es trinken.  
Mycroft nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte beide leere Gläser nachlässig auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa. Dann setzte er sich auf die Lehne und sah Lestrade erneut an. Seine Finger legten sich auf dessen heiße Wangen, streichelten besinnlich darüber, fuhren einmal über die trockenen, ein wenig geöffneten Lippen und zogen eine brennende Spur über Gregs hektisch pulsierende Halsschlagader hinunter zu der dunklen Brustwarze. Die ganze Zeit über sah er dabei in die braunen, warmen Augen, die es nicht wagten wegzusehen. Unter SEINEN Fingern wurden die Brustwarze hart und richtete sich auf. Dann stand Mycroft auf und ging zu dem Sessel zurück.

"Berühr dich jetzt selbst!", befahl er mit kühler Stimme, schlug wieder ein Bein übers andere und musterte den Inspector mit unergründlichem Blick. Greg, der es nicht mehr schaffte SEINEM Blick standzuhalten, blickte auf seine eigene, bebende Hand, die sich um den geschwollenen Schaft legte.  
Er schloss die Augen und erwartete fast, dass Mycroft ihm verbieten würde die Augen zu schließen. Aber er hörte nichts und begann sich langsam zu massieren. Diese Art Erleichterung verschaffte er sich nicht oft, was einmal daran lag, dass er meist zu müde und zu faul war und sich lieber mit dem Shopping Channel in den Schlaf quasseln ließ. Es lag aber auch daran, dass seine Fantasie unweigerlich in diese düstere Richtung ging, die er so unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Aber jetzt und hier war er frei, denn Mycroft gestatte ihm nahezu ... nein! ER zwang ihn dazu sich mit sich selbst auseinander zu setzen. Gregory war schlagartig so erregte, dass er fast schon nach wenigen Minuten zum Orgasmus gekommen wäre. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und sah fragend zu Holmes, doch der ließ mit nichts eine Meinung erkennen. Er sah ihn einfach nur an.  
Die braunen Augen blinzelten schnell und hilflos und nur das unmerkliche Nicken Mycrofts gab Greg schließlich zu verstehen, dass er nicht aufhören sollte. Viel zu heftig und unkontrolliert kam er zum Höhepunkt. Der Tag und die Nacht davor waren wirklich viel zu nervenaufreibend gewesen. Sein Körper zitterte immer noch und schien sich nur schwer zu beruhigen. Auf seiner Haut lag an jeder Stelle eine schmerzhafte Gänsehaut und sein Atem ging noch so schnell, dass ihm leicht schwindlig war.  
Warmes Sperma lag auf seinem Oberschenkel und er starrte auf das weiße Sekret. Im Gegensatz zu gestern Nacht fühlte er leider überhaupt nicht diese Erleichterung, die ihn abheben ließ. Im Gegenteil, es war irgendwie schal und nichtig, wenn ER nichts direkt damit zu tun hatte.

Plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet brach Gregory in Tränen aus. Die Anspannung, das Nichtverstehen und der Kampf mit sich selbst hatten ihn an eine mentale Grenze gebracht. Ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte, fiel er auf seine Knie und kroch zu Mycroft, der weder etwas sagte, noch sich bewegte.  
Dort schob der Polizist zögerlich seinen Kopf auf Mycrofts Schoss und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Als er SEINE kühlen, schlanken Finger in seinen Haaren fühlte, schluchze Greg unbeherrscht:  
"Bestrafen Sie mich dafür!"  
Mycroft streichelte durch seine Haare, sagt aber nichts. Der nackte, bebende Mann drückte sein tränennasses, heißes Gesicht in seinen Schoss und flüsterte erneut unter Tränen:  
"Tun Sie mit mir, was Sie wollen. Ich gehöre Ihnen. Ich liefere mich aus. Bedingungslos." Ihm versagte die Stimme und ein paar Momente schluchzte er nur, ohne dass er die Gewalt darüber bekam.  
ER sagte immer noch nichts, aber durch sein Weinen, spürte Gregory eher intuitiv wie angespannt der Körper unter seinem war. Furcht und Hoffnung bildeten ein schmerzhaftes Knäul in seiner Brust und als er die Befürchtung hatte, Mycroft würde ihn wegstoßen und aufstehen, sagte er hastig:  
"Ich liebe Sie, Mister Holmes. Wirklich! Das tue ich!"  
Endlich bekam er eine Reaktion. Aber keine, auf die er gehofft hatte. Mycroft schnaubte verächtlich, zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch und drückte ihn mit der anderen Hand von sich weg.  
"Das ist lächerlich, Gregory. Was hatte ich dir geschrieben? Erinnerst du dich?" Sein Ton war eisig und auch die blauen Augen waren hart wie Stahl, als er eine Antwort von dem nackten Mann auf den Knien forderte.  
"Unterwerfung hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun.", flüsterte Gregory kaum hörbar und fror erbärmlich. So sehr, dass seine Zähne klapperten. Mycroft nickte zufrieden.  
"Aber ... Aber ..."   
"Es gibt kein ABER!", unterbrach ER ihn scharf und fast glaubte Lestrade in den blauen Augen so etwas wie Unbehagen zu sehen. Mycroft wollte weder den Gedanken zulassen, dass der Polizist ihn liebte. Erst recht nicht, dass er vielleicht selbst emotional involviert war. Oder war das allein Gregs Luftschloss, welches sich in den mitleidlosen Augen reflektierte? Immerhin hatte sein Weinkrampf nachgelassen und so fror er nur noch. Das sah auch Mycroft. Er ließ ihn knien und stand auf. Dann nahm er eines der leeren Gläser und holte sich erneut einen Whisky, wobei Greg zu sehen glaubte, wie ER, als er ihm den Rücken zudrehte, tief Luft holte.

Dann setzte Holmes sich auf den Zweisitzer am Kamin. Er setzte sich ganz in die Ecke und bedeutete dann Lestrade zu ihm zu kommen.  
"Leg dich hin und leg deinen Kopf auf meine Beine." Er tat es und versuchte die verwirrenden Empfindungen in sich aufzuschlüsseln. Mycroft gab ihm tatsächlich was er wollte. Erniedrigung, Unterwerfung, Demütigung, Qual (wenn er auch im Moment eher selbst für seine seelischen Leiden sorgte) und Hilflosigkeit. Aber alles in so kleinen Dosen, dass Greg fast verrückt wurde. Er wollte mehr. Mehr Schmerz. Mehr Leid. Mehr von Mycroft!  
Auf der anderer Seite war schon das, was er bekam, mehr als er erwarten durfte. Es war ein grausames Spiel und er bekam wenig und doch war schon das Wenige etwas, was ihn glücklich machte. So glücklich, wie er es in den letzten 20 Jahren nicht war.   
Er wollte es härter, schmerzhafter und verstand in diesem Augenblick wie sehr ihn Mycroft mit seiner abweisender Distanz doch tatsächlich quälte. Dessen linke Hand war in seinen Haaren und er starrte wortlos ins Feuer. Lestrade, dessen Tränen trockneten und der langsam glaubte zu verstehen wie dieses Spiel funktionierte, hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und schlief dann tatsächlich ein.

Als sich Holmes unter seinem Gesicht bewegte, erwachte er sofort. Sogleich vernahm er auch dessen Stimme, die ein wenig schläfrig klang.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wenn es dir hier gefällt, darfst du bleiben so lange du willst. Sag mir nur Bescheid. Ich bin sowieso der Meinung, du solltest aus deinem düsteren Haus, das für dich allein viel zu groß ist, ausziehen." Greg hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah ihn erstaunt an. Er war nicht nur wegen Mycrofts Angebot erstaunt, sondern auch darüber wie er mit ihm sprach. Als wären sie ... ein Paar. Oder zumindest Freunde.  
Tatsächlich waren sie nichts davon. Allerhöchstens bekannte Vertragspartner.  
Mycroft sah ihn nun an und die blauen Augen hatten diese warme Tiefe, die Greg so mochte. Um den Mund lag ein Lächeln und die Stimme war immer noch weich, als er weitersprach.  
"Zwei Dinge noch. Ich denke, du bist so weit, dass du das Buch allein lesen kannst, wann immer du willst. Es steht da hinten im Regal." ER war sichtlich erheitert, als er in Gregs braune, geweitete Augen blickte.  
"Ja, Sir.", sagte der Polizist automatisch und konnte seinen Blick nicht aus den abgrundtiefen Augen nehmen, bei denen er gerade an den Mariannengraben mit seinem rätselhaften und unentdeckten Grund denken musste.  
"Die andere Sache ist die ... Du wirst dich dafür bedanken. Und zwar sofort. Knie dich vor mich!"  
Lestrade war völlig überrumpelt, denn eben noch schwebte er in seiner warmen Behaglichkeit, die SEINE Aufmerksamkeit und die Güte in ihm auslösten und nun schnitten seine Worte kalt in sein Fleisch. Sein Körper, der schon so lange darauf wartete, hielt sich nicht mit seiner albernen, mentalen Überraschung auf, sondern rutschte gehorsam vom Sofa auf seine Knie.  
Mycroft zog sich seine Hose runter und nichts an seiner Bewegungen nahmen ihm irgendetwas von seiner Würde. Das Gesicht blieb verschlossen und er sagte auch nichts mehr, weil der Detective Inspector ganz sicher selbst wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde.  
Holmes Männlichkeit war schon ein wenig hart und als Greg seinen Mund darum schloss, konnte er bald die komplette Härte fühlen. Sobald die Erektion die volle Größe erreicht hatte, drückte Mycroft Gregs Kopf darauf, sodass er der Fleischspeer tief in seinem Rachen war. Es war wie ein Knebel von innen und ihm kamen die Tränen. Er bekam kaum Luft und trotzdem waren es diesmal Tränen der Lust und er Freude, denn er konnte IHM zeigen wie sehr er ihn wollte und was er alles dafür tun würde, damit ER ihm vielleicht eines Tages ein winziges Stückchen Liebe schenkte.  
Mycroft ließ seinen Kopf nicht mehr los, sondern führte alle seine Bewegungen, ohne Rücksicht auf sein Würgen zu nehmen und auch nicht auf die warmen Tränen, die seine hellen Oberschenkel trafen. Mit heißen, schwachen Händen hielt Lestrade sich an Mycroft Beinen fest und wehrte sich nicht gegen seine Macht. Sein Rachen tat weh und ihm war schwindlig, weil er zu wenig Luft bekam und dann hätte er fast gelacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Denn er stellte sich vor, wie er in diesem Fall 'Regenschirm' sagen sollte. Holmes hatte recht wie immer, es war kindisch! Denn er hatte sich IHM vollkommen ausgeliefert und müsste darauf vertrauen, dass ER genau wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte.  
Und so entspannte sich Gregory immer mehr. Er ließ es zu, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Er gab sie komplett in Mycrofts Hände. Und als der sein salziges Sperma glühend in seinen Rachen spritzte, wusste Greg, dass auch Harvey Forster das Selbe empfunden haben musste. War ihm das zum Verhängnis geworden? Oder hatte Sally recht und es war kein Mord? War Harvey gestorben, weil er seinem Herren bedingungslos vertraut hatte und hatte dieser Mann einen Fehler gemacht? Oder war alles Absicht? Harvey wusste, dass das passieren konnte, denn das war nämlich ein zusätzlicher Kitzel.  
Gregorys Gedanken verschwammen ein wenig und er wusste, dass das am Sauerstoffmangel lag. Mycrofts Keuchen war leise und kurz. Ebenso beherrscht wie sein Orgasmus an sich. Alles wohlkalkuliert und exakt berechnet. Dann ließ er ihn los und Greg zog gierig und dankbar Luft in seine Lungen. Er hatte Mycrofts Geschmack im Mund und er wünschte sich, dass das so bliebe, bis er eingeschlafen war.   
Natürlich würde er hier bleiben, wenn ER gegangen war. Er würde genau hier auf dem kleinen Sofa liegen bleiben. Nackt und glücklich.  
Auch einigermaßen zufrieden sah ihn Mycroft an, als er sagte, dass er aufstehen und sich anziehen dürfe, wenn er wolle. Greg stand auf, blieb aber nackt.  
"Ich würde gern hier bleiben.", sagte er leise und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass auch Mycroft mit ihm hier bleiben würde. Aber der sah nicht so aus, denn er zog sich schon den Mantel über.  
"Wie du möchtest. Der Schlüssel steckt innen in der Eingangstür." Als Holmes erneut auf ihn zukam, ging eine merkwürdige Wandlung in seinem Gesicht vor. Aus der herablassenden Distanziertheit wurde mit jedem Schritt näher auf den Polizisten eine Zärtlichkeit, die Gregs Herz zerfließen ließ.  
Mycrofts Hände, schon in den schwarzen Lederhandschuhen, packten Lestrades Gesicht. Hart und gierig drückte er seine Lippen auf den überrumpelten und weichen Mund des Inspectors. Einen Moment zu lang war dieser überrascht, denn Mycroft hatte ihn schon losgelassen und war zur Tür gegangen.  
"Gute Nacht!", sagte ER nur mit belegter Stimme und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
Zurück blieb ein aufgelöster, glücklicher Mann.


	11. Chapter 11

Gregory Lestrade hatte eine neue und noch dazu sehr gemütliche Bleibe. Wie er erwartet hatte, war es am Tag, als wandele er an einem mittäglichen Sommertag unter dem lichten Laubdach von Birken. Er fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl und schlief ausgezeichnet. Von Mycroft hatte er allerdings schon seit Tagen wieder nichts mehr gehört.  
Da er nun auch intensiv an dem Fall mit dem entführten Kind des US-Außenministers arbeiten musste, hatte er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen Donovan abzuwürgen. Die war nur einmal zu ihm gekommen, um mitzuteilen, dass Michael Corr wohl nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen war und nun als vorläufig flüchtig galt. Eine Fahndung war rausgegeben. Gregory hatte nur genickt, hatte dabei aber ein ausgesprochen beunruhigendes Gefühl.

Am Donnerstag Abend kam er kurz nach 22 Uhr und völlig fertig in das Loft. Er schaffte es gerade noch zu duschen und kippte dann ins Bett. Natürlich verweilten seine Gedanken wieder bei IHM und wie sehr er ihn wollte, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht lange aufhalten und driftete unbemerkt ins Land der Träume ab.  
Als er Mycroft neben sich spürte, wagte er nicht sich zu bewegen, weil er glaubte seinen wundervollen Traum so zu verscheuchen. Der warme Körper hinter ihm, der sich verlangend an ihn presste, die Hände an seiner Haut und SEIN Atem in seinem Nacken, ließen ihn tief und traurig aufseufzen, denn offensichtlich war er in Liebe zu einem Stein entbrannt. Aber er konnte Mycroft keine Schuld geben, denn der hatte nie etwas anders behauptet. Nein, er hatte ihn sogar gewarnt.  
Als Lestrade sich seiner klaren Gedanken bewusst wurde, begriff er, dass er durchaus sehr wach war. Sofort schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals und sein Puls begann wie verrückt zu rasen, als er spürte, wie Holmes sich erst an ihn, dann in ihn drängte. Nicht so sanft wie beim ersten Mal. Immer noch langsam und geduldig aber absolut unnachgiebig.  
Der Polizist zog scharf die Luft ein und saugte dann seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, um sich dem Schmerz zu ergeben. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, ziepte nur ein wenig, denn leider war Greg nur allzu bereit sich für Mycroft zu öffnen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unter SEINEN Fingern weich und willenlos wie ein Kissen wurde.  
Aber in all seiner Lust und seinem Rausch begriff der Polizist, dass Mycroft heute ausgesprochen gierig und drängend war. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr mit diesen abgezirkelten Bewegungen, achtete nicht so sehr auf das, was Greg tat, erwartete oder wollte. Es waren nur minimal Veränderungen. Seine Stöße waren härter, gingen tiefer und Greg hörte ihn leise keuchen. Die schlanken Finger krallten sich rücksichtslos in sein Fleisch und hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest und seine Stimme, die ihm nun befahl, sich hinzuknien, war belegt und viel tiefer als sonst. Vor allem klang sie absolut nicht mehr gelassen.  
Gregory beeilte sich zu tun, was er wollte und fühlte ihn zugleich so tief in sich, dass er laut stöhnen musste. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken, versuchten sich daran festzuhalten, um Mycrofts Macht und seinem Verlangen standzuhalten. Doch das spülte Lestrade unweigerlich fort. Wie benommen hörte er aus weiter Ferne sein eigenes Schluchzen, eine Mischung aus Lustschrei und Weinen. Er fühlte wie sein warmes Sperma gegen seinen nackten Bauch spritzte und hatte doch gar keinen Höhepunkt gespürt, da alles für ihn war, als würde er gerade aus einem Flugzeug springen. Ohne Fallschirm.   
Irgendwann hörte er sich wieder selbst in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Leidenschaft schreien. Mycroft antwortete ihm laut stöhnend und dann zog er ihn zur Seite. Seine Arme waren immer noch um seinen Leib geschlungen und er hielt ihn so fest, dass er kaum Luft bekam. SEIN warmes Keuchen auf seinem Rücken, dass langsam abebbte trieb Greg erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Er ließ es zu, sträubte sich nicht dagegen, weil er wusste, dass IHM das gefiel. Dass ER es mochte, wenn er ihn zum Weinen bringen konnte.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Mycroft Finger fuhren ihm zärtlich über seine nassen Wangen.  
"Willst du wissen, ob du mich tatsächlich liebst oder ob das nur ein Spiel für dich ist?", sprach er leise in seinen Rücken. Erneut erzitterte Lestrade vor Lust und Erwartung. Vor allem vor grausamer Sehnsucht.  
"Unbedingt!" Er musste für die Antwort nicht überlegen. Keine Sekunde lang!  
"Was du bisher erlebt hast, wird dir lächerlich dagegen vorkommen." Mycrofts Stimme war immer noch leise und klang verausgabt.  
"Ich würde es für Sie tun, Sir. Ich würde alles ertragen, wie schlimm es auch sein wird.", erwiderte Greg und bekam lange keine Antwort. So lange, dass er sich fragte, ob er schon wieder das Falsche gesagt hatte. Ob er Holmes wieder zu nahe getreten war? Aber dann bekam er eine Antwort, die ihn unendlich glücklich machte:  
"Ich will, dass du mir gehörst!" Dieser Satz kam einer Liebeserklärung gleich, auch wenn der Inspector sehr genau wusste, wie er gemeint war, denn es glich in nichts dem, was sich Verliebte ins Ohr flüstern. In den Kategorien, in denen Gregory seit neuestem dachte, bedeutete das, dass er als devoter Part seine Autonomie komplett aufgab. Mycroft musste nicht sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Es zählte nur, dass er eine so große Bedeutung für ihn hatte, dass er ihn besitzen wollte. Er wollte seine Opferbereitschaft prüfen, wollte sehen, ob er zu allem bereit war und wollte vor allem sehen, dass er ihn, in allem was er tat und dachte, bedingungslos als einzige und oberste Instanz anerkannte.  
Mycroft Holmes wollte eine gänzliche Unterwerfung.  
War das noch ein Spiel? Für Lestrade schon lange nicht mehr und wenn er ehrlich war, war es das für ihn nie gewesen. Er war sowieso viel zu ernsthaft für Spiele und hatte anfangs nur aus Unerfahrenheit zugestimmt. Für ihn war das der Ernst des Lebens und endlich fühlte er sich so einigermaßen komplett. Und jetzt gab ihm Mycroft die Chance sein Puzzle zu vollenden. Er wusste nicht, wie er IHM seine unendliche Dankbarkeit anders zeigen konnte, als alles zu tun, um IHM zu gehören und sich seiner würdig zu erweisen.  
Ob ein Holmes überhaupt zu Liebe fähig war, vermochte Greg nicht zu durchschauen. Aber er hatte Mycrofts Verlangen zu spüren bekommen. Es war unnachgiebig und herrschsüchtig, wie sein Charakter. Daneben hatte er aber auch die Zärtlichkeit gesehen, die er vorher noch niemals an ihm bemerkt hatte. Mycroft war ein ausgesprochen aufmerksamer Mensch, was natürlich in seiner Natur lag. Aber Sherlock, der ihm ähnlich war, merkte auch ganz viel und es kümmerte ihn einen Dreck. Nicht so sein Bruder. Er hatte gesehen, wie schlecht sich Greg in dem ehemaligen, gemeinsamen Haus fühlte, in dem er mit Lana gewohnt hatte. Er achtete auf ihn, nicht nur körperlich, sondern sondierte auch immer wieder seine seelischen Bedürfnisse. Er konnte ausgesprochen konzentriert zuhören und vor allem zwischen den Zeilen lesen und er konnte auch einfach dasitzen und Greg festhalten. Mycroft Holmes war in der Lage alle seine Bedürfnisse vollkommen zu befriedigen. Und dass er für ihn keine Liebe empfand, war schade aber Greg war sich sicher, dass sich das im Laufe der Zeit ändern könnte. Wenn er nur hartnäckig und willig genug unterwarf. 

Gregory wagte es sich umzudrehen und ER ließ ihn. Es war dunkel und er konnte nicht sein Gesicht sehen, trotzdem sprach er nun zu Mycroft, als wenn er ihn tatsächlich ansehen könnten.  
"Ich will unbedingt. Ich will Ihnen gehören, Mister Holmes!", flüsterte er und ließ sich von IHM auf seine Brust ziehen.   
"Dann wirst du dir ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen." Antwortete sein Herr und durch die Weichheit seiner Stimme hörte er einen frostigen Unterton.   
Mycroft Holmes war so grausam und so schön.  
So unberechenbar und dunkel.


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft blieb nicht bis zum Morgengrauen, weckte ihn aber als er ging.   
"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du heute und am Montag Urlaub hast. Ich weiß, du bist an einem wichtigen Fall und der SI wird dich sicher nicht so einfach gehen lassen, deswegen werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen." Holmes saß angezogen neben ihm auf dem Bett, hatte Gregs schlafwarme Hand zwischen seinen Händen und sah ihn im milden Schein der kleinen Nachtischlampe aufmerksam an.  
"Ja, okay. Wenn Sie .."  
"Heute, gegen Mittag werde ich dich abholen und du wirst dich bis dahin ausschlafen, erholen und dich hübsch machen." Mycroft lächelte vielsagend und Gregs Herz machte wilde Galoppsprünge. Was hatte er vor?  
"Du brauchst dir keine Kleidung und auch sonst nichts einpacken."  
"Wohin fahren wir denn?"  
"Nach Manchester." Ganz überraschend und sehr zärtlich küsste Mycroft Gregs Fingerspitzen und verließ ihn dann ohne weitere Erklärungen.

Der Polizist hätte seine Aufregung nicht verleugnen können. Mit keiner Sekunde dachte er an seine Arbeit oder überhaupt an irgendetwas anderes als an Mycroft oder das, was er mit ihm vorhatte. Er badete lange und las dabei "Die Geschichte der O" zu Ende.  
Er weinte nicht mehr dabei, fühlte aber immer noch dieses Verstehen und diese Verbundenheit in sich. Es würde auch immer so sein und vielleicht hatte er endlich einen Weg gefunden der zu werden, der er schon immer war. Mit Mycrofts Gnade. Mit seiner Hilfe und vielleicht auch mit seiner Liebe?  
Nein, verbot es sich Greg selbst das zu hoffen. Es zählten nur die Fakten. Und die waren, dass Mycroft Holmes von ihm erwartete, dass er sich völlig und mit Hingabe auslieferte. Genau das konnte Greg ihm geben, denn sein Bedürfnis sich selbst aufzugeben wurde von IHM gesteuert und in einen sinnvollen Rahmen übertragen. Kein anderer Mensch hätte ihm mehr Sicherheit und Halt geben können, als MYCROFT HOLMES. Was war es doch für ein Glück gewesen, dass er dieses Buch gekauft hatte.  
Aber - und Gregory wusste das inzwischen sehr gut - das alles war erst der Anfang. Holmes hatte sein Wort gehalten und hatte ihn ganz behutsam geführt. Immer ein Stück weiter, immer tiefer. Greg schritt eine Treppe in seinem Inneren hinab. Es ging immer tiefer hinunter. Es wurde immer schwerer und härter. Und es wurde dunkler und dunkler.  
So köstlich schwarz und grausam wie ER.  
Die pulsierende Männlichkeit des Polizisten verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch Greg betrachtete sie nur lächelnd und wusste, dass ER nicht wollen würde, dass er sich selbst berührte.  
Irgendwie war er dann fast überrascht als der Türsummer brummte. Mycroft wartete unten auf ihn. Mit einer explosiven Mischung aus Ungeduld, Erwartung und auch ein wenig Furcht fuhr er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten.

Kaum waren sie losgefahren, wollte Greg seinen Begleiter tausend Dinge fragen, doch Mycroft holte schweigsam sein Laptop aus der Tasche und stellte ihn auf seine Beine.  
"Ich habe zu tun.", sagte er nur und überließ Lestrade seinen Gedanken. Bis nach Manchester sagte Mycroft keinen Ton mehr zu ihm. Er telefonierte hin und wieder, tippte ab und an etwas und einmal lachte er dermaßen boshaft auf, dass Greg zusammen fuhr.  
Holmes hatte nicht mal seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet und mit einer herben Enttäuschung sah Greg wieder aus dem Fenster und sah sich die vorbeiziehenden Landschaften an.  
Erst kurz bevor sie in der Innenstadt von Manchester ausstiegen, packte Mycroft sein Arbeitsgerät weg. Dann sah er auffordernd zu Greg und meinte lächelnd:  
"Ich hoffe, du hattest genug Zeit dir die absurdesten Dinge vorzustellen?!"  
Oh ja, das hatte er. Holmes wollte nicht wirklich eine Antwort und bedeute ihm auszusteigen. Es hatte die Tage davor wieder geschneit und an den Straßenrändern lag noch viel Schnee. Nicht unbedingt weiß und unschuldig, eher schmutzig und verdorben, wie sich Greg selbst vorkam. Sie waren in der King Street, wusste der Polizist, denn er war schon mal hier gewesen. Lana kaufte sehr gern ein und wenn sie mal in der Gegend waren, mussten alle erreichbaren Großstädte daran glauben.  
Als Mycroft jedoch nach seiner Hand griff, keuchte Greg total verblüfft auf. Er bekam zwar keinen Kommentar, ließ sich jedoch gehorsam und breit lächelnd von Mycroft über die Einkaufsstraße führen. Ihr Tempo war sehr gemächlich und die Sonne machte alles zu einem Vergnügen. Zwar gingen sie in kein einziges Geschäft aber hin und wieder blieb sein Gefährte vor der Auslage eines Geschäftes stehen und sah sich die Dinge an.  
Zuerst wagte Lestrade nicht viel zu sagen, denn er war immer noch überrascht, dass Mycroft auf diese öffentliche Weise zu ihm stand. Hatte er doch Gefühle für ihn oder war das eher die Vorbereitung auf das Wochenenden? Wovon der Polizist nämlich eher ausging, denn ER tat nichts ohne die exakteste Berechnung. Niemals!

"Hast du Angst?", fragte Mycroft ihn wie nebenher als sie vor einem Geschäft standen, welches in der Auslage völlig überteuerte, wenn auch sehr luxuriöse Herrenaccessoires hatte. Hüte, Handschuhe, Taschen, Gürtel, Schirme und diverse Kleinteile wie Krawattennadeln und Manschettenknöpfe hatte. Der Inspector wusste, dass er keine Antworten leichtfertig geben sollte, deswegen überlegte er länger und sagte dann leise:  
"Ja, ein wenig."  
"Solltest du auch. Wovor? Vor den Schmerzen?" Wieder musste er intensiver nachdenken.   
"Nein. Nein, eher davor ... davor, dass meine Hingabe nicht reicht."  
Mycroft sah ihn erstaunt an, sagte jedoch nichts. Es war ein ausgesprochen gründlicher, taxierender Blick, bis Greg die Augen niederschlagen musste, weil sein Gesicht zu glühen begann.   
"Wie findest du den Schirm? Den zweiten von rechts, den dunkelblauen?", überraschte ihn Holmes plötzlich mit dieser Frage. Greg sah hin. Er war eigentlich kein Schirm-Typ aber er mochte die Farbe. Der Schal, den er um den Hals trug hatte einen ähnlichen Ton, wenn auch nicht exakt denselben. Er erinnerte ihn an einen abendlichen Himmel, der sich gerade auf die Nacht vorbereitete, schimmerte fast samtartig und der Griff war aus einem dunklen, edlen Holz. Ja doch, er gefiel ihm sehr.  
"Er ist hübsch.", sagte er heißer und dachte an sein "Safewort".  
"Gut, komm mit!" Mycroft zog ihn in den Laden und kaufte den wirklich viel zu teuren Schirm.  
"Soll ich ihn extra einpacken?", fragte der greise Verkäufer und würdigte Greg keines Blickes. So einfach ist das, dachte der Polizist in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Schrecken. An SEINER Seite könnte er einfach diese Gelassenheit erleben, die er immer so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Schon seit er denken konnte, hatte Gregory es gehasst im Mittelpunkt zu stehe und von allen angestarrt zu werden. Andererseits war er leider auch ehrgeizig und wollte es zu etwas bringen, mal von seiner altruistischen Ader abgesehen, die ich dazu zwang sich auf seine Mitmenschen einzulassen.  
"Nein.", sagte Mycroft arrogant und bezahlte.  
Vor dem Geschäft blieb er stehen und hielt Greg den Schirm hin. In den blauen Augen lag kein Lächeln, nur eine aufmerksame Neugier.  
"Er gehört dir." Mit zitternden Händen nahm Lestrade sein Geschenk entgegen und war völlig durcheinander, denn er wusste nicht in welcher angemessenen Form er nun seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken sollte. Mycroft wusste um dieses Dilemma und sagt nur:  
"Später vielleicht."  
Dann bummelten sie schweigend weiter, wobei Greg merkte, dass sein Begleiter einen speziellen Ort ansteuerte. Vor dem "Gotham", einem Fünfsterne Hotel, blieb er stehen.  
"Lass uns was essen.", befahl ER und ließ sich vom Pagen die Tür aufhalten.

Sie speisten über zwei Stunden lang. Dabei hatten sie einen netten Tisch am Fenster und konnten die vorüberlaufenden Passanten beobachten. Greg hatte nochmal versucht von IHM zu erfahren, was ihm bevorstand, doch dazu wollte Mycroft sich nicht äußern. Nur eines sagte er mit leiser und eindringlicher Stimme:  
"Noch hast du die Chance die Sache zu beenden, Gregory. In ein paar Stunden fahren wir weiter. Sitzt du bei mir im Auto wird es zu spät sein!"  
Gregory schluckte erregt und sah in die blauen Augen, die im Moment nicht diese warme Tiefe hatten, sondern eher begutachtend auf ihn blickten. Überhaupt hatte sich Mycroft in den letzten Augenblicken kaum merklich verändert. Er wurde wieder distanzierter und Greg hatte das Gefühl alles, aber auch alles prallte an ihm ab, als wenn er aus Teflon wäre.  
Der Polizist knete seine Hände und obwohl er sich in den letzten zwei Stunden ausgesprochen behaglich gefühlt hatte, merkte er nun wie das Adrenalin startklar in den 'Löchern' hockte. Wieder einmal hatte ihn Holmes manipuliert, indem er ihn wieder hatte von seiner Vergangenheit, speziell seiner Schulzeit erzählen lassen, die Greg in wirklich unguter Erinnerung hatte. Es war eine Art Trauma, welches er nie richtig verarbeitet hatte. Das merkte er aber erst, als er IHM davon erzählte. Mycroft hörte ihm schweigend aber interessiert zu. Nur hin und wieder warf er Verständnisfragen ein, von denen Greg im Nachhinein erst kapierte, dass sie allein für ihn gedacht waren, damit er sich ein paar Dinge bewusst machte, die er sonst übersehen hätte.  
Natürlich war Lestrade schon beim Polizeipsychologen gewesen. Mehr als einmal. Aber das war Pflicht und etwas ganz anderes. Diese Kollegen forschten nur nach einer gewissen Labilität, die für den Beruf eines Polizisten ungeeignet machen würde. Greg hatte immer mir Bravour bestanden.  
Aber hier, Mycroft und seinen Fragen gegenüber begriff Greg zum ersten Mal seinen Konflikt, der darin bestand, dass er zwar den richtigen Beruf gewählt hatte, da es ihm wichtig war menschlich zu sein und den anderen Menschen zu helfen. Aber gleichzeitig war er viel zu weich und einfühlsam dafür. Er verlor schnell den Halt, wenn er eben nicht helfen konnte, wenn er es nicht schaffte wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Es traf ihn zutiefst, wenn er hilflos war. Und hilflos war er oft. Wie oft konnte er Menschen nicht retten? Wie oft nicht helfen? Wie oft kam er zu spät? Natürlich gab er sich die Schuld, auch wenn er wusste, dass es unfair war und auch kein anderer ihm die Schuld gab.

Manche Erkenntnisse sprach Greg sogar aus und war von sich selbst überrascht. Mycroft machte, wie schon beim Abendessen in seinem Haus, keinerlei wertende Anmerkungen.   
Dann bemerkte Greg die schleichende Veränderung an Holmes und es dauerte auch nicht lange und er bezahlte. Sie gingen zum Auto zurück und Gregory seufzte innerlich. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und auch in ihm breitete sich diese bekannte Düsterheit aus, die ihm zwar Angst machte, gleichzeitig ihn aber auch mit einem bittersüßen, Umhang aus Schmerz umfing.  
Mycroft stoppte vor dem Auto und verstellte dem Polizisten den Weg. Er sah ihn nur an, auf eine sehr ernste und erbarmungslose Art. Gregory blinzelte aufgewühlt und seine Beine waren wacklig und so schwach, dass er nur einen klitzekleinen Schritt auf IHN zutrat und seinen Kopf an seine Schulter legte. ER ließ es zu, strich sogar einmal mit seiner Hand über seinen Rücken und gab dann den Weg ins Auto frei. Greg hatte sich entschieden und würde mit allen Konsequenzen leben müssen.

Eine ganze Weile fuhren sie durch die Dunkelheit. Lestrade hatte die Orientierung verloren und die Straßenschilder sagten ihm nur in der Hinsicht etwas, dass sie eher wieder nach Süden fuhren. Er wagte nicht zu fragen, weil in ihm ein heftiges Zittern ausgebrochen war, welches sicherlich auch seine Stimme beeinträchtigte. Mycroft würde ihm sowieso nichts sagen. Aber er ließ ihn nicht allein, denn er hielt seine Hand. Warm und sicher. Im Auto war es gemütlich und mollig und der Polizist merkte noch nicht mal, dass er einschlief, mit seinem Kopf an Mycrofts Schulter.  
Geweckt wurde er mit einem Kuss.


	13. Chapter 13

Das Auto stand und im ersten Moment kam es Greg stockfinster vor, als er mit wild schlagendem Herzen und SEINEN Lippen auf dem Mund aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr.  
"Wir sind da, wach auf!", befahl ER.  
"Ja. Ich bin bereit!", Greg wollte schon aussteigen, wurde aber festgehalten.   
"Nicht so schnell!" Mycrofts Stimme klang kühl und hatte einen Unterton, den der Polizist noch nicht an ihm kannte und ihn deshalb auch noch nicht einordnen konnte. Aber es war ein unangenehmer Tonfall, der ihn frösteln ließ.  
"Zuerst ziehst du dich aus und zwar vollkommen nackt. Danach darfst du dir deinen Mantel wieder überziehen." Er tat es wortlos und die Fragen überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. Sich im Auto auszuziehen, war nicht wirklich einfach und Greg begann zu schwitzen und dann war er endlich nackt und zog sich hastig den Mantel wieder über. Mycroft beobachtete ihn nur wortlos, dann zog er ein schwarzes Tuch aus seiner Manteltasche.  
"Ich werde dir jetzt die Augen verbinden. Aber vorher schaust du bitte aus dem Fenster. Siehst du das Haus dort?" Greg merkte erst jetzt das schwach beleuchtete, riesengroße Herrenhaus vor dem sie standen.  
"Ja.", flüsterte er und bibberte nicht nur wegen der Kälte.  
"Das ist Lyme Park. Wenn ich deine Augen verbunden habe, wird dich unser Chauffeur zum Eingang bringen."  
Er nickt zustimmend, denn er hätte kein Wort mehr hervorgebracht. Die Aufregung schnürte ihm geradezu die Kehle zu, denn er verstand vielleicht was Mycroft vorhatte. Nur zu gut kannte Greg den Anfang des Buches. Hatte ER das alles für ihn arrangiert oder tat er das sonst auch? Ihm fiel Donny ein und wieder verspürte er diese massive Eifersucht in sich.  
Mycroft legte ihm die Augenbinde um und zog sie an seinem Hinterkopf sehr fest. Dann griff er in Gregs Haare, zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Es war ein heißer, intensiver und ausgesprochen besitzergreifender Kuss, der den Polizisten augenblicklich steif machte. Aber dann ließ ER ihn los und es wurde kalt, sehr kalt.

Der Fahrer half ihm aus dem Auto und führte ihn vorsichtig zum Haus. Greg hört das Klopfen, dann Schritte und dann eine männliche Stimme.  
"Ahhhh, da ist er ja endlich. Guten Abend Detective Inspector Lestrade! Sie haben doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich Sie ins Haus bitte. Aber Obacht, haben Sie die Schwelle übertreten, sind Sie ein Nichts!"  
Der Polizist nickte zitternd aber deutlich und fühlte, wie der Fahrer seinen Arm wegzog und sich stattdessen ein anderer, sich weich anfühlender, dünner Arm unter seinen schob und ihn vorsichtig durch einen Gang führte. Immerhin wurde es mit jedem Schritt wärmer, auch wenn das sein Beben in keiner Weise beeinflusste.  
Dann ließ ihn der hilfreiche Arm los und er stand offenbar mitten in einem Raum. Um ihn herum war es still bis auf gedämpfte Schritte. Wie es sich anhörte, war er also nicht allein im Raum, noch nicht mal allein mit dem Mann, dessen Stimme ihn an der Tür begrüßt hatte.  
Nun nahmen ihm Hände den Mantel ab, ohne ihn dabei zu berühren.  
Nackt und zitternd stand er nun da und war sich sicher, dass einige Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
"Er ist ganz in Ordnung.", hörte er wieder die Begrüßungsstimme und sie hörte sich tatsächlich ebenso arrogant und versnobt an wie die, von Mycroft Holmes, war aber ganz sicher nicht dessen Stimme. Eindeutig alter, englischer Geldadel!  
"Vielleicht ein wenig zu behaart. Schau dir meinen Kleinen an. Das ist doch viel windschnittiger, findest du nicht?" Es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage und Greg versuchte herauszufinden wie viel Personen im Raum waren. Der Sprecher müsste ein Mann in seinem Alter sein. Er klang, als wäre er groß und schlank, denn Fettleibige schnauften oft beim Sprechen, weil sie kurzatmig waren. Der Arm, der ihn hineingeführt hatte, gehörte offenbar nicht zum Sprecher, denn die Person war auf jeden Fall nicht so groß gewesen. Also mindestens noch eine Person, vermutlich 'der Kleine' über den gesprochen wurde. Zu einem anderen Mann, der vielleicht Mycroft sein könnte? Vielleicht noch ein anderer?  
Schließlich hörte er nichts mehr, sondern fühlte nur noch wie sich eine kräftige Hand schraubstockartig um sein Handgelenk schloss und ihn vorwärts zerrte. Ein Bein stellte sich in seinen Weg und er fiel auf die Knie. Sein Oberkörper kam auf etwas Weichem auf, was den Sturz abfederte, trotzdem keuchte Greg erschrocken. Er lag auf einer Art Sofa oder Sessel, auf jeden Fall war es mit weichem Samtstoff bezogen. Seine Lenden jedoch zeigten provokant nach oben. Gerade wollte er seine Beine schließen, als die kräftigen Hände an die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel griffen und sie ihm wieder auseinander zwangen. Forschende Finger fuhren durch seine Furche, griffen wie prüfend um seine Hoden und pressten sie ein wenig zusammen.  
Lestrade keuchte vor Schmerzen auf und seine Hände griffen nach hinten. Doch da fühlte er sogleich wie ihn andere Hände an den Handgelenken packten. Warme Hände, die jedoch all seine Gegenwehr unterbanden. Waren es Mycrofts Hände? Keiner sagte ein Wort, nur einmal hörte er ein spöttisches, männliches Lachen, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte.   
Die kräftigen Finger griffen nun nach seinem Glied und betasteten es eingehend. Wieder stöhnte Greg, diesmal aus Lust, denn er war immer noch steif, trotz der ungewöhnlichen Situation. Oder eher deshalb, wie er inzwischen begriff. Er fühlte sich herrlich ausgeliefert und wurde immer härter.  
Dann schob sich ein Finger in seinen Eingang und nach einer Weile zwei und drei. Er hörte, wie ein Reißverschluss nach unten gezogen wurde und fühlte sogleich die warme Penisspitze an sich. Auf die gleiche unbarmherzige Weise wie Mycroft kürzlich, schob sich die Erektion in ihn. Greg hoffte, dass es wirklich Mycroft war, aber er hätte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen können. Überhaupt nicht, denn in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass hier gerade einer seiner geheimsten und tiefschwarzesten Wünsche erfüllt wurde, blieb ihm die Luft zum Atmen weg und sein Verstand war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Lust und Verlangen überschwemmte alles in ihm.   
Die warmen Hände hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest, als er einen Moment lang glaubte, der Schmerz zerreiße ihn. Greg stöhnte in den Stoff und war wie betäubt. Die fremden Männlichkeit war grausam. Schnell und hart wurde sie unter Keuchen in ihn hineingetrieben. Die Stöße ließen Greg fast den Halt verlieren und immer noch nicht konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es nicht Mycroft war, der das tat. Dann wurde er herumgedreht und ein anderer oder derselbe Schwanz - er hätte es wirklich nicht sagen können - wurde bis zum Anschlag in seinen Mund geschoben.   
Wieder hielten ihn Hände fest aber selbst da war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es dieselben von eben waren. Sie hatten seine Handgelenke gepackt und zogen seine Arme schmerzhaft über seinen Kopf nach hinten, während ihm der Penis in seinem Mund zum Würgen brachte. Er spürte durchaus, dass er weinte, doch keiner würde seine Tränen sehen, denn die fing das schwarze Tuch über seinen Augen auf.  
Schließlich befahl ihm die Begrüßungsstimme wieder, dass er sich erneut auf die Knie begeben sollte und er tat es. Wieder wurde schweigend und kommentarlos ein Penis in ihn geschoben, doch Greg wehrte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Das allein aus dem Grund, weil er davon ausging, dass Mycroft entweder einer der Männer war, oder zumindest dabei war, um ihn zu betrachten. Greg tat es allein für ihn. Um ihm seine Hingabe zu demonstrieren.  
Dann war es vorbei. Die weichen, dünnen Arme halfen ihm hoch und setzten ihn auf einen Stuhl. Immer noch bebte Greg, aber schon längst nicht mehr aus Kälte oder Furcht. Sondern deshalb weil sein eigenes Verlangen zu ungeahnten Ausmaßen angewachsen und noch unbefriedigt war.  
Jemand nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab und er hatte einige Momente zu tun, um seine Augen an das wenige Licht zu gewöhnen.


	14. Chapter 14

Es war ein großer Raum, der auf eine altmodische Weise eingerichtet war, die perfekt zu dem Haus passte, dass Greg durch die Autoscheibe erkennen konnte. Der Boden hatte ein uraltes Holzparkett auf dem an einigen Stellen Teppiche lagen, die sicher so alt wie das Haus waren. Die Möbel waren im viktorianischen Stil und überhaupt sah es aus, als wenn er in dieser Zeit gelandet war. Im Kamin brannte ein helles Feuer und sonst standen nur dicke Kerzen im ganzen Raum verteilt.   
Als Greg ausgiebig seine Augen gerieben hatte und endlich wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, erkannte er Mycroft Holmes.  
Sein Gebieter saß auf einem Sessel und rechts neben ihm auf einem Zweisitzer saßen ein Mann im mittleren Alter und Donny. Greg schnappte nach Luft als er den Hausboy erkannte. Mycroft gegenüber saß ein weiterer Mann im ähnlichen Alter wie die beiden anderen Männer.  
"Darf ich dir vorstellen: Dieser Mann ist Jools Siviter. Der wichtigste Mann des MI6, nach mir!", sagte Mycroft in seinem üblichen herablassenden und vernichtenden Tonfall zu ihm.  
"Ach nun übertreib nicht so, M!" Kam es von Siviter. Jools Siviter war tatsächlich ein großer und schlanker Mann und die Stimme war die, die ihn an der Tür begrüßt hatte. Alle Männer, bis auf Donny, der nur einen dicken, burgunderroten Samtumhang trug, waren komplett angezogen und hatten alle einen ähnlichen und absolut üblichen Dreiteiler an. Mycroft grinste nur süffisant und zeigte auf Donny.  
"Donny kennst du schon. Ich habe ihn mir für diesen einen Abend ausgeliehen."  
"Er war früher mal ein böser, böser Neonazi." warf Jools erheitert ein und wuschelte Donny durch die blonden Haare. Donny sah verlegen auf seine Hände, sah jedoch überhaupt nicht unglücklich aus, wie Greg erstaunt feststellen konnte. Holmes zeigte auf den anderen Mann, dessen typisch irisches Gesicht nicht zu deuten war, ihm aber bekannt vorkam.  
"Und das ist Harry Pearce!" Greg riss Mund und Augen auf.  
"Aber ... er ist doch tot."  
"Ach, glaub doch nicht alles, was in der Zeitung steht!", warf Jools lachend ein.  
"Seines Zeichens ehemaliger Antiterror-Sektionschef des MI5. Aber das weißt du ja inzwischen, Gregory."  
Dem Polizisten hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, als er dieses Geheimdiensttriumvirat vor sich sah. Donny konnte er nicht dazu zählen, denn der war eher auf seiner Stufe. Mycroft gab ihm nun ein paar Momente, um alles zu verstehen und sah ihn nur forschend an. Jools, ein gutaussehender Mann mit leuchtend blauen Augen hatte einen von Donnys Finger im Mund und lutschte genüsslich daran und der tote Harry Pearce sah ihn unergründlich und schweigend aus dunklen Augen an.  
Dann sprach Mycroft wieder und seine Stimme, die gerade noch recht umgänglich geklungen hatte, war nun eisig und schneidend.  
"Du hast deine Wahl getroffen, Gregory. So wie übrigens auch Donny vor einem guten Jahr. Du möchtest 'gehören' und du wirst 'gehören'. Da das ab jetzt kein Akt deines Willens mehr ist, sondern eine Gnade meiner Macht, wirst du Gehorsam lernen und zwar absoluten und unbedingten Gehorsam. Wenn du am Montag diesen Ort verlässt, wirst du gefügiger sein als ein frischgeborenes Katzenbaby."  
Mycroft Augen nagelten ihn wie einen Schmetterling an die Wand. Gregory vergaß zu atmen und sein Körper bebte ununterbrochen. Von hinten glühte sein Rücken, denn er saß vor dem Kamin. Vorn aber, in Front der abschätzigen Augenpaare dieser Männer fror er unendlich.  
Unauffällig war ein weiterer Mann in den Raum getreten, den Lestrade erst bemerkte, als Mycroft in diese Richtung sah. Dieser Mann trug nur eine schwarze, enge Lederhose, hatte einen recht muskulösen, hellen Oberkörper und trug eine schwarze Henkersmaske.  
"Das, Gregory, ist unsere exekutierende Macht, da wir alle Drei, wie wir hier sitzen, uns ungern die Finger schmutzig machen. Aber ich schulde Jools noch eine Gefälligkeit und deshalb wird er derjenige sein, der dich heute einpeitscht. Danach wird das Conan tun. Er wird sich auch zusammen mit Donny um deine sonstigen Bedürfnisse kümmern.   
Du wirst dich fragen, ob du dein Safewort benutzen darfst. Die Antwort ist nein. Conan ist der Beste und er wird genau sehen, wann du genug hast. Ich persönlich habe ihn ausgesucht und damit wirst du mir vertrauen müssen.  
Bevor wir aber anfangen ... Möchte noch jemand etwas sagen?"  
Mycroft sah in die Runde der Männer und Greg war immer noch sprachlos, denn sein Herr hatte so gleichgültig und kalt über und mit ihm gesprochen, dass die Zweifel, ob da überhaupt jemals ein Gefühl für ihn in Mycroft war, oder ob er sich das nur gewünscht hatte, unkontrolliert nach oben kamen?  
Harry Pearce erhob die Stimme und der Polizist hörte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend irgendwas sagen.  
"Er ist zu eng. Da muss etwas getan werden.", sagt er in nörgligem Tonfall und Holmes schmunzelte nur.  
"Das wird es, Harry. Dann darf ich bitten, Jools." Siviter erhob sich, während Harry und Donny sitzen blieben. Mycroft kam zu ihm und bedeute ihm aufzustehen. Dann lief er ihm hinterher. In seinem Rücken liefen Conan und Siviter. Der Gang war dunkel, eiskalt und zugig.

Sie betraten einen kleinere Raum, der mit schwarzem Stoff ausgekleidet war. Conan, der unterwegs abgebogen war, kam nun nach und hatte ein paar Dinge dabei, die Greg aus dem Buch bekannt vorkamen.  
"Knie dich hin.", befahl Holmes ihm nachdrücklich und drückte, nachdem er kniete mit seinem Fuß seine Beine weiter auseinander. Der Polizist brannte vor Scham und Glück. Er wäre zu keinem Wort fähig gewesen, nur ein Wimmern, welches er nicht zurückhalten konnte, als Mycroft sich hinter ihn stellte, seinen Kopf brutal an den Haaren nach hinten zog und heiß seinen Mund küsste, verließ seinen Mund.  
Dann befahl er ihm sich nach vorn zu beugen, bis seine Stirn auf dem Boden lag, ebenso wie seine Schultern. Seine Lenden waren weit gespreizt, da ER sie ihm ja vorher geöffnete hatte.   
"Was für ein Ausblick. Eine wirklich gute Wahl, M."  
"Gerte oder Peitsche?" Mycroft ging gar nicht auf Jools Witzelei ein, sondern hielt ihm offenbar die unterschiedlichen Schlaginstrumente hin. Jools wählte eine Peitsche und zwar eine, mit mehreren Schnüren, wie Greg auch sofort spürte.  
Das erste Keuchen kam von der Überraschung, denn Siviter, der über ihm stand, hatte nur ziemlich lasch einmal die Schnüre über seinen Rücken klatschen lassen. Der zweite Schlag war kräftiger und Greg fühlte dem Brennen nach. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen, weil er ahnte, dass das noch gar nichts wahr. So ertrug er auch die anderen Schläge, die ihn nicht an die Grenze brachten aber schon einen herrlichen Vorgeschmack auf die Erlösung gaben. Denn Mycroft half ihm nun hoch. Dabei war er umsichtig und sah ihn wieder mit dieser gelassenen Aufmerksamkeit an, die nichts von seinen Gefühlen preis gab, wohl aber ein deutliches und konzentriertes Interesse zeigten.  
"Conan!", forderte er nun und der Henkertyp trat vor. Er roch ein wenig nach Schweiß und Lestrade merkte erstaunt, dass er schon wieder hart wurde. Conan hob nun dicke, breite Lederfesseln in Schwarz um Gregs Handgelenke und zog sie fest. Sie waren durch einen Ring verbunden, den man nutzen konnte aber nicht musste. Conan fügte sie zusammen und ab sofort musste er seine Hände zusammenhalten, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Unvermutet zwang ihn Jools von hinten wieder auf die Knie, indem er seinen einen Fuß in seine rechte Kniekehle und die Peitsche in seine linke Kniekehle stieß. Greg fiel nach unten, direkt vor Mycroft auf die Knie, der ihn ohne Mitleid ansah.  
Nun legte Conan ihm ein Lederhalsband um, welches in Material, Breite und Farbe exakt zu seinen Handfesseln passte. Lestrade verlor fast den Verstand, weil er sich gerade wirklich vorkam, als wenn er selbst in Roissy wäre. Er war O! Und das verdankte er Mycroft. Verdankte er IHM!  
Holmes taxierte ihn und Conan zog alles so fest, dass kein Finger mehr zwischen seine Haut und das Halsband passte. Es fühlte sich wundervoll eng und begrenzend an. Greg keuchte mühsam und seine Augen suchten nach denen seines Herren, doch der sah ihn nicht mehr an, sondern gaben dem Henker ein Zeichen.  
Der zerrte Lestrade nach oben und schob ihn in eine Ecke. Dort konnte er sehen, dass aus der Decke ein Ring nach unten hing, an dem nun sein Handgelenkring befestigt wurde. Seine Fußspitzen erreichten gerade noch den Boden, aber er ahnte, dass er beim ersten Schlag den Halt verlieren würde.  
Er hörte Jools Siviter gelangweilt oder ungeduldig seufzen und merkte, wie ER vor ihn trat. Mycrofts blaue Augen wirkten in der Dunkelheit schwarz aber nicht bösartig. Als der erste echte Schlag, ausgeführt von Conan seinen Rücken streifte, stöhnte er unwillkürlich auf. Es war ein anderer Schmerz als Siviters Streicheln. Dahinter steckte Kraft und vor allem Genauigkeit. Mit weiterer Präzession bearbeitete Conan seinen Rücken und gab ihm dazwischen immer Zeit, um den Schmerz zu fühlen. Längst schrie Greg bei jedem Schlag und die Tränen liefen ihm in den offenen Mund. Aber da war ER.  
Mycroft küsste ihm nach jedem Peitschenhieb die Tränen ab und streichelte sein Gesicht. Gregs Blick war verschwommen und er presste seine Augen auch vor Schmerz zusammen aber wenn er etwas sah, dann die Beachtung in Holmes Blick. Was konnte er schon mehr wollen?  
Nach dem letzten Hieb machte ihn Conan los und Gregory fiel quasi in Mycrofts Arme. Als er noch festgebunden an der Decke hing, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber sein Schreien, sein Weinen, der Schmerz und all seine Hingabe hatten ihn unendlich viel Kraft gekostet.  
Und trotzdem fühlte er sich nun herrlich leicht und frei, als er, gestützt von Conan und Mycroft auf sein zukünftiges Zimmer gebracht wurde. Es bestand aus einem winzigen Badezimmer und einem Bett. Behutsam legte ihn Holmes aufs Bett. Er sollte sich auf die Seite legen und Conan befestigte nun den Ring seiner Handfesseln an dem größeren Ring am Halsband. Wie ein Embryo lag er da und fühlte sich genauso. Frisch und unerfahren. Rein und unschuldig. Frei und glücklich unwissend.  
Dass seine Arme nun dauerhaft schmerzhaft angewinkelt und unbeweglich waren, machte Greg nichts. Denn so würde er wenigstens nicht in Versuchung kommen nach den Wunden am Rücken zu fassen oder gar nach seiner immer noch geschwollenen Lust. Die Wunden betrachtete Mycroft nun genau, sagte nichts dazu, deckte ihn aber nur bis zur Hüfte zu. Dann hockte er sich vor ihn hin, wischte ihm eine letzte Tränenspur aus dem Gesicht und sagte:  
"Morgen werden wir dir die Regeln erklären. Du weißt, wie das läuft."  
Und zum ersten Mal, seit er Lyme Park betreten hatte, sprach Gregory. Seine Stimme war heißer und deutlich von dem Schmerz, den er eben erlitten hatte, gezeichnet. Trotz allem klang er fast schon heiter:  
"Und ich dachte schon, der Diogenes wäre der merkwürdigste Männerclub Englands!"  
Mycroft schmunzelte und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund.  
"Aber das IST der Diogenes Club mein Lieber. Jools, Harry und ich - wir sind die Gründer. Und jetzt schlaf!"

Draußen graute schon der Morgen, dass sah Greg als er blinzelte. Denn Mycroft war in seinen Raum gekommen und er war sich diesmal sicher, dass ER es war, denn er erkannte ihn an seiner bedächtigen aber herrisch-unnachgiebigen Art seine Erektion in ihn rein zutreiben. Er vermied es auch spürbar Gregs Wunden am Rücken zu berühren. Hatte Greg schon in der einen Nacht gedacht, Mycroft wäre gierig gewesen, so musste er heute seine Meinung revidieren.   
SEIN Griff war schmerzhaft fest und seine Finger bohrten sich in seine Oberschenkel als er seine Beine weiter auseinander schob. Ein tiefes, animalisches Stöhnen erklang in seinem Rücken, bevor er sein geschwollenes Glied kraftvoll in ihn stieß. Greg schrie auf und die Ringe seiner Fesseln klirrten ineinander.  
Dass Mycroft seine wunde Haut am Rücken nicht aus Mitgefühl geschont hatte, merkte Greg auch sofort, als ER ihn auf den Bauch drehte, kein Rücksicht auf die unbequeme Lage des Polizisten nahm und begann ihn hart und tief von hinten zu stoßen. Greg, der nur das Kissen unter seinem Gesicht hatte und deshalb kaum Luft bekam, biss hinein, um seinen erneuten Schrei zu unterdrücken.  
Irgendwann ließ er los und gab sich IHM hin. Er war nicht mehr frei, sondern gehörte ihm. ER konnte mit ihm machen was er wollte, denn je tiefer die Entwürdigung und Erniedrigung sein würde, umso heilender und größer würde seine Gnade sein.  
Die Gnade, die er ihm gewährte, indem er ihn auserwählt hatte, indem er ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Deshalb ließ er sich in Mycrofts gewalttätige, grausame und schmerzhafte Umarmung fallen, die ihm doch soviel Sicherheit bot.  
Er öffnete sich so weit es ihm möglich war und wurde weich und fügsam in den Armen, die ihn eng umschlungen hielten.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er Mycroft so stöhnen hören. Es war die Gewalt und die Macht, die ihn rasend machten. Das animalische, triebhafte Verlangen, welches er sonst so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, war ausgebrochen und Lestrade ahnte, dass das nicht allzu oft vorkam. War er deshalb für diesen außergewöhnlichen Menschen etwas Besonderes? Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als der Grund dafür zu sein.  
Wie heftig und schmerzhaft auch SEINE Bewegungen für ihn waren, er hieß sie willkommen und als er Mycroft zucken spürte, als er fühlte, wie dessen heiße Lust sich in ihm entlud, da sickerte auch sein Sperma in einer unendlich langsamen, lustvollen Qual aus ihm heraus. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er kam erst wieder zu sich, als er SEINEN Mund auf seinem fühlte.  
"Schlaf noch zwei Stunden.", befahl sein Herr ihm flüsternd und verließ ihn lautlos.


	15. Chapter 15

Gregorys restlicher Schlaf war ausgesprochen tief und fest. Er vermutete, dass es schon auf Mittag zuging, als Donny ihn sanft weckte. Sein Rücken tat weh aber nicht allzu sehr und sein einer Arm war eingeschlafen und kribbelte höllisch. Alles in allem fühlte er sich aber widersinnigerweise leichter und widerstandsfähiger als jemals zuvor.  
"Donny. Wie spät ist es?" Doch Donny, der einen samtenen Umhang in Purpur trug, darunter aber nackt war, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Er schickte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken ins Bad und wartete vor der Tür. Dann ging er mit ihm über den zugigen Flur. Greg war nackt, fror und hatte unglaublichen Hunger. Sie betraten eine Art Speisesaal, der immerhin ein wenig wärmer als die kalten Gänge des alten Gebäudes waren, weil auch hier der obligatorische Kamin brannte. Der Polizist sah einen Tisch, auf dem soviel Köstlichkeiten standen, dass sein Magen lauter knurrte. Am Kamin saßen die drei merkwürdigsten Männer Londons. Einer davon offiziell tot.  
Sie sahen ihn an und Greg errötete, als er wieder einmal feststellte, wie nackt er doch war. Und damit meinte er nicht nur seinen Körper. Seine Seele mit all ihren niederen Bedürfnissen lag offen und frei vor diesen drei Männern. Harrys dunkler Blick war nach wie vor nicht zu deuten. Jools Augen blitzten vergnügt, wenn auch nicht auf eine charmante, sondern eher auf eine durchtriebene Art und Mycrofts blaue Augen waren wohlwollend und aufmerksam.  
Er war es auch, der schließlich sprach.

"Guten Morgen Gregory oder sollte ich besser sagen: Mahlzeit? Komm zu uns und knie dich hier her." Er zeigte neben seinen Stuhl und Gregory tat, was erwartet wurde. Immerhin war es auch schön warm, so nahe am Feuer und bei IHM.  
"Bevor du gleich essen darfst, möchte ich dir die Regeln erklären. Es steht dir jederzeit frei zu gehen, denn keiner und nichts bindet dich an diesen Ort. Wir, wie wir hier sitzen, sind keine Verbrecher, die zum Spaß andere Menschen ihrer Freiheit berauben. Du bist nur an diesen Ort gebunden, wenn du deinem Verlangen folgst. Hast du verstanden was ich sagen will?"  
Lestrade schluckte trocken. Mycroft kannte sehr genau die Gefühle, die er für ihn hatte und Greg wusste, dass es keineswegs an seinem Flehen und seinen gestammelten Worten lag. Zustimmend nickte er.  
"Gut. Weiterhin wird es so sein, dass du einen warmen Umhang bekommst unter dem du nackt sein wirst, denn du wirst jedermann hier, Donny ausgeschlossen, zugänglich sein, wann immer er Lust darauf hat." Mycroft legte eine Pause ein und winkte Donny, der mit einem dunkelblauen Samtumhang kam und um Gregs Schulter legte. Vorn wurde er mit einem einfachen Band und einem Knopf geschlossen, was Holmes auch sogleich für ihn tat.  
"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich erkältest.", sagte er in einem neckenden Tonfall.  
"Eine andere Regel ist die, die du sicher schon an Donny bemerkt hast. So lange du hier bist, wirst du schweigen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist die, dass es dir gestattet ist während des Peitschens zu schreien. Deine und Donnys Meinung sind hier absolut nicht erwünscht. Ihr beide seid nur dazu da unsere Wünsche in jeder Hinsicht zu befriedigen."  
Wieder nickte der Polizist fügsam und war über diese Regel auch ziemlich froh. Denn natürlich wollte er viel wissen und hätte Donny und Conan oder auch Mycroft gern viele Dinge gefragt. Letztlich aber wusste er, dass er ganz sicher erfahren würde, was er wissen musste. Dafür würde ER sorgen.  
"Das Peitschen gehört zu einem regelmäßigem Tagesablauf und diese Aufgabe übernimmt Conan. Es kann aber durchaus vorkommen, dass einer von uns Dreien dazu Lust hat. Dann ist auch das legitim.  
Das Peitschen kann als Bestrafung angesehen werden, aber der eigentliche Sinn ist die schnöde Machtdemonstration und natürlich darfst du es auch als ein Geschenk an dich betrachten."  
Lestrade wagte nicht zu lächeln, spürte bei SEINEN Worten aber die Spannung der Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Die Haut über den oberflächlichen Wunden schloss sich gerade.  
"Die wichtigste Regel aber wird die sein, dass du in der Zeit wo du hier bist, keinem von uns ins Gesicht schaust. Und damit meine ich auch mich!" Das hatte Greg nicht kommen sehen und blinzelte überrascht, bevor er seinen Blick ins Feuer wendete. Denn eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er bei all den Qualen und dem Leid, welches er bereit war zu erleiden, in SEINEM Blick nicht nur Wohlwollen entdecken zu können, sondern vielleicht auch ein Fünkchen Liebe.   
Er schluckte enttäuscht die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und nickte dann wieder.  
"Es wird deine Initiation Gregory und ich erwarte von dir einen absoluten Gehorsam und Dankbarkeit. Bevor du gleich frühstücken kannst, wird Conan seinen Morgensport einfordern. Geh mit ihm mit!"  
Donny half ihm hoch und überließ ihn Conan, der wieder mit ihm in den "Stoffraum" ging, den Greg für sich so nannte. Sechs Peitschenschläge, die Conan sehr geschickt so setzte, dass sie nicht die Striemen vom Tag zuvor trafen, machten Greg endgültig hellwach. Aber wieder setzte dieser paradoxe Effekt ein, denn natürlich war sein Körper danach schwach und tat weh aber sein Geist fühlte sich viel klarer, ruhiger und stärker an.  
Conan führte ihn schweigsam zurück, ließ seine Armfesseln zwar zusammen, befestigte sie aber nicht am Halsring, so dass er einigermaßen bequem frühstücken konnte. 

Die drei Herren waren nicht mehr im Speisesaal und er saß allein mit Donny am Tisch. Ausgehungert schlang er anfangs ziemlich alles in sich hinein, auch Dinge für die er gar keinen Namen hatte. Es schmeckte wunderbar und er fragte sich, woher sein Appetit kam. Als er gesättigt war, sah er zu Donny, der ihm gegenüber saß und eher gemäßigt gegessen hatte. Vielleicht war er sogar jünger als 20, dachte Greg ein wenig unangenehm berührt. Die Versuchung mit dem Jungen zu sprechen war ausgesprochen groß und der schien das zu wissen, denn er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Deshalb beließ es Greg beim Anschauen. Donny gehörte eindeutig zu Jools, doch hatte Harry keinen Sklaven? Wer war Conan unter seinen Kapuze? Welche Rolle spielte er?  
Zusammen mit dem Jungen räumte er nun den Tisch ab. Dabei lernte er die riesengroße, mittelalterliche Küche und Abby, die alte, dicke und muffig riechende Haushälterin kennen.  
"Ich bin Abby, spül zuerst die Gläser mit dem Seifenwasser und halte sie dann unter klares, kaltes Wasser!", stellte sich ihm die Frau mit Häubchen auf dem Kopf vor. Sie war resolut, kommandierte ununterbrochen und mit barschem Tonfall und stand so den drei Herren des Hauses in nichts nach. Sie könnte die Mutter der Drei sei.   
Hausarbeiten waren Gregory von jeher ein Gräuel gewesen, doch hier tat er was er machen sollte und merkte dabei, wie entspannend es war, sich auf manuelle Arbeiten konzentrieren zu müssen.   
Als sie fertig waren, führte ihn Donny in ein kleines, aber edel eingerichtetes Bad und ließ eine Badewanne einlaufen, in die er dann steigen musste. Da er sich aufgrund seiner Fesseln nicht gut waschen konnte, übernahm das der Junge für ihn. Das Wasser brannte in seinen frischen Wunden und als Mycroft herein kam, zuckte er heftig zusammen, weil auch Donny gerade unvorsichtig an seinen Rücken gekommen war.  
"Weitermachen!", kommandierte Mycroft und setzte sich auf den Hocker unter dem Fenster, um die Beiden zu beobachten. Greg musste aufstehen, weil Donny auch seine Beine mit dem Schwamm abreiben wollte. Da er Mycroft nicht ansehen durfte, blickte Greg nur nach unten und sah, wie sein Penis immer härter wurde. Der Junge hatte zwar seinen Intimbereich bisher netterweise ausgelassen, doch nun sagte Holmes heiter:  
"Alles Donny. Du willst doch ein guter Junge sein. Oder soll ich Jools das Gegenteil erzählen?"  
Natürlich wollte Donny das nicht, denn seine Strafe, die Peitschenhiebe bekam auch er sowieso, wie Greg inzwischen an seinen nackten Oberschenkel sehen konnte. Die eigentliche und viel schlimmere Strafe war die Nichtbeachtung Jools. Mit sanften Bewegungen umrundete der Junge nun Gregs harte Erektion und allein das Bewusstsein, dass Mycroft zusah, brachte ihn total durcheinander. Er verspürte Lust aber noch viel mehr Sehnsucht nach seinem harten Willen. In Gregs wirren Gedanken wirbelten immer nur die gleichen Wörter durcheinander.  
'Nimm mich, tiefer, härter, ich gehört dir, allein dir! Er sah auf Donnys Hand, die den Schwamm führte, sah, wie er die Seife mit Wasser abwusch und keuchte auf, als Holmes sagte:  
"Jetzt nimm deinen Mund!" Donny tat es und der Polizist stöhnte mit entschlossen zusammengepressten Lippen. Der Junge konnte das so gut, dass es ihm Angst machte. Den Schwamm hatte er ins Wasser fallen lassen, stattdessen hatte er seine Härte umfasst. Die andere Hand streichelte über seine Hoden, massierten sie sanft und dann schob er seinen längsten Finger in seinen Eingang. Greg merkte sein Zittern und hatte große Angst in dieser verfluchten Badewanne einfach auszurutschen, da er nichts hatte, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Er konnte nicht mal mit seinen zusammengebundenen Händen die Balance halten. Donny hatte es besser, denn er trug zwar die selben Fesseln um Arme und Hals, doch Conan hatte sie für die Badesession getrennt, damit der seine Hände sinnvoll benutzen konnte. Und das tat er ... und wie! Greg stöhnte wieder unwillkürlich tief und rau, als er einen weiteren Finger in sich spürte. Sein Schwanz war tief in Donnys Mund verschwunden und der Polizist musste die Augen schließen. In all seiner Lust und Erregung vergaß er aber niemals, dass das alles hier nur zu SEINEM Vergnügen geschah. Mycroft saß weiterhin auf dem Schemel am Fenster und sah ihnen zu, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Zu gern hätte er in SEIN Gesicht gesehen. Was wäre da zu sehen? Die übliche, übermächtige Beherrschtheit? Oder gefiel es ihm Gregs Gesicht in Lust verzogen zu sehen? Hatte er Freude an dessen Hingabe? Erregte es ihn oder war es einfach nur Neugier?

Irgendwo hatte Greg mal etwas gelesen, was ihm in diesem verrückten Moment wieder einfiel. Jeder Mensch ist neugierig auf andere Menschen. Er will sie kennenlernen und verstehen. Die allermeisten Menschen bevorzugen für diesen Weg die Liebe. Die anderen aber, bevorzugten es Menschen zu quälen und zu verletzen, denn auch dadurch lernen sie die Anderen kennen und vielleicht war das der ehrlichere und realere Weg? Im Schmerz, unter Folter und Leid log keiner mehr. Da ließ jeder seine Maske fallen, ob er wollte oder nicht. In der Liebe war jede Lüge möglich, wie Gregory nur zugut wusste. Aber er wusste auch, dass er auf der Seite der Liebe stand. Stand Mycroft auf der anderen Seite? Vermutlich. Wäre das letztlich der vollkommene Kreis?

Unbeherrscht drückte er Donnys Kopf plötzlich auf seine Erektion. Er war sehr tief in dessen Hals, doch der Junge schien das viel besser zu können, als er selbst kürzlich. Keuchend und stöhnen explodierte er in der feuchten Wärme, während er Donnys Finger deutlich spürte, die er immer wieder raus und rein schob. Speichel tropfte aus seinen Mund auf die blonden Haare und er zitterte noch ein paar Momente unkontrolliert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Holmes aufstehen. Er verließ ohne jeglichen Kommentar den Raum.

Frisch gebadet, duftend und erschöpft wurde Greg auf sein Zimmer gebracht und durfte sich hinlegen. Er war tatsächlich schon wieder müde, obwohl er doch bisher gar nichts getan hatte. Bei einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster hatte er nur Weiß gesehen. Es mussten Unmengen von Schnee herunterkommen sein. Unter seiner Decke wurde es schnell warm und er fiel wieder in diesen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf, den er seit Monaten nicht mehr hatte.  
Geweckt wurde er von Jools, der sich neben sein Bett gestellt hatte und ihn mit der Spitze seines Gehstocks anpiekste.  
"Das ist hier keine Kur für Versehrte!", sagte er trocken und Greg, der ihn erst reflexartig ansehen wollte, erinnerte sich noch glücklicherweise an die Regel und sah auf die glänzenden, schwarzen Schuhe.  
Jools setzte sich auf sein Bett, schlug die Decke zurück und betrachtete den Körper, der augenblicklich aufgrund der Kälte zu beben begann.  
"Weißt du, M. war mir schon immer ein Rätsel und eigentlich habe ich ihn immer verdächtig Inzest zu betreiben. Wie ich höre, kennst du Sherlock und ich bin ganz ehrlich: Ich könnte es nur zu gut verstehen! Ich habe Sherlock mal kennengelernt, da war er etwa in Donnys Alter. Ich kann dir sagen ... er war so ein Wildfang, so widerspenstig und respektlos ...." Er schien in Erinnerung zu schwelgen, denn eine ganze Zeit lang sagt er nichts. Dann jedoch begann er über Gregs Haut zu streicheln.  
"Wie auch immer ..." Er klang leichthin und so, als wenn ihm nichts irgendetwas anhaben könnte, dabei hatte Greg sehr genau spüren können, dass sich dieser junge Jools offensichtlich sehr unglücklich in Sherlock verliebt hatte und vermutlich nie ganz drüber hinweg gekommen war.  
"Du bist auch ganz nett, obwohl ich schon ein wenig überrascht war, als er dich herbrachte. Du musst wissen, M. bringt niemals jemanden mit. Er verlässt sich da immer vollkommen auf uns. An dieser Stelle fragst du dich bestimmt, ob Harry niemanden hier hat ..." Siviter lachte plötzlich zynisch und sagte dann, während er Greg grob auf den Bauch drehte:  
"Frag dich das mal weiter und jetzt mach dich mal für mich bereit. Im Gegensatz zu Harry mag ich es nämlich eng und bevor er dich in die Finger bekommt, möchte ich das noch ein wenig auskosten!"  
Gregs Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass er Jools Penis definitiv schon in sich hatte, aber er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Nun würde er es gleich wissen.  
Auch Jools war nicht allzu zärtlich und nahm wenig Rücksicht auf ihn, aber da er weniger gut bestückt war, als es den Anschein hatte, war es nicht so dramatisch. Er kam ziemlich schnell und heftig keuchend zu seinem Höhepunkt, zog sich ganz abrupt zurück und schlug ihm dafür kräftig auf sein Hinterteil, bevor er sich die Hose wieder hochzog.  
"Conan holt dich gleich zur Leibesertüchtigung ab. Schlaf nicht wieder ein. Das hier ist kein Urlaub."  
Der Kapuzenmann nahm sich diesmal seine hinteren Oberschenkel vor und Greg erlebte einen neuen, intensiveren Schmerz. Denn die Haut an diesen Stellen war dünner und empfindlicher als am Rücken. Donny pflegte ihn danach mit einer Salbe, die zwar erst höllisch brannte, dann aber einen leicht betäubenden Effekt hatte. Dann fiel er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, aus dem er erwachte, weil Mycroft ihn weckte.


	16. Chapter 16

Draußen war es schon dunkel, doch der Polizist wusste, anhand seiner inneren Uhr, dass es höchstens erst 19 Uhr war.  
"Komm mit!", sagte sein Herr nur und half Greg den Umhang zu schließen. Sie gingen in den Raum, in dem Greg zum ersten Mal an dem Abend seiner Ankunft nackt vor allen gestanden hatte. Wieder brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und die Kerzen, die überall standen, verbreiteten fast so etwas wie Behaglichkeit. Es waren alle, bis auf Abby und Conan anwesend. Donny kniete vor dem Sofa und hatte seinen Kopf auf Jools Beinen, der ihn wie ein Kätzchen graulte.   
Mycroft ließ ihn neben seinem Sessel auf dem Boden Platz nehmen.  
"Jetzt ist es ja fast gemütlich.", sagte Jools und Greg hörte Harry verächtlich schnaufen  
"Harry hat einen Wunsch an dich und wir werden den selbstverständlich erfüllen.", sagte sein Gebieter und strich ihm einmal liebevoll über den Kopf, sodass das Herz des Polizisten augenblicklich vor lauter Liebe zerfloss. Er konnte das beim besten Willen nicht steuern und war jedesmal selbst darüber erschrocken, wie tief und bedingungslos seine Liebe war. Es war so plötzlich geschehen und ging so tief, dass es ihm große Angst machte, wenn er darüber nachdenken wollte.  
Conan hatte jetzt auch den Raum betreten, in der Hand ein dunkles Kästchen aus Holz.  
"Knie dich vor den Tisch und spreize deine Beine!", befahl ihm plötzlich Harry, der aufgestanden war und ihm am Arm hoch half und zum Tisch führte. Lestrades Puls raste und er hatte keine Ahnung was nun kommen mochte, verstand nur, dass er tun musste, was verlangt wurde.  
Harry gebot ihm die die Arme auf den Tisch abzustützen, dann setzte er sich neben ihn und ließ seine Beine baumeln, bis Conan irgendetwas aus dem Kasten geholt hatte und es Pearce offenbar zeigte.  
"Eine Nummer größer!", befahl dieser mit sonorer Stimme, die eindeutig irischen Einschlag hatte.  
Scheinbar war Harry nun zufrieden und beugte sich schräg über ihn. Dann zog er mit festem Griff seine Lenden auseinander und Conan führte etwas ein. Greg stöhnte und keuchte in einer Mischung aus Lust und Schreck.  
"Das wird dich ein wenig weiten. Gegen 24 Uhr wirst du geweckt und wir wechseln auf eine dickere Nummer. Ich brauche dich weit, sehr weit. Sieh auf meine Hand!"  
Greg tat es und fühlte den fremdartigen Gegenstand in seinem Eingang. Es fühlte sich hart und erregend an. Seine Männlichkeit wurde steif und mit brennendem Blick sah er auf Harrys kräftige Hand. Ein Keuchen entfloh seinen rauen Lippen. Die kurzen Finger ballten sich vor seinen Augen zu einer Faust und Greg verstand. Schmerzhaft schluckte er Ahnung und Aufregung weg und wurde doch immer härter.  
"Jetzt geh mit M. mit. Er will dir was zeigen!" Harrys Stimme war tief und rau. Aus einem merkwürdigen Grund machte ihm dieser Mann mehr Angst als Jools und doch mochte er ihn mehr.

Mycroft stand schon mit Donny an der Tür und Greg senkte folgsam seinen Blick, als er den beiden nachlief. Sie betraten einen Raum, indem Greg bisher noch nicht war. Es sah nach einem herrschaftlichen Schlafraum aus. Sein Herr deutete in eine Ecke. Dort stand ein kleiner Hocker, darauf sollte sich der Polizist setzen. Er tat es und merkte, wie er aufgrund seiner Vorahnung zu frösteln begann, denn er sah, wie Mycroft Donnys Umhang öffnete. Der Junge sollte sich seitlich vor das Bett knien und Mycroft selbst begann sich nun gemächlich auszuziehen.  
"Gregory?", sagte er dabei gelangweilt und fast hätte der ihm in die Augen gesehen, erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig daran und nickte nur stumm.  
"Für die kommenden 15 Minuten wirst du mir ins Gesicht sehen. Das ist ein primärer Befehl und setzt die andere Regel zeitweilig außer Kraft."  
Lestrade blickte augenblicklich hoch und sah die blauen Augen, die im schwachen Licht wieder dunkel wirkten und unheilvoll kalt glitzerten. Wieder nickte er und er wusste genau was kommen würde. ER würde es mit Donny tun, vor seinen Augen und er müsste zuschauen. Schon jetzt zitterte er vor Eifersucht unkontrolliert aber noch hatte er wenigstens seinen Geist unter Kontrolle. Unter Gregs starrem Blick, musste Donny sich nun so drehen, dass sein Kopf auf Greg zeigte. Vom eigentlichem Verkehr würde er nichts sehen, dafür aber Mycrofts Gesicht.   
Er schluckte schmerzhaft und presste die Zähne zusammen, weil sie so klapperten. Mycroft war nun nackt und schon hart. Er kniete sich hinter Donny und so gern Greg den Jungen auch hatte, in diesem Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten getötet. Nicht nur, dass ER ihm Zeit widmete, anstatt es mit ihm zu tun, er tat es auch noch auf diese zärtliche Weise, die Greg zumindest bisher die Hoffnung gegeben hatte, dass da vielleicht doch ein wenig Liebe in ihm war.  
Holmes spuckte mehrmals auf seine Finger und feuchte damit Donnys Eingang an, dann stupste er ihn geradezu zaghaft mit seiner Penisspitze an, obwohl Greg deutlich sehen konnte, dass der blonde Mistkerl schmunzelte und sogar extra seine Lenden weiter spreizte. Ein unwillkürliches Stöhnen entfloh Gregs Lippen und er hätte jetzt wirklich am liebsten weggesehen. Aber das durfte er nicht und so sah er mit glühenden Augen und brennenden Wangen in Mycrofts Gesicht. Dessen Augen waren fast schwarz und die Lippen standen ein wenig offen und waren feucht. Sein Blick war auf Greg gerichtet, aber trotzdem sah er ihn nicht wirklich an, zumindest hatte der Polizist den Eindruck. Konnte sich aber auch täuschen, denn in seinem Verstand war ein blutrotes Chaos aus Wut, Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien und geweint, doch er musste gehorsam sein und deshalb presste er immer noch krampfhaft seine Kiefer aufeinander und starrte in Mycrofts Gesicht, welches unter den sanften Stößen immer weicher und entspannter wurde. Sah er auch so aus, wenn er es mit ihm tat? SEINE Lider flatterten ein wenig und Greg nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass sich die schlanken Finger fester in Donnys Hüfte krallten. Sich zu kontrollieren kostete Kraft, dass wusste Greg nur zu gut. Und in diesem Moment hätte er das niemals leugnen können. Seinen Blick durfte er nicht abwenden, denn auch Mycroft tat das nicht und sah ihn bei jedem tiefen Stoß an. Donny keuchte inzwischen eindeutig lusterfüllt, Greg bebte neidisch und merkt gar nicht, dass ihm schon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.   
Was war er nur für eine Heulsuse geworden, hätte er sich unter anderen Umständen gefragt. Doch das tat er nicht und als Mycrofts Augen immer weicher und der Blick immer tiefer und zärtlicher wurde, liefen die Tränen schneller und heißer. Das war die schlimmste Qual, die er bisher ertragen musste. Als Mycroft leise keuchend zum Höhepunkt kam, schloss er immer noch nicht seine Augen. Aber Greg konnte durch seinen eigenen, verschwommenen Blick den lustvollen Schleier sehen. Dann brach er in ein herzzerreißendes, tiefes Schluchzen aus. Seine Grenze war überschritten und er hatte sich überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, auch wenn er noch bemerkt hatte, dass Holmes eher einen seiner kalkulierten Orgasmen hatte und nicht diesen wilden, animalischen Höhepunkt von ihrem letzten Beisammenliegen.  
ER zog sich aus Donny zurück, hieß den Jungen aufstehen, legte ihm den Umhang um und schob ihn zur Tür. Anschließend zog er sich gemächlich an, während Greg immer noch zitternd und weinend auf seinem Hocker saß. Endlich erbarmte sich Mycroft einer Reaktion. Er hielt Greg die Hand hin, damit er aufstand. Der Polizist sah wieder zu Boden, denn er wusste intuitiv, dass der Augenblick der Offenbarung vorbei war. Mycrofts Daumen fuhren über seinen nassen Wangen und ehe er die Tür zum Gang öffnete, flüsterte er Greg mit heißerer Stimme ins Ohr.  
"Wunderschön!"  
Vor der Tür wartete schon Donny, der ihn anlächelte.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Greg geweckt. Conan und Harry standen im Raum. Der Henker wechselte den Analplug und machte daraus überhaupt kein Ereignis. Irgendwie mochte Greg den Kerl, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wer er war und wie er aussah, bzw. zu wem er gehörte, wenn er 'gehörte'. Wieder wurde es enger und Greg verspürte Lust, obwohl er müde war. Darauf nahm auch Harry keine Rücksicht. Er roch nach Whisky und Zigarrenqualm und holte wortlos sein dick geädertes Glied aus der Hose. Dann befahl er dem Inspector sich auf den Rücken zu legen und den Mund zu öffnet. Unbeholfen kniete er sich über ihn uns stopfte ihm seine halbsteife Erektion tief in den Mund. Inzwischen kannte Greg das schon einigermaßen und versuchte nicht dagegen anzuwürgen. Es ging definitiv besser und da Harry offensichtlich auch schon ziemlich angetrunken war, kam er ziemlich schnell und laut schnaufend zum Höhepunkt. Dabei verteilte er recht ungeschickt sein Sperma auf Gregs Gesicht und seinen Hals.  
"Guter Junge!", sagte er schließlich, als er seine Hose wieder hochgezogen hatte, wobei er vergaß den Reißverschluss hochzuziehen. Ein Hemdzipfel schaute heraus und Greg grinste still in sich hinein.  
Er tätschelte ihm noch kurz die Wange und verschwand dann zusammen mit Conan.  
Was für ein verrücktes Haus, dachte Lestrade glücklich und endlich wusste genau wie O sich gefühlt hatte. Denn in unmittelbarer Nähe war ER. ER wachte über ihn und gab ihm einen Rahmen, der genau auf ihn zugeschnitten war. Und als Greg an Mycrofts Gesicht dachte, als er in Donny war und daran, was er zu ihm danach gesagt hatte, zerfloss ein Herz wieder in bedingungsloser Liebe. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so aussichtslos wie er glaubte.   
Als Gregory unerwartet lustvoll zusammenzuckte und ein tiefes Keuchen aus seiner rauen Kehle kam, war er extrem überrascht. Heißes Sperma verteilte sich um seinen Bauch herum.  
'Großer Gott ... Was geschieht mit mir?', dachte er nur und fühlte seinem sanften Schweben nach.


	17. Chapter 17

Der Morgen begann mit Jools Siviters hintergründigem Lächeln. Er holte Greg ab und führte ihn in den 'Stoffraum'. Offenbar hatte der MI6 Mann heute Lust den Morgen mit Auspeitschen zu beginnen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Jools über die Schulter als sie den eiskalten Raum betraten. Fast hätte Greg geantwortet, konnte sich aber gerade noch an sein Schweigegebot erinnern. Außerdem hätte er fast die falsche Antwort gegeben, denn wenn er länger drüber nachdachte, hätte er weder 'gut' noch 'schlecht' sagen könne. Ja, wie ging es ihm?   
Conan erschien und befestigte seinen Handgelenksring am Deckenring.  
"Ach, ich vergesse ja immer, dass ihr nichts zu sagen habt.", seufzte Jools theatralisch und zog seine Lieblingspeitsche über Gregs Rücken. Siviter zog die neunschwänzige Katze vor, während Conan offensichtlich lieber die Gerte nahm und damit wesentlich genauer und kraftvoller zuschlug. Letztlich konnte sich Greg in die Schläge des Kerkermeisters viel besser fallen lassen, denn der Schmerz überlagerte jeden sinnlosen Gedanke. Natürlich begriff der Polizist warum er hier war und warum er das alles mitmachte, aber er hätte nicht geahnt, welche innere Zerrissenheit in ihm zutage kommen würde. Ja, er hatte sich genau danach gesehnt. Danach zu leiden und danach, dass dieser Schmerz einen Sinn hatte. Und das hatte er, denn er tat es für Mycroft. Keineswegs war das hier ohne Sinn!  
Auf der anderen Seite war er zutiefst schockiert, zu was er alles im Stande war und sein würde. Dabei war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob es an seiner stillen Hingezogenheit und der abrupt aufgeflammten Liebe für Mycroft Holmes lag, oder an der allgemeinen Befriedigung seiner dunklen Bedürfnisse, die er schon so viele Jahre nach hinten gedrängt hatte. Ein guter Polizist trieb sich nämlich nicht in der BDSM-Szene rum und wenn, war er ganz sicher nicht auf der submissiven Seite. Sein eigener Moralanspruch machte ihm zu schaffen, ebenso wie die Frage des Anstandes und der zukünftigen Normalität des Lebens. Hier, in Lyme Park, unter SEINER Aufsicht konnte er sich fallen lassen. Er fiel hart und schmerzhaft aber er wusste, dass ER da sein würde, um ihn aufzufangen und zu tragen. Das machte ihn glücklich. Aber wie würde es werden, wenn er Montag nach London zurückfuhr?  
Eine riesengroße Angst saß ihm im Nacken und er fand einfach keine abschließende Antwort auf die Frage, wie es ihm ginge. Die Peitschenhiebe von Jools waren niedlich und Greg schnaufte eher aus Anstand. Siviter war ein merkwürdiger Sadist, befand er amüsiert. Doch er ahnte, dass dessen 'Stärken' auf anderen Gebieten lagen und irgendwie wollte er die lieber nicht herausfinden. Donny jedoch, schien es zu gefallen. Der blonde Junge stand nun vor ihm und hielt ihm den Umhang hin.  
"Braver Junge!"sagte Jools von hinten, während die beiden Sklaven vor ihm herliefen. Da Greg geglaubt hatte, er meine Donny, zuckte er richtig zusammen, als Jools' Hand hart sein Hinterteil traf.  
"Ab in die Badewanne, Jungs!", kommandierte er fröhlich und Greg überlief ein Schaudern.  
Inzwischen war seine Sehnsucht nach Mycroft schon wieder an einem Punkt angekommen, der unerträglich war. War das die wahrhafte Form der Liebe, wenn man sich nach jemanden verzehrte, der einem weh tat? War das völlige Hingabe, wenn man alles erleiden würde, sich selbst aufgeben würde, nur um zu erfahren, das man dem Anderen wichtig ist? Warum hatte das bei Lana nicht geklappt? Weil sie es nicht zu würdigen wusste, wie es Mycroft tat? Weil sie seine Opferbereitschaft gar nicht wollte? Weil sie ihn nicht geliebt hatte? Oder hat er sie nie geliebt?  
Es war verwirrend und allein das Nachdenken brachte Greg schon wieder an den Rand der Zumutbarkeit. Wie einfach und leicht war es, wenn ER sagte, was er tun sollte. Da blieb ihm keine Wahl und im besten Fall bekam er auch noch etwas dafür. Aber dieses chaotische Alltagsleben konnte einen manchmal wirklich den letzten Nerv kosten.

Jools befahl seinen Donny nun in die Wanne und anscheinend war es diesmal an Gregory den Jungen zu waschen. Da Donny seinen Herren auch nicht ansehen durfte, grinste er ununterbrochen in das gerötete Gesicht des Polizisten, der ihn vorsichtig mit dem Naturschwamm einseifte. Donny war schön. Seine Haut war hell und glatt. Die Muskulatur war nur wenig bis gar nicht ausgeprägt, was Greg zu dem Schluss geführt hatte, dass er jünger als 20 Jahre sein musste. Aber als er ihn sich näher betrachten musste, sah er, dass dem nicht so war. Er war einfach eher dieser feminine, weichhäutige Typ, im Gegensatz zu Greg. Unvermittelt fühlte er wieder die Eifersucht in sich, denn er dachte daran, wie ER es mit Donny getan hatte.   
Er schrak regelrecht zusammen, als er Jools Hände um sich fühlte. Sie öffneten ihm von hinten den Umhang und zogen ihn aus. Der MI6-Mann wollte es augenscheinlich nicht "M" nachtun und nur zuschauen, dachte Greg und fühlte wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte.  
"Wasch mein Goldstück ordentlich!", befahl ihm der Mann von hinten und seine kalten Finger strichen durch die Furche seiner Lenden. Der Inspector tat auch das, wobei er Donnys Erektion umständlich vermied zu waschen, in der Hoffnung, dass Siviter darauf keinen Wert legen würde.  
Doch er sollte sich irren, denn der Mann vom MI6 befahl ihm nun seinen Mund zu benutzen. Nicht dass es ihm grundsätzlich etwas ausgemacht hätte, denn er hatte sich inzwischen wieder an die 'gute, alte Zeit' erinnert, als Ian und er solche Dinge getan hatten. Es war unbeschwert und aufregend. Aber Donny war für ihn ein Junge, auch wenn er inzwischen ahnte, dass dessen Alter durchaus nicht zu jung war. Er nahm ihn eher als kleinen Bruder und nicht als Mann wahr. Jools allerdings lenkte ihn ganz schnell von seinen unangenehmen Gedanken ab. Immerhin war er dieses Mal ein wenig sanfter und gemächlicher. Leider knurrte Gregs Magen schon wieder vor Hunger. Der Mann hinter ihm ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, untersuchte jede Hautfalte genau, wobei er den Plug mit einem 'blobb' entfernte, wog seine Hoden einzeln ab und legte seine Hand um sein Glied, als würde er eine Kuh melken wollen.   
Dann hörte er die ansonsten dauerhaft vergnügte Stimme, die nicht mehr ganz so belustigt, sondern tiefer und rauchiger klang.  
"Bleib genau so stehen, Beine weiter auseinander und Donnys Schwanz in den Mund! Los!"  
Greg tat was verlang wurde und spürte schon, wie der Mann seine Finger in ihn schob. Erst einen, schließlich drei, die er dann entfernte und seine eigene Erektion einführte. Sein Eingang, durch das ständige Tragen des Buttplugs schon gut geweitet, merkte das kaum noch. Aber die gesamte Situation, Donnys wunderschöner, heller Schwanz in seinem Mund, Siviters erregtes Keuchen auf seinem Rücken und dessen Männlichkeit, die ihn ausfüllte, ließ wieder dieses irre Feuer in ihm auflodern. Sicher würde andere Menschen das als pervers und abartig definieren und er selbst gehörte zu denen, die das durchaus im Rahmen von Ermittlungen äußern musste. Aber Greg hat sich nie dabei wohl gefühlt derartige Urteile abzugeben, tat es nur im Zwang seines Berufes.  
In Wahrheit war das ein herrliches Gefühl für ihn und mit einem verschwommenen Nebengedanken dachte er daran, dass die Farben im "Instrumente-Raum" des "Nightshadow-Clubs" wunderbar dazu passte. Schwarz und tiefrot. Schmerzhaft und süß wie Blut. Er stöhnte und hielt sich an Donnys nassen Beinen fest.  
Jools Art Sex zu haben war allerdings nichts im Vergleich zu der eines Harry oder gar ... und den Vergleich dachte Greg nicht mal weiter.  
Als Donnys Herr unspektakulär sein Sperma auf Gregs Rücken verteilt hatte, war der fast wieder froh, als er ihm den Plug wieder reindrückte.   
"Macht euch sauber!", forderte er noch, als er schon den Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder nach oben zog. Dann verließ er die beiden und Greg grinste zu Donny hoch. Doch der Junge grinste nicht zurück, sondern blickte ihn mit seinen grünen Augen sehr ernst und fast nachdenklich an. Da verstand Lestrade, dass dieser Junge exakt genau das für Jools empfand, wie er für IHN. Er war stolz darauf ihm zu gehören.  
Verlegen sah er in das Badewasser und wusch Donny zu Ende.   
Es war wirklich ein sehr bizarrer Kosmos, in dem er gelandet war.  
Der Rest des Tages bestand darin Abby in der Küche und beim Decken und Abräumen des Tisches zu helfen. Hin und wieder versorgten sie Harry und Jools mit Getränken oder kleinen Snacks. Donny wurde von seinem Besitzer zu einem Spaziergang mitgenommen und Gregs Herz wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, denn von Mycroft war nichts zu sehen.  
War er abgereist und hatte ihn hier allein gelassen? War das ein erneuter Test?

Als ihn gegen Abend Conan abholte, freute er sich fast darüber, denn inzwischen mochte er diesen Kerl nach IHM und Donny am meisten. Er war ebenso still wie er, sah gut aus, soweit man das sehen konnte und peitschte fantastisch hart und schnörkellos. Greg, anfangs von den Schmerzen überwältigt, fühlte sich jetzt fast schon aufgehoben und zu Hause. Conan schlug nach wie vor so präzise seinen Rücken und seine Beine, dass die Striemen niemals so tief gingen, dass sie Narben hinterlassen würden. Sie bluteten meist leicht und je nach Peitsche taten sie mehr oder weniger weh. Aber sie verheilten recht schnell, was vielleicht auch an der Salbe lag, die man ihm hinterher drauf rieb, entweder Conan oder Donny.   
Der Polizist wusste sehr genau, dass diese Art Disziplinarmaßnahme seiner Welt den Rahmen und eine Ordnung gab. Es war ein Ritual, welches ihn daran erinnerte, was er hier war und wem er gehörte. Der Schmerz ließ ihn seine Liebe zu Mycroft nur noch stärker fühlen und genau das war der Sinn.  
Jetzt dämmerte es Greg auch langsam, warum Mycroft das langsam angehen lassen wollte. Er wollte sich der Gefühle des Polizisten sehr sicher sein. Komisch nur, dass die über Nacht aus dem Boden geschossen waren wie ein Pilz. Oder hatte er da was übersehen? War er tatsächlich schon so viel länger in diesen Mann verliebt gewesen? Hatte er sich das nie eingestanden wegen Lana und allem, was damit einherging, denn auch das hatte er ja bisher erfolgreich verdrängt? Sherlock? Seine eigene Neigung? Ein großes, unübersichtliches Gefühlschaos.  
Greg fror, als Conan ihn abhängte wie eine tote Schweinehälfte im Schlachthaus und in sein Zimmer führte. Still und mit kühlen Fingern bestrich er die frischen Wunden mit Salbe und ließ ihn dann allein.

Nach dem Abendessen, kam Harry auf ihn zu. Mycroft war immer noch nicht anwesend und Greg wurde langsam unruhig. War er doch da und beobachtete ihn? Allein bei den Gedanken, er hätte ihn hier allein gelassen, kamen ihm die Tränen. Aber nicht vor Harry!  
Er sah zu Boden, als der Ire sich schnaufend vor ihn stellte. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Pearce's Schnaufen eher ein verächtliches Lachen war.  
"Ich würde sagen, wir können heute die letzte Größe probieren. Fühlst du dich bereit dafür?" Lestrade war erstaunt und hätte fast in Harrys Gesicht gesehen, denn seine Frage war völlig ernsthaft gestellt. Auch wenn er in einer schwarzen, schmerzhaften Welt war, Harry, Mycroft und vermutlich auch Jools hatten das hier alles absolut im Griff. Harry hatte um seine Zustimmung gebeten. Er war sich in diesem Moment sehr sicher, wenn er nun den Kopf schütteln würde, dass Harry die ganze Sache abbrechen würde. Deswegen gab es kein Safewort, denn diese drei Männer, so unterschiedlich sie auch waren, wussten sehr genau was sie taten. Hier wurde nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Nicht nur unter Mycrofts Obhut konnte man sich sicher fühlen, sondern auch hier, in Lyme Park. Deswegen wirkte Donny so glücklich, denn er kannte das schon länger. Die drei Männer waren sicherlich skurril in ihrem Begehren und ganz sicher noch merkwürdiger in ihrer Denkart, von den Machtfantasien mal ganz abgesehen. Aber dieser- der wahre Diogenes-Club- war ihr Steckenpferd und Greg verstand in diesem Moment etwas ausgesprochen Wichtiges:  
Keinem guten Meister liegt etwas daran seinen Sklaven zu beschädigen. Der Herr trieb es an die Grenze aber niemals darüber hinaus. 

Greg nickte und dann fühlte er Harrys Hand, die ihn an den Schultern sanft zu Boden drückte. Offensichtlich wollte er den Plug gleich hier wechseln lassen. Wieder setzte er sich neben ihn auf den Tisch, ließ die Beine baumeln und wartete auf Conan.  
"Ich bin überrascht von dir.", sagte er mit seinem irischen Einschlag und eine Gänsehaut lief über den Körper des Polizisten, als er die Tür hörte, die hinter Conan wieder ins Schloss fiel.  
"Du hast den Eindruck eines schwächlichen, verwöhnten und beeinflussbaren Staatsbeamten gemacht. Aber offensichtlich hast du Stärken, die du bis heute augenscheinlich selbst nicht kanntest. Merkst du, wie stark und ruhig dich deine Gefühle machen? Wie unzerstörbar du wirst, wenn du dich hingibst? Denk nicht, dass wir das nicht wissen. Jeder gute Gebieter muss nicht nur sich selbst kennen, um Grenzen einzuhalten. Er muss auch seinen Sklaven ausgesprochen gut kennen. Denn das ist die Schwierigkeit dabei. Wir nehmen und wir geben. Doch geben wir nur dem, den wir auch lieben. Conan! Ans Werk!"  
Doch geben wir nur dem, den wir auch lieben. Liebt ER mich? Nichts anders war in Gregorys Kopf, als ein neuer Gummistöpsel mit der doppelten Größe vorsichtig eingeführt wurde. Er keuchte vor Lust aber auch weil er das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihn zerreißen. Mycroft liebt mich! Tut er das?   
Seine blutroten, heißen Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihm Jools unerwartet hoch half und zu Donny an den Tisch führte.  
"Setz dich Gregory. Wie fühlt es sich an? Wunderbar, wie ich hoffe. Ihr dürft jetzt essen."  
Kurz vor 10 Uhr holte ihn Conan und er war dankbar, dass er ihn aus der Einsamkeit seines Schlafraumes befreite, denn er war allein in sein Zimmer geschickt worden. Weder Harry, noch Jools oder Donny leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Wo war ER? Conan drehte ihn diesmal herum und peitschte seine vorderen Oberschenkel, ohne seine Genitalien nur zu streifen. Seit langer Zeit kamen Greg dabei wieder die Tränen, doch es war, weil er sich so allein und schrecklich kalt fühlte ohne ihn. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf und musste mal wieder feststellen, dass körperliche Schmerzen nichts gegen die der Seele sind.


	18. Chapter 18

Es war eine eiskalte Horrornacht, denn er lag noch sehr lange wach in der Hoffnung ER oder wenigstens Harry oder Jools würden zu ihm kommen. Als es draußen schon heller wurde fiel er in einen leichten Schlaf, aus dem ihn Conan weckte. An der Tür stand Harry und sah ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen aufmerksam am. Greg senkte den Kopf, da er einen Moment vergessen hatte, dass er die Herren nicht ansehen durfte, doch Harry schien guter Laune zu sein, denn heute war sein Tag. Als Greg an ihm vorbei lief, sagte er freundlich zu ihm:  
"Du musst keine Angst haben, M. wird dabei sein!"  
Fast hätte der Polizist vor lauter Erleichterung aufgeschluchzt, denn er hatte wirklich die Befürchtung gehabt, dass er das allein durchstehen müsste. Dabei waren es nicht die Schmerzen, die ihm Angst machten, sondern wirklich dieser einzige Gedanken, dass ER nicht sehen kann, zu welchen Opfern er bereit war.  
Conans Peitschenhiebe mit der Reitgerte auf seine hinteren Oberschenkel waren heute noch eine Spur härter und Greg ahnte, dass es ein Abschiedsgeschenk war. Er war sich sicher, die nächsten Tage eher schlecht sitzen zu können. Als ein letzter, sehr fester Schlag auf seine Lenden niederging, hörte er die Tür. Kurz darauf stand Mycroft vor ihm und jetzt schluchzte Greg wirklich.   
SEIN Mund war heiß und verlangend, als hätte er es selbst vor Sehnsucht kaum ausgehalten und Greg betete inständig, dass dem so war.  
Nach zwei weiteren Gertenhieben, küsste Mycroft seine Wangen. Conan machte ihn los und wie ein hilfloses Kind ließ sich der Polizist in seine Arme fallen. ER hielt ihn minutenlang nur fest und gab ihm somit die Kraft, die er benötigte, um allein zu laufen.  
"Du hast mir gefehlt.", hörte er IHN flüstern, bevor er ihn sanft aus dem Raum schob.  
Lestrade hätte schreien können vor lauter Glück. Egal was nun kommen würde, Mycroft hatte ihn vermisst!  
Sie erreichten einen Raum, indem er auch noch nicht war. Das war bei der Größe des Hauses aber keine Besonderheit. Es war ein weiterer Schlafraum und Harry Pearce thronte in weißen Boxershorts auf dem riesigen Bett. Von der Decke baumelte ein Gestell, bei dem Greg nicht gleich verstand, wie das funktionieren soll, doch das fand er augenblicklich raus.  
"Du kennst unserer Regeln, Harry?!" sagte Mycroft und Greg erschauerte bis tief in sein Herz bei diesem Tonfall, denn es war die Stimme eines erbarmungslosen Mannes, der eine Drohung aussprach. Doch Harry war weniger beeindruckt und meinte nur nonchalant:  
"Keine Angst, Holmes, ich werde dein Spielzeug nicht kaputt machen. Mach ihn fest Conan!"  
Bevor der Polizist noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, half ihm Conan seine Beine in die Lederschlaufen zu stecken. Die wurden festgezogen und dann wurden die Ringe seiner Handfesseln in ebensolche Riemen eingehakt. Langsam wurde er nach oben gezogen und hing ausgeliefert wie ein Stück Vieh frei im Raum.  
Aber als Mycroft sich hinter ihn stellte und es ihm erlaubt war seinen Kopf an dessen Brust zu legen, lächelte er glücklich. SEINE Hände strichen über sein heißes Gesicht und wie auf einen Befehl hin, erfüllte Greg eine unglaubliche Lust und eine so wundervolle Freiheit, dass er sich völlig entspannt der Situation ergab.  
Harry war aufgestanden und hatte sich weiße Latexhandschuhe übergezogen. Conan verließ den Raum und Gregory war allein mit den beiden Männern.   
Großzügig drückte Harry eine große Portion Gleitcreme auf seine rechte Hand und zog den Plug heraus. Wieder fühlte Greg diese merkwürdige Leere und Kälte und war ein wenig erleichtert, als der Ire zugleich drei Finger in seine Öffnung drückte. Es war ein anderes Gefühl, als wenn dieser unbewegliche Stöpsel in ihm steckte, denn Harry bewegte seine Hand vor und zurück. Da er weder Harry noch Mycroft ins Gesicht sehen durfte, hatte Greg seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich auf Harrys Finger und Mycrofts liebkosende Hand zu konzentrieren.   
Mit schmatzenden Geräuschen und überraschend behutsam weitete Pearce den Eingang immer mehr. Der Polizist vernahm nur hin und wieder ein Schnaufen, was entweder lustvoll oder angestrengt klingen konnte. Er fand keinen Unterschied. Ob Harry dabei steif war? Vermutlich.  
Was tat Mycroft? Er sah ihm die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht, da war sich Greg sicher. ER konnte sehen, dass es ihm Schmerzen und Lust bereitete. Eine köstliche Mischung, die keiner begreifen konnte, der es nicht selbst fühlen konnte. Gregs Körper und Geist wurde ganz leicht, umso weiter Harry ihn machte und seine Faust in ihn schob. Die glitschigen Geräusche hörte er kaum noch, denn inzwischen stöhnte er bei jeder Bewegung der Faust. Er fühlte sich aufgerissen und gleichzeitig völlig komplett. Mycrofts überraschender, kühler Kuss auf seine Stirn ließen ihn alles ertragen. Denn er tat es für ihn und ER tat das für Greg. Es war ein Kreis. Ein perfektes Rund aus Liebe, Schmerz, Lust und Sicherheit.  
Harrys Faust war inzwischen ganz in ihm und Gregs geschwollene Männlichkeit pochte verlangend und drängend. Auch hörte er Harry tiefer schnaufen und musste mit einem Nebengedanken diese außergewöhnliche Beherrschung des Mannes anerkennen. Er wurde weder schneller noch härter und tat ihm damit nicht mehr als notwendig weh und das trotz der Lust, die er vermutlich bei dem empfand was er tat. Wie einfach hatte es Greg da, denn der kam so plötzlich zu einem heftigen Orgasmus, dass selbst Harry erschrocken aufstöhnte. Er bewegte seine Faust nicht und wartete nur, bis Greg sein heißes Sperma über den eigenen Bauch verteilt hatte und dabei stöhnte, als würde er im Sterben liegen.

Dann fühlt er wieder Mycrofts Mund auf seiner glühenden Stirn und hörte seine Flüstern:  
"Sieh mich an!" Und der Polizist hob den Blick. In den blauen Augen, die wieder die Tiefe des Mariannengrabens hatten, sah er das, was er sich so gewünscht hatte. Liebe. Es war eindeutig und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atem. Er hätte sich niemals irren können, denn die blauen Augen spiegelten genau seine eigenen Empfindungen wieder. Mycroft Holmes liebte ihn mit einer Tiefe, die Greg beim besten Willen nicht überblicken konnte. Es war ein unendliches und schwindlig machendes Gefühl, was ihn überkam. Die Gewissheit, dass er ihn besitzen wollte und für ihn verantwortlich sein wollte, rührten ihn zu Tränen. Und er wusste mit gnadenloser Sicherheit, dass Holmes wollte, dass er das sah. Ein beherrschter Mann wie er, hätte kein Problem seine Empfindungen zu kontrollieren und zu verbergen.  
Dabei merkte er kaum, dass Harry seine Faust vorsichtig aus ihm entfernte und sich die Hose nach unten gezogen hatte. Harrys Sperma auf Gregs wundem Eingang kühlte sogar ein wenig und das Schnaufen war nach wie vor kaum von seinem Lachen zu unterscheiden. Allein hörte und sah der festgebundene Mann nichts anderes als IHN.  
Dann war dieser bezaubernde Moment vorbei und Harry brüllte heißer nach Conan.   
"Bring ihn zurück!", befahl er mit zittriger Stimme. Allein, ohne IHN wankte er hinter dem Henker her, der ihn in sein Zimmer brachte.

Donny brachte ihm Essen und saß bei ihm, bis er stumm gegessen hatte. Die grünen Augen des Jungen sahen im dabei freundlich zu und Greg sah darin das Verstehen und vor allem das Wissen um seine momentanen Gedanken und Gefühle. Wie wunderbar war es unter Seinesgleichen zu sein, dachte Greg erschöpft und fiel dann in einen leichten Schlaf.  
Am frühen Nachmittag erschien Mycroft und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.  
"Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich Gregory, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass du deine Sache wirklich gut gemacht hast. Ich bin stolz auf dich und ich sehe, dass es genau das war, was du erleben wolltest. War es das? Du darfst jetzt mit mir sprechen."  
Der Polizist setzte an, doch merkte, wie trocken sein Hals war. Es war völlig ungewohnt wieder zu sprechen und er räusperte sich mehrmals, bevor er sprach.  
"Ja. Es war ... beeindruckend." Eigentlich fand er keine Worte, denn jede Beschreibung kam ihm dumm und banal vor. Kein Wort passte auf das, was er erlebt und gefühlt hatte. Etwas tief in ihm war befriedigt worden. Etwas, was dunkel und schmerzhaft war. Etwas, was anderen Menschen eine große Angst machte.   
Etwas, vor dem Mycroft Holmes keine Angst hatte.  
"Gut. Das freut mich." Die blauen Augen leuchteten tatsächlich gutmütig und Mycrofts Hand strich sanft über seine.  
"Bevor ich dir dein Geschenk zeige, möchte ich dich auffordern mir eine Frage zu stellen, die dieses Wochenende betrifft. Nur eine!"  
"Gehört Conan zu Harry?", platzte es aus Greg heraus. Er verstand sich selbst nicht, warum er genau das wissen wollte, aber es war das Erste, was ihm einfiel. Mycroft lachte. Er lachte laut, ehrlich und sehr erheitert und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder fing. Greg lächelte unsicher und verstand diesen Heiterkeitsausbruch nicht ganz.  
"Also damit hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet." Wieder lachte Mycroft und dann drückte er dem Polizisten einen unerwarteten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Gut ... nein, Conan gehört Harry nicht und er ist nicht das, was du und Donny seid. Er bekommt kein Vergütung für das was er tut, sondern er tut es zu seinem Vergnügen. Allerdings ist er nicht im üblichen Sinne frei, sondern steht in gewisser Weise unter Aufsicht. Dass er hier in Lyme Park tut was er tut, liegt daran, dass er hier die Möglichkeit hat sich auszutoben, ohne woanders Schaden anzurichten."  
Der Inspector runzelte die Stirn, denn irgendetwas an Holmes Aussage kitzelte ihn, aber er kam nicht drauf.  
"Ein Vertrauter also?"  
"So was in der Art, ja. Weitere Details werde ich dir allerdings nicht mehr sagen können. Harry, falls dich das interessiert, mag eher die Abwechslung und legt sich ungern fest, so wie Jools es tut. Ich hoffe, das war die Beantwortung deiner indirekten Frage. Harry steht unter meinem Schutz, denn du kannst dir vorstellen, dass es nicht so einfach ist, als toter Mann zu leben. Insofern - aber davon gehe ich selbstverständlich aus - wird alles, was du hier gesehen und erlebt hast, in deinem hübschen Kopf bleiben."  
Überraschend stand Mycroft auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
"Komm mit. Dein Geschenk wartet."  
Jetzt war Lestrade wirklich aufgeregt, denn an dieser Stelle durfte sich O ihren Ring aussuchen, doch war er sich sicher, dass ER sich nicht mit solchen trivialen Kleinigkeiten aufhalten würde.  
Schweigend führte er ihn durch mehrere Gänge, durch die der Polizist bisher noch nicht gekommen war. Bis sie vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen blieben. Mycroft sah ihn ernst an und sagte dann mit glasklarer Stimme:  
"Ich hoffe, du weißt mein Geschenk zu würdigen und ...." Greg nickt schon eifrig, doch Mycroft hatte sein Kinn plötzlich in der Hand und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
" ... und du wirst das Richtige damit tun!"  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und Greg sah einen Mann auf dem Bett sitzen, der ihn auf eine bekannte Weise ansah.  
"Wer ... wer ist das?", flüsterte er und Mycroft schob ihn sanft in den Raum.  
"Michael Corr."


	19. Chapter 19

Behutsam trat der Inspector auf den Mann zu. Der saß auf einer ungemütlich aussehenden Pritsche und sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Hoffnungslosigkeit an.  
"Du bist also Michael Corr?"  
"Und Sie sind?"  
"Detective Inspector Lestrade, Scotland Yard." Corr schenkte sich einen amüsierten Blick, denn der Aufzug des Polizisten war alles anderes als angemessen. Er blickte nur dumpf und abwartend vor sich hin.  
"Ich nehme an, du bist nicht freiwillig hier?", fragte Gregory und setzte sich neben den Mann.  
"Was glauben Sie denn?"  
"Also nein. Wer ..." Nein, er brauchte die Frage nicht zu stellen. Mycroft hatte sich Corr schon längst geschnappt, als sie noch in London waren. Das konnte er riechen, denn Michael roch so, als wenn er schon mindestens drei oder vier Tage, eher noch länger in den selben Klamotten stecken würde.  
"Warum bist du weggelaufen?" Er sah sich den Mann genauer an. Er war höchstens 35 Jahre alt, sah gut aus, hatte rötlichblonde Haare und inzwischen einen rötlichen Bart, der ihn verwegen aussehen ließ. Die Augenfarbe konnte er nicht genau identifizieren, da es doch recht dunkel war. Vermutlich blau oder grün, nicht dunkel. Er hatte dezente Sommersprossen und war recht groß und gut gebaut.  
"Weil ihr Verein glaubt, ich habe Harv umgebracht."  
"Hast du das?"  
Michael lachte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht im üblichen Sinn, aber ihr hättet mir das niemals geglaubt." Lestrade fröstelte und zog sich seinen Umgang fester um den Körper.  
"Erzähl mir alles.", bat er freundlich und einfühlsam, obwohl er genau wusste wer und was Michael Corr war. Aber Greg saß hier nicht als sub oder Sklave neben ihm, sondern als Polizist. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, doch dann erzählte der Mann mit warmer aber doch irgendwie distanzierter Stimme, die seine Kontrolliertheit als einen ausgeprägten Charakterzug verriet.  
"Da gibt es nicht so viel zu erzählen. Ich habe Harvey im Club kennengelernt und erst haben wir uns nur hin und wieder getroffen. Unsere Partner haben gewechselt, doch irgendwann stellten wir fest, dass das zwischen uns wunderbar ist. Harvey verliebte sich ziemlich schnell in mich und ich ... Ich war mir bis zum Schluss nicht sicher, ob ich seine Gefühle erwiderte. Aber ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr gern. Er war ein netter Mensch und sehr tiefsinnig.  
Vor ein paar Wochen trafen wir uns und er erzählte mir, völlig aufgelöst, dass der Arzt ihm eine schreckliche Diagnose gestellt hatte. Hirntumor, inoperabel. Zeitweise ging es Harv wohl so mies, dass er tagelang das Bett nicht verlassen konnte. Er wusste, dass seine Zeit ablief und er bat mich eines Abends, dass ich ..."  
Corr brach ab und schluckte ein wenig aufgewühlt. Er sah Greg nichts ins Gesicht, sondern blickte auf seine Hände, die um seine Knie geschlungen waren. Lestrade, war ganz ruhig. Er wusste, was kommen würde und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte er sich gewappnet. Ungewöhnlich geduldig und gelassen wartete er darauf, dass der Mann weitersprach.  
"Harv wollte, dass ich ihn töte. Bevor er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er meinte, dass alles so aussehen könnte, als wäre es ein Unfall. So selten kommt das nicht vor und er wollte dafür sorgen, dass keiner herausbekam, dass er mit mir zusammen war. Ich nehme an, sie kennen den Club inzwischen. Da gibt es Séparées und es ist absolut normal, wenn man Masken trägt. Auch ich trug eine an diesem Abend und kam extra später. Harvey hatte sich als VIP einen Dom organisiert, zum Schein, den er dann wieder wegschickte, weil ihm angeblich nicht gut war. Er wartete aber nur auf mich.  
Ihm ging es wirklich schlecht, dass konnte ich sehen, als ich kam. Eigentlich redeten wir nur eine Stunde und spielten höchstens 20 Minuten miteinander. In dieser Zeit flehte mich Harvey mehr oder weniger ununterbrochen an ihn zu erlösen und ich versuchte es ihm auszureden, denn ich bin kein Mörder, DI Lestrade!"  
Endlich sah ihn Michael direkt an und Greg sah in seinen Augen, dass es stimmte. Er war ein aufrichtiger Mann, ehrlich mit Leib und Seele. Die Intuition des Polizisten erkannte das mit einer Klarheit wie nie zuvor. Er nickte und bedeutete dann dem Mann weiterzusprechen.  
"Nachdem sich Harvey schon mehrmals übergeben musste, mich vor Schmerzen kaum noch ansehen konnte und mich mit Tränen in den Augen anbettelte, habe ich es getan. Ich verstand, dass es für ihn einer Erlösung gleich kommen würde und auch, dass es für ihn nichts Schöneres geben konnte, als von einem Menschen getötet zu werden, den er liebt."  
Ein schmerzhaftes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum und beide Menschen, so unterschiedlich sie auch waren, verstanden das Gesagte bis in die letzte Faser der Bedeutung.  
"Als ich ihn ... als ich es getan habe, habe ich begriffen, dass auch ich ihn liebte, denn sonst hätte ich etwas Derartiges niemals tun können. Ich habe dann versuchte es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."  
"Deshalb die Peitschenmale post mortem." sagte Greg leise. Donovan hatte das im Bericht der Forensik übersehen, er nicht.  
"Ja. Dann bin ich geflohen, bis mich diese Männer in Irland schnappten und hier her brachten. Dieser Mann, der Sie zu mir brachte, sagte, dass es in Ihrer Entscheidungsmacht liegt, was nun mit mir passiert. Ich bin kein Mörder, Detective Inspector! Ich habe es aus Liebe getan. Für Harv."  
Auch wenn die Worte flehend waren, Michaels Stimme war es nicht, sondern klang auf eine ähnliche Weise beherrscht und kontrolliert wie die Mycroft Holmes. Gregory verstand alles. Er verstand Harveys Todeswunsch, den Wunsch durch eine Hand zu sterben, die er über alles liebte und die ALLES für ihn war. Und er verstand Corr, der sich der Verantwortung seiner Stellung nur zu bewusst war.   
"Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich gehen ließe?" Michael Corr schwieg auf diese Frage lange und als er sprach klang seine tiefe Stimme ein wenig verträumt.  
"Vielleicht nach Südamerika gehen. Dort wollte ich schon immer mal hin. So eine kleine Strandbar wäre doch was Feines." Wieder überlegte Greg, was mit diesem Mann geschehen würde, wenn er ihn ausliefern würde. Er würde für etwas bestraft werden, was für sich betrachtet nicht rechtens war. Doch gab es so viele Grauzonen und Schattierungen, dass man nicht immer zu allem gut oder böse sagen konnte. Sein Instinkt sagte dem Polizisten sehr deutlich, dass das hier kein schlechter Mensch war.  
Er holte tief Luft und stand dann auf.  
"Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er dich gehen lassen soll. Sollte ich dich allerdings jemals wieder in England sehen, werde ich dich ausliefern."  
Corr sah ihn an. Nicht erstaunt oder überrascht. Auch nicht dankbar, sondern gelassen, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte Gregory Lestrade niemals eine derartige Entscheidung getroffen. Aber er war nicht mehr der selbe Mensch, sondern ehrlicher und authentischer.

Mycroft wartete vor der Tür und nickte ihm zu.  
"Was machst du mit deinem Geschenk?"  
"Ist es unmoralisch, wenn ich ihn laufen lasse?" Mycroft blieb stehen und sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. Als er antwortete, war seine Stimme rau:  
"Ist es moralisch Menschen wie Sklaven zu behandeln und auszupeitschen? Ist es moralisch sie gefügig zu machen? Ist es moralisch einen anderen Menschen besitzen zu wollen?"  
"Er ist laut Gesetz ein Mörder. Ich müsste ihn einsperren lassen.", erwiderte Greg nach einer Weile leise.  
"Und wer gibt dir das Recht darüber zu entscheiden, was richtig und was falsch ist?" Greg blinzelte verstört und als er seine Antwort gab, wusste er genau, dass es nicht sein Verstand und sein Kopf war, sondern ein Verlangen tief in ihm drin, welches schwarz und schmerzhaft und doch so süß und verzehrend war. Ein Begehren, welches diese heiße, brennende Sehnsucht in ihm erzeugte und ihm genau sagte, was er war.  
"Sie Sir!" Holmes nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn lange und sehr intensiv.  
"So ist es." Und Greg verstand. Er gehörte in erster Linie diesem Mann und war erst danach Polizist.  
"Jetzt mach dich fertig, du fährst heute noch nach London zurück. Ich werde nicht mitkommen."

Sofort wurde sein Herz wieder schwer und kalt. Mycroft führte ihn in sein Zimmer zurück und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich anzog. Dabei verlor er kein Wort und auch dem Polizisten wollte nichts einfallen. Am liebsten wäre er hier geblieben. Hier wo alles so einfach und klar strukturiert war. Ihm würde seine tägliche Züchtigung fehlen und selbst nach Jools und Harry sehnte er sich jetzt schon. Wie schrecklich würde es in London wieder sein, vor allem, wenn er Donovan irgendwie klar machen musste, dass sie ihren Fall nicht würde abschließen können.  
"Wann ...?", begann er, doch ER sah ihn warnend an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Ich werde mich bei dir melden, Gregory. Du wirst Zeit brauchen das alles zu verdauen und dir über ein paar Dinge klar zu werden. Wenn du soweit bist, werde auch ich da sein. Du wirst mich auf gar keinen Fall kontaktieren, in welcher Weise auch immer. Denke über alles gründlich nach und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst." Damit befreite er ihn von allen Fesseln und schon da, fehlte Greg etwas. Etwas, was ihm Halt gegeben hatte und das Wissen, dass es da eine Instanz gab, die ihn führte und anleitete. Jemand, der ihn auffing, wenn er fiel.  
Er war wieder frei und fühlte sich so haltlos als befände er sich in freiem Fall. Im Gegensatz zum Fallen während seiner Lust war das hier ein unangenehmes Gefühl, welches ihn beunruhigte.  
"Ja, Sir." seine Stimme brach und er fühlte genau, wie Tränen nach oben stiegen, als er mit Mycroft nach draußen in die verschneite Nacht ging. Auch Jools, Harry und Donny bekam er nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Mit schwerem Herzen drehte sich Greg vor dem Haus um und sah dessen eindrucksvolle Architektur zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe. Er fühlte sich unendlich klein und nichtig. Es war ein erhebendes und berauschendes Gefühl. Er war ein Nichts und es gab nur einen Gott. Mycroft Holmes.  
Mühsam schluckte er seine Tränen weg und schmiegte sich eng an IHN, als er ihm zum Abschied eine letzte, liebevolle Umarmung schenkte.  
Als er im Auto saß und sich immer wieder nach dem mächtigen Gebäude umsah, flüsterte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin:  
"Lass es nicht zu Ende sein. Lieber Gott, lass es nicht vorbei sein. Ich würde alles dafür tun, nur lass es nicht zu Ende sein!"

Als er in seine einsame Wohnung kam, legte er sich sofort in sein Bett. Und ganz überraschend fiel er in einen unglaublich tiefen Schlaf. Die folgenden Tage wurden genau so, wie er befürchtet hatte. Seine Freiheit bekam Greg gar nicht gut. Zwar war er bei seiner Arbeit außergewöhnlich ruhig und gelassen, er wies Sally sogar darauf hin, dass im Forensikbericht etwas übersehen hatte, aber in jeder Sekunde, in der er sein Verstand nichts zu tun hatte, fragte er sich, wann er IHN wiedersehen würde und ob es eine Zukunft geben könnte.  
Am Mittwoch kam St Donovan mit großen Neuigkeiten, die Lestrade wirklich überraschten und er fragte sich, ob Mycroft das entweder wusste oder fingiert hatte. Es war ein Abschiedsbrief von Harvey Forster aufgetaucht, indem er schrieb, dass er todkrank wäre und es jemanden geben würde, der ihm helfen würde, die Schwelle zu übertreten, bevor die Schmerzen in seinem Hirn ihn in Wahnsinn treiben würden. Er nannte keinen Namen, doch selbst Sally Donovan verstand. Zwar galt Michael Corr immer noch als flüchtig und als Krimineller, aber da der Fall sich nun mehr oder weniger geklärt hatte, hatte die Suche nach ihm keine oberste Priorität mehr. Trotzdem würde er, wenn er in England aufgegriffen würde, ins Gefängnis kommen. Jetzt aber waren andere Fälle an der Tagesordnung.  
Die Stimmung zwischen ihm und Donovan war allerdings angespannt und Greg, der früher ganz sicher weich geworden wäre und der Harmonie wegen den ersten Schritt auf sie zugemacht hätte, blieb distanziert. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sein Harmoniebedürfnis falsch war und nichts daran ändern würde, dass sein Sergeant versagt hatte und er von ihr enttäuscht war. Sie dürfte das ruhig wissen. Es war niemanden geholfen, wenn er heucheln würde. Ein wenig fühlte er sich, als wäre an diesem Wochenende durchs Feuer gegangen und wäre hervor gekommen mit einer Haut aus Stahl. Das hieß nicht, dass ihn nichts mehr berührte, nur, dass er sich besser schützen konnte. Inwieweit das funktionieren würde, würde er sehen, wenn er wieder mal härtere Fälle auf den Tisch bekam, die ihn emotional angriffen.   
Momentan ging es nur um eine schnöde Raubserie.  
Doch nach seinem Dienst lief er wie betäubt durch die Stadt. Die Sehnsucht schnitt in sein Herz und er gestand sich ein, dass er lieber tausend Schläge Conans aushalten würde, als hier allein durch die verschneite Stadt zu laufen. Er wollte mit IHM hier sein, wie an dem Tag in Manchester, der so aufregend war. Was hätte er gegeben, um jetzt Mycrofts Hand in seiner zu spüren, mit ihm einfach nur so durch die erleuchteten Straßen zu laufen bevor sie nach Hause gingen und er IHM zeigen konnte, wie sehr er ihn brauchte und liebte.


	20. Chapter 20

Nach der zweiten Woche ohne eine Nachricht von Mycroft Holmes konnte Gregory kaum noch geradeaus denken. Zum Glück war er wirklich gut hör- und sichtbar erkältet und so meldete er sich krank, obwohl er das sonst nur tat, wenn er kaum noch laufen konnte.  
Zwei volle Tage saß er auf dem Zweisitzer vorm Kamin, trank heißen Tee und las "Die Geschichte der O" nochmal ganz in Ruhe. In seinem Inneren fühlte er sich nicht mehr so aufgewühlt, verstand aber noch immer jedes Wort und jedes Gefühl. Er wusste nun sehr genau wie befreiend es ist, wenn es da einen unfehlbare Macht gibt, die einen Grenzen setzte. Auch der Schmerz spielte dabei keine untergeordnete Rolle, denn es war ein Ausdruck der Hingabe und Liebe und stimulierte seine Lust auf ungeahnte Weise. Nichts davon war dafür gemacht einzeln betrachtet zu werden. Nur allein im Zusammenspiel war es ein vollkommener Kreis. Und Greg wusste auch, welche ein Glück er gehabt hatte Mycroft Holmes auf diese Weise getroffen zu haben. Dieser Mann war sich nicht nur seiner Macht sondern auch seiner Verantwortung nur zu bewusst.  
Der Polizist seufzte tief, denn ihm wurde immer mehr klar, dass dieses Spiel für Mycroft offensichtlich beendet war. Natürlich wusste ER, dass es für Greg nie ein Spiel war. Er hatte zu seinem Wort gestanden, hatte ihm zum Rand des schwarzen Loches geführt. Mit sanfter und starker Hand. Mit klaren Regeln und lustvollen Schmerzen. Nun war Gregory auf sich allein gestellt und er sollte sich einfach damit abfinden, dass er wohl nie wieder auf diese Weise mit Mycroft zusammen kommen würde, denn natürlich war es undenkbar, dass er mit ihm zusammen diese Art Beziehung unterhalten konnte. Es wäre ein unglaubliches Risiko für beide Männer. Unverantwortbar und er dürfte das weder erwarten, noch gar verlangen.  
Am dritten Tag ging es Gregory morgens schon wieder so weit gut, dass er beschloss am Abend einen Versuch zu starten. Er würde in einen dieser Clubs gehen und sehen, ob es das war, was er brauchte und zukünftig tun könnte. Aber würde das nicht in London tun, sondern würde dafür extra nach Bristol fahren.  
Während der Autofahrt versuchte er seine eigenen, zwiespältigen Gefühle zu entschlüsseln. Auf der einen Seite war er aufgeregt und fühlte sich zufrieden, weil endlich zu sich und seinen Bedürfnissen stand. Andererseits aber war da die Sehnsucht nach Mycroft und nach Lyme Park. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nicht den Rest seines Lebens nackt und tatenlos in einem riesigen Haus existieren konnte. All das musste er mit seinem Alltagsleben und seinem Beruf als Polizist unter einen Hut bekommen und das würde er, denn auch andere Menschen schafften das. Offenbar hatte ER genau das gemeint, als er sagte, dass er nun über alles nachdenken sollte. Nun musste er es nur noch schaffen sein Verlangen mit seinem Verstand zu kombinieren. 

Im Internet hatte sich Greg eine Adresse herausgesucht, die vielversprechend aussah. Eine eher kleinere Einrichtung am Rande der Stadt. Doch kaum war er aus dem Auto gestiegen, läutete sein Handy. Greg sah eine unterdrückte Nummer und sein Herz schlug plötzlich wie wild.  
"Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig und mit dünner Stimme.  
"Tu das nicht, Gregory. Steig ein und fahr zurück!", befahl Mycroft mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
"Mister Holmes, ich ..."  
"Hör zu, ich bin gerade in einer Besprechung und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe überhaupt nach Bristol fahren lassen. Ich habe es vorher nicht mehr geschafft dich anzurufen. Aber ich will nicht, dass du tust was du vorhast ..." Greg hörte Stimmen in Hintergrund, dann war es leiser, als wenn Holmes die Hand auf seinem Telefon hatte.   
"Warum nicht?", flüsterte Gregory mit bebender Stimme und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann am anderen Ende ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Alles in ihm zitterte unkontrolliert, als er auf eine Antwort wartete.  
"Weil du mir gehörst. Jetzt komm zurück! Sofort!", flüsterte Mycroft gepresst in sein Telefon, dann legte er auf. Dem Polizisten liefen Tränen der Erleichterung und der Rührung über die Wangen. Er schnaufte und dann lachte er. ER wollte ihn? ER wollte ihn!  
Unter Tränen und Lachen machte er sich augenblicklich auf den Rückweg. Er hatte ein Ziel! Mycroft Holmes. Als er die Stadtgrenze Londons überquerte, summte sein Telefon erneut.  
"Fahr in deine Wohnung. Wir treffen uns dort."  
"Ja, Sir.", doch ER hatte schon aufgelegt. Lestrades Gedanken und Gefühle überschlugen sich und wieder war da dieses absurde Chaos in ihm. So viel Verlangen, Sehnsucht und der Drang sich aufzugeben kämpften um den besten Platz an der Spitze. Auch sein Verstand, der versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und ihn dazu anhielt vernünftig zu denken, forderte ein Mitspracherecht. 

Um auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten, hatte er keine Geduld und so rannte er die vielen Stockwerke nach oben. Völlig aus der Puste und mit einem Puls, der in ungesunde Höhen geklettert war, platzte er in seine Wohnung. Es brannte Licht und als er in sein Wohnzimmer kam, sah er Mycroft auf seinem Lieblingssessel sitzen. An dem großen Esstisch aber, stand kein Andere als Sherlock Holmes. Er lehnte dagegen und sah Greg aus hellen Augen an, das Gesicht zu keinem bestimmten Ausdruck verzogen.  
"Inspector ...", sagte er ohne einen bestimmten Ausdruck in der tiefen Stimme.  
"Was ...", begann Greg und sah völlig überrumpelt und hilfesuchend zu Mycroft, der ihn auch nur undurchdringlich betrachtete.  
"Setz dich, Gregory.", befahl ER nun und das tat der Polizist mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Was ging hier vor? Was hatte Sherlock mit all dem zu tun? Wusste er alles? Oh lieber Gott! Er wusste alles! Greg wurde schlecht und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. War er einem bösen Spiel dieser zwei verrückten Brüder aufgesessen? Ihm kamen die Tränen und es war ihm kaum noch möglich sie zurückzudrängen.  
"Ich weiß ... ", begann Mycroft nun und zu Gregs kleinen Erleichterung klang er nicht ganz so herablassend wie er es befürchtet hatte. Sherlock sah ihn nach wie vor mit einem Gesicht an, das in Stein gemeißelt schien. Er sagte nichts und hatte nur die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt.  
"... dass es für dich nie und zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein Spiel war. Ich muss sagen, dass mich das sehr beeindruckt hat. Ich habe dir eine Menge zugetraut aber du hast meine Erwartungen sogar übertroffen, Gregory." Mycroft sah ihn nun wirklich wohlwollend, ja fast stolz an und Greg merkte, wie nun wieder das Blut in sein Gesicht schoss.  
"Du wolltest meine Hilfe, ich habe sie dir gegeben und dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Unsere Wege sollten sich an dieser Stelle wieder trennen." Es folgte ein Pause, in der ihn Mycroft nur stumm aus tiefen, blauen Augen betrachtete und dabei fast wehmütig wirkte. Greg stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen, denn offensichtlich war das nun der Zeitpunkt, vor dem er immer so unglaubliche Angst hatte. Der Tag, an dem ER ihn endgültig wieder frei gab. Hysterisch schluckte der Polizist die Tränen hinunter, sah irritiert zu Sherlock, der sich gar nicht bewegt hatte, sondern ihn nur aus seinen scharfen Augen beobachtete, als würde er gerade ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop sezieren.  
"Ich möchte dir abschließend einen Rat geben, Gregory. Du bist ein toller Mensch und hast die einmalige Gabe dich zu verschenken und bitte, versuche nie wieder dagegen anzukämpfen und versuche nie wieder ein Anderer zu sein. Denn genau so wie du bist, so bist du gemeint. Auch wenn es hin und wieder weh tut, lass es geschehen. Darauf kannst du vertrauen, denn ich werde dich auffangen!"  
"Was?" Die Frage war absolut unvermeidlich, denn in Greg überschlug sich die Angst, dass er IHN falsch verstanden hatte und das Glück über die tatsächlich gehörte Aussage. Sein Herz schlug so hart und schmerzhaft, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Ihm war schwindlig vor Freude und Furcht und er bebte ganz schrecklich, während seine Augen nun doch überliefen.  
"Willst du mir gehören?" Mycroft klang sanft und die blaue Augen hielten Gregs verschwommenen Blick erbarmungslos fest.  
"Ja." Es war ein Flüstern, wenn auch sehr nachdrücklich.  
"Ja, weil ... ?"  
"Ja, Sir! Weil ich ... inzwischen weiß, was es bedeutet." Und es war die Wahrheit, die der Polizist tief aus seinem Inneren nahm.  
"Es ist ab sofort auch für mich kein Spiel mehr, Gregory! Ist dir das klar?" Ja, auch das war ihm klar, denn er wusste genau, dass alles sonst keinen Sinn ergab. Mycroft Holmes war das Beste, was ihm im Leben passieren konnte.  
"Ja, es ist mir klar. Und ich möchte Ihnen gehören, Mister Holmes! Aus tiefster Seele." Mycroft lächelte nun und stand auf. Er ging zu Greg hielt ihm die Hand hin und forderte ihn auf aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen.  
"Dann ... wird ab jetzt jeder sehen, dass du mir gehörst.  
... Sherlock!" 

Sherlock, gelangweilt seufzend, folgte den beiden ins Schlafzimmer. Was würde passieren? Gregs Kopf war leer und sein Herz so voll, dass er alles tun würde.  
"Zieh dich nackt aus.", befahl ER ihm mit warmer Stimme. Der Polizist tat es bebend und ignorierte die Scham, weil er es vor Sherlock tun sollte. Als er nackt und erwartungsvoll im Raum stand und beide ihn wortlos betrachteten, kam ihm eine diffuse Ahnung. Doch Mycroft nickte seinem Bruder schon zu und der verließ den Raum.  
"Komm zu mir. Ich möchte dich in diesem Augenblick ungern irgendwo festbinden. Ich werde dich festhalten, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe." Greg atmete inzwischen vor Erwartung sehr schnell und mit zitterenden Beinen ließ er sich in SEINE Arme sinken.  
"Beweg dich nicht!", forderte er, schob seine Arme unter Gregs Achseln und schloss seine Hände hinter seinem Nacken. Sherlock betrat wieder den Raum und es wurde stiller und kühler.  
"Mach es!", sagte Mycroft nun mit einer merkwürdigen Stimme zu seinem Bruder, die der Polizist noch niemals an ihm gehört hatte. Er konnte diesen Tonfall beim besten Willen nicht deuten. Und dann fühlte er den Schmerz, der seine Knie fast einknicken ließ. Ein dunkles, raues Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und gleich danach noch eins, zusammen mit erneuten Tränen, die Mycrofts Hemd nass machten. Dieser Gertenhieb war kolossal. Schmerzhaft und ganz sicher so tief, dass etwas davon zurückblieb. Und dann verstand der Polizist.  
Er wusste plötzlich, wer hinter ihm stand und mit dieser verfluchten Präzession seinen Rücken zeichnete. Conan oder besser gesagt, Sherlock hieb ihm ohne große Pause zwei lange, senkrechte Hiebe und zwei kurze diagonale über den Rücken. Er tat es mit einer chirurgischen Genauigkeit und ohne jedes Erbarmen, wie damals in Lyme Park. Greg keuchte in einer Mischung aus Schmerzen, Weinen, Schreien und Lachen. Und auch wenn sein kompletter Rücken brannte wie Feuer, wusste er, dass ihn nun ein vorerst blutiges M zierte.   
Mycroft hielt ihn fest und hatte sein Gesicht dicht an seinem. Dabei flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr wie wunderschön er war und wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Gregs Verstand kippte kurz und er fühlten diesen irren Rausch, der ihn glauben ließ, dass er kurz vor einer gewaltigen Explosion stand. Die dunkle, heftige Lust hatte ihn schon längst steif gemacht und als Mycroft ihm sagte, dass er sich umdrehen soll, fühlte er eine so heftige Kälte an seiner Brust, dass er wieder in dieses unkontrollierte Zittern ausbrach.  
Mühsam hob er die Augen, während Mycroft von hinten seine Arme unter seine Achseln schob, um ihn festzuhalten.  
"Wenn du mein Gesicht triffst, dann ..."  
"Keine Sorge, Bruderherz ...", sagte Sherlock gelassen und Gregs Herz begann zu bluten. Er sah Sherlock ausholen und mit seine kalten, klaren Augen visierte er genau die Linie an, die er schlagen musste. Er war unglaublich, wie eine Maschine. Herzlos, gnadenlos und exakt. Der Schmerz auf Gregs Brust war im Grunde noch schlimmer, da die Haut da dünner und weniger abgehärtet war als am Rücken. Gegen das Zusammenzucken konnte er nichts tun, doch Mycroft hielt ihn sehr fest. So stöhnte und schrie er nur und als Sherlock die letzte, kurze Horizontallinie des H's setzte, fühlte er, wie heiße Lust an seinen Beinen nach unten lief. Er stöhnte immer noch und sah Sherlock aus verklärten Augen an. Dessen Gesicht war immer noch distanziert, aber dann sah Greg etwas in diesen Augen, was ihn sehr verstörte.  
Sherlock hatte ihn nach dem letzten Schlag nicht mehr angesehen. Er sah über seine Schulter in Mycrofts Gesicht.  
"War's das?", fragte er nüchtern und doch sah Gregory in den scharfen Augen, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Liebe.  
Echte, tiefe Liebe. Für seinen Bruder. Eine verehrende Liebe für einen Gott. Sherlock betete Mycroft an. Es war eine kranke, verzehrende Liebe, die da glomm. Sie war heftig, wie Gregs Verlangen nach dem dunklen Schmerz. Sie war bösartig und erbarmungslos. Aber sie war auch so eindringlich und klar sichtbar wie Sherlocks Gertenhiebe. So deutlich, dass auch Mycroft es einfach wissen musste.  
Mycroft küsste nun Gregorys Hals.  
"Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Gregory. Ich werde deine Zeichnung gleich versorgen, doch zuerst sollten wir Sherlock danken. Inzwischen wirst du wissen, wer Conan war."  
"Hm ... ", stöhnte Gregory nur halb betäubt und merkte nun erst den tatsächlichen Schmerz seiner aufgerissenen Haut.  
"Jeder wird ab sofort wissen, dass du mir gehörst. Und damit du weißt, was das bedeutest, wirst du als Dank mit Sherlock tun, was er möchte. Wenn er möchte."  
"Sherlock?" Der sah immer noch zu Mycroft. Seine Mimik zeigte aber inzwischen eine Mischung aus Vorwurf, Begehren, Abscheu und Aggression. Antwort gab er keine und Greg war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte, oder in seiner eigenen Welt war.  
"Möchtest du ihn, Sherlock!" Mycrofts Stimme war schärfer und lauter und endlich wurden die hellen Augen des Consulting Detectives wieder klarer.  
"Ja. Er ist okay."   
Und da verstand der Polizist auch noch den Rest. Sherlock, der noch niemals Sex hatte, tat das jetzt und hier nur, weil er damit etwas mit Mycroft teilen konnte. Er würde ein Stück von ihm haben, weil es ihm unmöglich war ihn selbst zu bekommen. In dem er mit Greg schlafen würde, wäre er seinem Bruder so nah wie niemals vorher, denn er wusste, wie wichtig er Mycroft war.   
Wie es aussah, erwiderte Mycroft die Gefühle des jüngeren Bruders nicht und das war für den Detective offenbar der einzige Weg ein wenig dieser sehnsüchtig begehrten Emotionen zu bekommen, indem er mit Mycrofts Eigentum schlief. Was war das bitte schön für eine verrückte Welt?!   
Greg lächelte ununterbrochen, als Mycroft ihn behutsam zum Bett führte. Sein ganzer, teurer Anzug war von unten bis oben mit seinem Blut eingesaut, doch Gregory fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr. Denn endlich war er angekommen und durfte IHM sogleich seine Liebe beweisen.

Alles was Sherlock in den nächsten Minuten tat, war vollkommen gegensätzlich zu dem, wie es Mycroft mit ihm tat. Es war genau so kalt, gezielt und gnadenlos wie seine Gertenschläge. Er bewegte sich ohne jede erkennbare Emotion und es ist höchstens der Mechanik geschuldet, dass er es überhaupt zu einem Höhepunkt schaffte, den der Polizist - ergeben auf dem Bett kniend - kaum merkte.   
Dabei wusste Gregory, dass auch Sherlock kein eiskaltes Monster war, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hielt ihn im Grunde immer für menschlicher und weicher als Mycroft. Doch offensichtlich gab es da einen großen Unterschied zwischen den beiden und der hieß Gregory Lestrade.  
Denn fast war sich der Inspector sicher, dass sich auch Sherlocks Verlangen ganz anders anfühlen würde, wenn seine Emotionen mit im Spiel wären, die unerwiderten, verschmähten Gefühle für den eigenen Bruder.  
Mycroft hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Bett gesessen und hatte Gregs Kopf auf den Beinen.   
Sherlock verließ die beiden anschließend, ohne noch etwas zu sagen und tief ins sich konnte Greg ihn verstehen. Dieser Mann war bis auf den Grund seiner Seele verletzt, da auf ewiglich zurückgewiesen. Aber er würde auch weiterhin damit leben können und müssen. Auf seine ganz eigene Art.


	21. Chapter 21

Schließlich versorgte Mycroft sehr behutsam seine Wunden. Er beförderte Greg ins Bett und kochte ihm einen Tee. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn, legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um die nackten Schultern und sagte:  
"Ich schulde dir wohl ein paar Erklärungen. Dabei fange ich am besten mit Harry Pearce an.  
Ich würde Harry nicht als einen Freund bezeichnen. Er ist eher ein Gleichgesinnter und zwischen uns bestanden gewisse Verträge. Davon abgesehen gehört ihm zu einem Drittel der Diogenes. Wie du inzwischen herausgefunden hast, gab es damals Ärger und ich habe ihn aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Sie hätten ihn sonst zerfleischt und das hatte er nicht verdient. Er ist auf seine Art ein nützlicher und netter Mensch. Normalerweise lebt er im Ausland, doch hin und wieder kommt er uns besuchen. Einmal, weil er Lyme Park mag und zu schätzen weiß. Aber er sieht auch ab und zu nach seiner alten Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester. Wenn er in England ist, wohnt er in Lyme Park. Und ja, ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, dass Harry das Buch verkauft hat. Das tut er tatsächlich und die erste Email war auch von Harry. Zahlen waren noch nie so sein Fall! Aber ich war zufällig auch in Lyme Park und als mein internes Sicherheitssystem automatisch deine Daten prüfte, schrillte der Alarm. Das gleich doppelt so laut, weil ich dich auf einer speziellen Liste führe, wie John und andere Personen auch, die Sherlock nahe stehen und mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich wusste also mit wem ich schreibe und verzeih mir, ich musste auf jeden Fall diese einmalige Chance wahrnehmen. Und alles in allem war auch das kein Zufall und vielleicht bist du auch gar nicht überrascht, wenn ich dir folgendes erzähle, denn das ist der eigentlich erste Teil der Geschichte ..."

In dem Polizisten war es so warm und behaglich wie nie. Mycroft streichelte seinen Arm während er erzählte. Draußen wurde es langsam hell und in Greg war es einfach nur ruhig, trotz seiner Schmerzen.  
"Seit 15 Jahren schenkt mir Sherlock immer zu meinem Geburtstag Männer. Das hört sich lustiger an als es ist, glaub mir. Natürlich weiß er von meiner Neigung und wie du bemerkt hast, teilen wir diese Leidenschaft. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat er mal damit angefangen mir einen jungen Mann zu schicken, von dem ausging, dass er mir auf diese Weise gefallen könnte. Wenn es jetzt nicht Sherlock wäre, würde ich sagen, dass er wollte, dass ich glücklich und nicht allein bin. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir solche Dinge nicht von ihm erwarten dürfen. Selbstverständlich habe ich den armen Kerl ungetaner Dinge weggeschickt. Aber jedes Jahr aufs Neue ist es das selbe Spiel. Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht ausreden, er tut es immer wieder. Er sucht sie aus und beweist ein wirklich gutes Händchen und doch ...   
Na ja, vor vier Jahren schickte er dich zu mir."  
Mycroft unterbrach seinen Monolog, damit das Gesagte wirken konnte. Der Polizist hatte zwar aufmerksam zugehört, war aber so in seine behaglichen Gefühle eingekuschelt, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis er begriff.  
"Wie bitte?", keuchte er überrascht.  
"Natürlich hat er dich nicht informiert oder instruiert. Das tut er nie. Es war ein Vorwand und du standest in meinem Büro. Erinnerst du dich noch? Ich erinnere mich sehr gut, denn du hast mir den Eindruck vermittelt, als wärest du am liebsten unter den Teppich gekrochen. Ich war abweisend und förmlich aber in Wahrheit ... war es um mich geschehen. Noch bevor du das erste Wort gestammelt hast, wusste ich es. DU bist es. Du bist es, den ich will. Du bist es, der mir gehören soll."  
"Das ist ... vier Jahre her! Vier Jahre!", keuchte Greg fassungslos. Mycroft gab keine Antwort. Dieser Mann wollte ihn seit vier Jahren und hat niemals ein Wort oder eine Geste darüber verloren? Das war für den Inspector für den Moment einfach nicht zu verstehen.  
"Ich musste erst wissen, was für ein Mensch du bist, Gregory.", sagte Mycroft dann sehr leise und sehr zärtlich. Er küsste Gregs Lippen leicht und ausgesprochen liebevoll.  
"Du bist genau das, was ich immer gesucht habe. Ich hätte deine Veranlagung niemals übersehen können. Hast du das nicht spüren können?"  
Greg erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit diesem Mann. Natürlich hatte er es gespürt, doch vor lauter Angst und Ignoranz seiner selbst, hatte er die Schlussfolgerung nicht zugelassen.  
"Natürlich hast du das.", gab Mycroft seine Antwort und Greg lächelte nur schief und nickte.  
"Ich war feige."  
"Du hast einen sehr anständig Eindruck gemacht."  
"Bin ich das nicht mehr? Anständig?"  
"Oh doch. Das bist du nach wie vor. Aber noch so viel mehr." Wieder küsste ihn Mycroft intensiv und lang.  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Inzwischen klang Greg total schläfrig und ihm fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Die Anspannung hatte sich vollständig entladen und eine sehr angenehme Leere hinterlassen. Er wusste, dass er noch längst nicht alles verstanden und bis ins Letzte begriffen hatte, aber nun hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, denn er gehörte unübersehbar IHM.  
"Du bist den Rest der Woche krank und ich werde mich in dieser Zeit um dich kümmern und zwar in jeder Sekunde!" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine nüchterne Feststellung die den Polizisten einfach nur sehr glücklich machte.  
"Danach ... und Genaueres wirst du auch erst dann erfahren ... werden wir unser Leben ein ganz klein wenig umgestalten."  
"Hm." Mycroft war neben ihm im Bett nach unten gerutscht und so schob Greg jetzt nur noch schon halb eingeschlafen seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und genoss in den letzten Momenten seines Bewusstseins die Wärme und die Sicherheit die von IHM ausging. Er würde alles tun und können, was ER wollen würde, denn er wusste genau, dass es niemals zu seinem Nachteil sein würde.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte Gregory Lestrade auf der Wolke sieben. Denn Mycroft kümmerte sich rührend um ihn. Er versorgte ihn nicht nur mit Essen, Trinken und Körperkontakt, sondern auch mit skurrilen und mitunter unglaublichen Geschichten von Harry, Jools und Lyme Park. Unter anderem verriet er Greg, dass er Lyme Park erworben hatte, weil er ein großer Fan von Jane Austens "Pride and Prejudice" war. Greg lachte herzlich und Mycroft nahm ihm das nicht übel.  
Sonntag Abend befriedigte Mycroft seine und Gregs Lust auf eine sehr zärtliche Weise und trotzt des Bettelns des Inspectors ließ er keinerlei Schmerzen zu. Er wollte, dass er erst wieder vollständig bei Kräften wäre. So drückte er sich aus, als er ihn danach im Arm hielt.  
"Darf ich eine Frage stellen?", flüsterte Greg in die beginnenden Nacht.  
"Du darfst. Ich werde aber nur eine Antwort geben, wenn ich das kann und will."   
Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte diese Frage den Polizisten beschäftigt und er musste es einfach wissen, auch und gerade bevor er Sherlock wieder einmal begegnen würde.  
"Weißt du, dass Sherlock dich liebt?"  
Hinter Greg blieb es still und er nahm schon an, dass ER nicht darauf antworten würde, doch dann hörte er wieder diese eigenartige Stimmfarbe, die er bisher nur einmal an ihm gehört hatte.  
"Ja. Ich weiß es." Es folgte keine Erklärung und damit musste sich der Polizist zufrieden geben. Das mulmige und disharmonische Gefühl jedoch blieb immer, wenn er über die beiden Holmesbrüder nachdachte.

Heute morgen hatte ihm Mycroft erläutert, wie es ab sofort aussehen würde. Sie würden beruflich mehr miteinander zu tun haben, denn Mycroft hatte Gregory Lestrade für einen speziellen Fall, der als geheim, bzw. vertraulich eingestuft war, angefordert.  
Das Gute ist, sagte er, dass er in seiner Position keinerlei Erklärungen abgeben muss. Ab sofort würde Greg für ein paar Stunden täglich für ihn arbeiten dürfen. Wie genau das aussehen würde, davon würde er sich am Montag überraschen lassen müssen.  
Ansonsten erklärte Mycroft, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit wie bisher miteinander umgehen würden, nämlich höflich aber förmlich. Wären sie allein, würde ihr Umgang je nach Situation variieren. Mycroft gestand, dass er keine 24/7 Herr-Sklave-Beziehung durchziehen könnte. Dafür hätte er zu viele Verpflichtungen. Sie würden da Abstriche machen müssen und diese Dinge je nach Zeit und Lust betreiben. Was aber niemals hieße, dass ihn Greg nicht mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandeln müsse und zwar nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Von Sherlock hätten sie nichts zu befürchten, denn wie Greg nun weiß, ging der Consulting Detective in seiner Freizeit selbst merkwürdigen Hobbies nach. Im Gegenteil, da Mycroft selbst sich nicht gern die Hände schmutzig machte, würde Sherlock sogar hin und wieder vorbei schauen. Immerhin steckte er dann nicht aus Langeweile halb London in Brand.  
Sie würden sich beide an ihren beruflichen und sozialen Alltag anpassen müssen, denn nur Sherlock könnte leben wie ein Gammler. Das war Mycrofts O-Ton und er brachte damit Greg wieder zum grinsen. Da er noch niemals zuvor einen Menschen derart nah an sich heran gelassen hatte, würde es auch für ihn Neuland sein. Aber er war guter Dinge, dass sie das bewältigen konnten.  
Gregory konnte nur zustimmen.


	22. Chapter 22

Montag morgen, halb 6 wurde Gregory von Mycroft geweckt. Dieser war schon komplett angezogen und stupste ihn sanft am Arm.  
"Guten Morgen! Der Tag wird folgendermaßen aussehen: Während ich schon ins Büro fahre, wirst du frühstücken und zwar ausschließlich das, was unten auf dem Tisch steht. Du wirst dich ab sofort gesünder ernähren. Schluss mit Fastfood, Gregory. Auch wirst du Sport machen. Wie genau das aussehen wird, wirst du zu gegebener Zeit erfahren.   
Nachdem du gefrühstückt hast, wirst du duschen und dich fertig machen. Dann darfst du zur Arbeit gehen. So weit Fragen?"  
Mycrofts Stimme war recht streng aber nicht unnötig hart gewesen. Greg erschauerte trotzdem, weil er genau wusste, dass ER sich zurückhielt, um im entsprechenden Moment seine volle Härte auszuspielen.  
"Ich kann aufhören zu arbeiten. Ich kann hier sein, wann immer ..."  
"Nein!", unterbrach ihn Mycroft sehr scharf und die blauen Augen spießten ihn wieder einmal auf.   
"Wenn du das tun würdest, wärst du nicht mehr der selbe Mensch, Gregory. Und ich könnte dich nicht mehr so lieben." Greg schluckte, denn so deutlich hatte ER sich noch nie ausgedrückt. Warme Hände strichen über die verkrusteten Male auf Gregs Brust.  
"Es wird vielleicht nicht einfach werden, aber verlass dich darauf, dass ich uns eine Realität konstruieren kann, in dem wir sein können was wir sind. Bei mir kannst du vergessen wer du bist und frei sein und mir gibst du die Macht, über dich zu entscheiden, weil du mir wichtig bist und weil es mir gefällt."  
Greg setzte sich auf und legte dann einfach seinen Kopf an Mycrofts Schulter. Zwar ließ er ihn, berührte ihn aber nicht mehr und nur Greg wusste, dass es war, weil er befürchten musste, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
"Heute Nachmittag, 3 Uhr gehst du zu Mr. Start, in die Rivington 40. Dort wird sich jemand um dich kümmern. Mit diesen schlechtsitzenden Anzügen kann ich dich nicht weiter herum laufen lassen, erst recht nicht, wenn wir uns vielleicht doch mal zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen wollen."  
Holmes schob den nackten Mann von sich weg, gab ihm aber einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er aufstand.  
"Morgen um die selbe Zeit wirst du in mein Büro kommen und bis zu deinem Feierabend bei mir sein dürfen. Lässt du dir etwas zu Schulden kommen, wirst du bestraft. Willst du bestraft werden, wirst du es nicht. Du weißt inzwischen wie das läuft. Versuche nicht mal ansatzweise mich zu manipulieren. Sei dir gewiss, dass ich das immer merken werde. Sherlock hat nicht immer Zeit und Lust meine Hand zu sein. Du kannst dir aber sicher sein, dass auch ich Lösungen für dich finden werde."  
Mycroft lächelte nun hintergründig und das Herz des Polizisten schlug bis zum Hals. Es war die Erwartung, die kribbelnde Spannung aber auch die Demut, die ihm den Hals zu schnürte. Alles in ihm vibrierte , weil er spürte, wie richtig das alles hier für ihn war. Endlich nahm ihm jemand die Verantwortung für sein Leben und den Zwang ständig eine Wahl treffen zu müssen, ab.  
Eifrig nickte er und bekam dafür noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Später, am Frühstückstisch, schwankte Greg zwischen einem dauerndem Grinsen und Verärgerung, denn weder hatte er lecker Eier mit Speck und Bohnen bekommen, noch Kaffee. Stattdessen musste er sich mit Matetee begnügen, der ihm bei jedem Schluck den Magen zusammenzog. Und anstatt etwas Deftigem gab es Vollkorntoast und eine seltsame Marmelade, die alles andere als süß, wenn auch fruchtig war.  
Seine Zeichnung schmerzte zwar, war aber soweit verheilt, dass er problemlos Hemd und Anzug anziehen konnte. Alles in allem fühlte er sich unglaublich gut und stark. Gewappnet für einen Tag als Polizist, weil er wusste, dass er sich jederzeit fallen lassen konnte. Denn es gab jemand, der ihn verstand und auffangen konnte.  
Zwar musterte ihn St Donovan ein wenig merkwürdig, doch nachdem er mit ihr völlig gelassen den Fall weitestgehend durchgesprochen hatte und sich mit ihr gemeinsam um einen neuen Fall gekümmert hatte, war es fast wie vorher. Natürlich nahm er immer noch jede Gemütsregung seiner Kollegin wahr und verspürte auch den Drang ihr helfen zu wollen. Nun aber fiel es ihm leichter, sich gelassen zurückzulehnen und alles ein wenig mehr auf Abstand zu halten. Nicht ein Mal an diesem Tag stieg sein Blutdruck über ein ungesundes Limit.  
Erst der Herrenausstatter brachte ihn an den Rand eines Zusammenbruchs. Fast drei Stunden verbrachte er dort und musste sich Maße nehmen lassen. Das war aber nicht alles, denn zu Gregs Verdruss hatte Mycroft offenbar angeordnet, dass er einige Anzüge durchprobieren sollte, um zu sehen, welche Farbe und welcher Schnitt ihm standen. So zog er sich ununterbrochen um, musste sich im Spiegel anschauen und zwei der führenden Schneider tänzelten ständig um ihn rum.  
Er schwitzte und hatte unglaublichen Durst und Hunger. Da ihm Mycroft Fastfood verboten hatte, hatte er zum Mittag nur einen Apfel gegessen und jetzt war er schon ganz schwach auf den Beinen. Schwach aber leicht und glücklich wie eine Feder im Wind. Eine unsichtbare Feder, von der niemand etwas wusste.

Als er endlich gegen 7 Uhr in seine Wohnung kam, duschte er ausgiebig und wartete dann auf IHN. Wie würde sein Tag morgen in Mycrofts Büro sein? Er war noch nie dagewesen und wusste nicht mal wo genau das überhaupt war. Was würde er tun müssen?  
Gegen 9 kam Mycroft endlich nach Hause. Greg war inzwischen mit knurrendem Magen eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig weckte er ihm und hielt ihm das Essen unter die Nase, welches er mitgebracht hatte. Es wurde ein wundervoller, sanfter Abend, von dem der Polizist niemals gedacht hätte, dass es ihn geben konnte oder aber auch nur, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Tief in sich aber, das spürte er genau, war diese Sehnsucht nach Schmerz und Dunkelheit und dass auch Mycroft so fühlte, sah er in dessen dunklen Augen, als er ihm die Arme während eines intensiven Kusses nach hinten auf den Rücken drehte, bis Greg vor Schmerz und Lust aufstöhnte. Mycrofts Kuss wurde verlangender, schmerzhafter und die einzige, ehrliche Antwort war ein sehnsuchtsvolles Wimmern aus der Kehle des Inspectors.  
Mit schnellen und geschickten Handgriffen hatte er den Polizisten im Handumdrehen mit einem dünnen Seil gefesselt, welches er aus seiner Hosentasche gezaubert hatte. Handgriffe, die kein Polizist jemals lernte und die nur gewissen, geheimen Einheiten vorbehalten waren, die dieses Wissen nur unter sich weitergaben.  
Greg keuchte auf als er IHN auf sich spürte. Das Gewicht, sein Wille, sein Begehren, machten ihn völlig willenlos. Er hätte schon wieder weinen können vor lauter Ergebenheit und Lust.   
Und Mycroft nahm das Geschenk der Unterwerfung nur zu gern an, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ etwas zurückzugeben. Nämlich ein paar Schmerzen für seinen Sklaven und natürlich sich selbst. Denn Greg hatte sehr gut und intuitiv verstanden. Allein SEINE Aufmerksamkeit war Gnade genug. Er wusste das zu würdigen und öffnete sich noch ein wenig weiter für IHN.

Ganz still in sich schmunzelte Mycroft über die alberne, generelle Annahme, dass das hier als Spiel galt. Niemals waren Menschen wohl so ehrlich zu sich und anderen Menschen wie bei dem, was sie hier gerade taten. Bis auf Sherlock kannte keine Menschenseele diesen Mycroft und er war sich auch sicher, dass kein anderer Mensch diesen Polizisten hier kannte. Es war kein Spiel mit geheimen Sehnsüchten, es war er vollkommene Ernst des Lebens, denn das hier waren die Grundstrukturen, die jeden Menschen ganz individuell ausmachten. Herrscher und Befehlsempfänger. Anders konnte auch die menschliche Rasse nicht existieren und nur ihr Verstand gaukelte ihnen vor etwas anderes als ein primitives Tier zu sein.  
In dieser Nacht schlief Mycroft bei Gregory. Das tat er nicht immer, aber wenn, war es wundervoll und ließ den Inspector vor Glück fast platzen.   
Sie frühstückten am nächsten Tag sogar gemeinsam, wobei Mycroft ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Gregory hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem, aß Holmes nämlich durchaus leckere Eier mit Würstchen, währen sein Sklave nur das Vollkorntoast bekam.   
"Möchtest du etwas, Gregory?", fragte er liebenswürdig, als er dessen sehnsüchtigen Blick bemerkte. Der Polizist verneinte schnell und trank seinen scheußlichen Tee.  
"Ich würde dir etwas abgeben. Aber du müsstest etwas dafür tun!"  
"Was, Sir?", fragte Greg schnell, denn der Duft nach den gebratenen Würstchen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.  
"Auf die Knie und zu mir!", befahl Mycroft scharf und ohne jegliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Es war wie immer. Der Tonfall schnitt in Gregs Seele und er beeilte sich zu tun, was ER forderte. Sein Puls schoss nach oben und seine Ohren begannen wieder verräterisch zu glühen.  
Holmes öffnete seine Hose und der Andere verstand. Behutsam nahm er seine Männlichkeit in den Mund und liebkoste sie, bis sie steif war. Ein gedämpftes Seufzen verriet Greg, dass er alles zu SEINER Zufriedenheit tat. Als die vollständige Härte erreicht war, legte Mycroft seine Hände auf Gregs Hinterkopf und bestimmte die Tiefe und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen. Der Polizist ließ sich und vor allem seinen Körper los und alles ging ganz leicht. Er spürte und schmeckte nur noch IHN. Und als er ihn schneller atmen und schließlich lauter und heftiger stöhnen hörte, hätte er gelächelt, wenn er gekonnt hätte.  
"Setz dich!", befahl Mycroft nach ein paar Minuten und schob Greg dann seinen, noch fast vollen Teller hin.  
"Nur heute. Gewöhn dich nicht dran."  
Er grinst und Greg verschlang hastig die Würstchen und die Reste vom Ei.

Pünktlich um 3 Uhr stand Greg vor dem Gebäude zu dem Mycroft Holmes ihn beordert hatte. Das erste mal war Mycrofts Büro in einem anderen Gebäude gewesen und nun sah der Polizist sich erstaunt um. Ein schweigsamer Mann mit verschlossenem Gesicht holte ihn ab. Es war vermutlich einer der Sekretäre. Der Polizist wurde durch unzählige Gänge an noch mehr Türen vorbei geführt und war doch ein wenig erstaunt, weil er geglaubt hatte, Mycroft, so bedeutend er doch war, hätte ein inzwischen ganzes Haus für sich. Aber entweder war er bescheidener als er gedacht hatte, oder es hatte einen anderen Grund, dass er ihn hatte hierher kommen lassen, inmitten der Normalität eines Büroalltags.   
Greg wurde in einen großen Raum geführt, der elegant eigerichtet war. Es dominierten warmes Holz und orangstichige Farben. Ja, fast gemütlich, dachte er und sah sich um.   
"Ah, da bist du ja." Mycroft betrat den Raum, in der Hand eine Unterlage, in der er interessiert las.  
"Setz dich." Abwesend zeigte er auf einen Stuhl und las in seiner Akte weiter. Nach etwa 10 Minuten wurde der Inspector langsam unruhig. Hatte ER ihn vergessen? Umständlich räusperte er sich, um IHN auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Holmes sah nur mal kurz zu ihm, nur um gleich wieder zu lesen.  
Nach weiteren fünf bis zehn Minuten sagte er leise, ohne aufzusehen:  
"Keine Angst, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich weiß deine Anwesenheit sehr zu schätzen und kann nicht darauf verzichten. Deswegen bist du hier."  
Endlich klappte er die Unterlagen zu, erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum. Vor dem Polizisten setzte er sich nun auf den Tisch und erinnerte Greg damit an Harry, der genau so vor ihm auf dem Tisch saß, als er geweitet werden musste. Greg errötete und fühlte wieder dieses unsägliche Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Er sah Mycroft nicht in die Augen, weil er nicht wollte, dass der sah, wie schnell er zu erregen war. Nur ein schnöder Gedanke ...  
"Du bist hier, weil ich dich ansehen will, wenn mit danach ist. Nun gut, zumindest in der zweiten Tageshälfte. Aber anders ist das nicht zu bewerkstelligen und so, muss auch ich mich anderen Mächten beugen und nehmen, was ich bekommen kann und darf nicht mehr erwarten."  
Plötzlich packte er ihn mit hartem Griff am Kinn und küsste ihn so heftig, dass der Polizist leise aufschrie. Weil er es aber falsch interpretierte, begann er sich hastig sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, weil er glaubte, dass ER ihn jetzt und hier wollte.   
Aber Holmes packte seine Hände.  
"Nicht hier! Auf gar keinen Fall!" Seine Augen blitzten wütend und der Inspector bekam kaum Luft. Die Angst etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und das Begehren bestraft zu werden verursachten ein Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf.  
"Dafür muss ich dich wohl heute Abend bestrafen. Und jetzt bleib einfach sitzen und sei still, bis ich dich anspreche."  
Und das tat der Detective. Anfangs war es gewöhnungsbedürftig, da ihm tausend Sachen im Kopf herum gingen, vor allem welche, die er eigentlich dringend erledigen müsste, wurde er nach und nach ruhiger. Nach drei Stunde, die Mycroft nur mal für den Tee und ein paar schnelle Küsse unterbrochen hatte, stellte er fest, wie wundervoll es war diesen Mann einfach nur zu betrachten. Es war ein Geschenk Mycroft bei der Arbeit zu sehen, auch wenn es da nicht allzu viel zu sehen gab. Aber SEINE Präsenz war einfach in allem was er tat und sagte, unglaublich stark. So stark, dass Greg hin und wieder bis tief in seine Seele erschauerte. Lustvolle Härte wechselten mit dezenter Furcht ab, wenn er Mycroft telefonieren hörte. Die Stimme oft eisig oder verachtend, im besten Fall amüsiert und abfällig. Eifersucht brandete in Greg nach oben. Wenn am anderen Ende einer war wie er ...  
Doch zu Gregs großer Genugtuung musterte ihn die blauen Augen die ganze Zeit aufmerksam.  
Kurz vor seinem Feierabend, befahl Mycroft ihm zu gehen. Ein wenig tat sein Rücken vom langen Sitzen weh, aber es war eher ein zufriedener Schmerz. Sie beide hatten für ein paar Stunden einen Raum geteilt und damit war nicht nur der tatsächliche Raum gemeint. Ihre beider Präsenzen hatten sich vermischt und gegenseitig bedingt. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen würde, Greg wusste, dass er dieses wundervolle Gefühl niemals wieder missen wollte.

 

Manche nannten es Liebe. Er nannte es Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
